Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística
by melikav
Summary: ¡CAPITULO FINAL! Ha finalizado la batalla de Boo, ahora algo les sucede a Goku y a Vegeta, consecuencias de haberse desfusionado tan abruptamente. NO es un yaoi
1. Paz en la Tierra

Hola a todos, antes de presentarles este fic sólo deseo poner unas cosas en claro por si acaso no las recuerdan en detalle:

En la Saga de Boo -como sabemos- Vegeta y Gokú se fusionaron con los pendientes Potara para dar origen al invencible Vegetto, un ser con la capacidad de destruir al temible demonio, aunque por las diversas circunstancias no lo ultimaron. Ahora bien, a pesar de ser una fusión de tipo permanente, cuando Vegetto fue absorbido por el cuerpo de Majin Boo, por alguna razón hubo una abrupta "desfusión", es decir la fusión fue revertida. Además cabe destacar que esta fusión es muy distinta a la que dio origen a Gotenks, pues la última es por medio de la técnica del Planeta Metamor.

Les cuento va a poseer toques dramatismo y bastante humor, y por si acaso este fanfic NO ES UN YAOI, lo digo por aquello de las confusiones (casi siempre que se tiene a los dos saiyas como protagonistas la gente tiende a confundirse)

Espero les guste y por fa déjenme reviews. Comentarios míos van entre paréntesis (), y pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas "" y en cursiva

Los personajes utilizados son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv

**Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística**

**Capítulo I Paz en la Tierra**

Luego de la derrota del último demonio que había amenazado al Universo entero, me refiero al terrible Majin Boo, los dos guerreros principales responsables de la salvación de todos fueron teletransportados al Palacio de Kamisama en el Planeta Tierra. Ambos están de vuelta a su hogar, no sólo sanos y salvos, sino vivos, para sorpresa de todos, pues creían que continuaban muertos. Al verlos, sus familias corrieron a recibirles ante lo cual ellos correspondieron con su más distintiva manera, a pesar de que uno era más entusiasta que el otro, no se podía negar que los dos únicos saiyas de sangre pura se encontraban extasiados con la idea de volver a ver a sus familias y de regresar a su rutinaria y porqué no aburrida vida, misma que sería reconfortante después de la crisis en que habían pasado los últimos días.

Después de todo el escándalo del regreso, de contar a los presentes una concreta y resumida versión de cómo salieron victoriosos y de la decisión de posteriormente pedir a las Esferas del Dragón que borrara los recuerdos negativos de los terrícolas respecto del Majin Boo gordo, todos se disponían a retirarse a sus casas, pues definitivamente merecían un descanso, ya después se contarían los detalles de la épica batalla a los amigos y familiares. Tras despedirse unos se aprestaban a volar hacia al Este, dado que las tranquilas montañas les esperaban, otros se retiraban a su paradisíaca isla en el Sur, mientras que la última familia se dirigía a la ruidosa capital del Oeste en donde vivían.

Antes de partir los dos saiyas de mayor edad sin comprender porqué, al mismo tiempo intercambiaron una extraña mirada como queriendo compartir un momento de triunfo, Piccolo que fue el único que lo notó, se sintió extrañado pero a la vez no le dio mucha importancia, se imaginó que aquellos dos hombres habían pasado toda la aventura trabajando juntos sin asesinarse en el intento y que de alguna manera era raro para ellos la nueva situación en la que eran más aliados que enemigos, por otro lado habían estado fusionados, eso sí que le parecía un milagro, pero bueno ya no debía preocuparse por esas pequeñeces, la verdad también él estaba cansado y por esto se retiró a su habitación dentro del impresionante y -para su tranquilidad- restaurado templo.

------------------------------------

De camino a Kame House, Krillin volaba sosteniendo al viejo maestro mientras su esposa llevaba en los brazos a la pequeña Maron, la conversación familiar era despreocupada:

KR: Oye querida -en realidad después de tantos años aún se le hacía un poco raro llamarla C-18- es genial que todo haya acabado bien, fue terrible que todos muriésemos pero gracias a Goku y a Vegeta, aunque me cueste creer que él también ayudó, estamos bien de nuevo. -dijo pensativamente-

C-18: Si, es raro viste como pidió a todos los terrícolas que colaborarán, casi podría jurar que estaba llorando pues su voz se oía muy quebrada –expresó con sincera extrañeza en la voz-

KR: ¡Ja, ese tipo es tan orgulloso, no viste como le costó decir que por favor levantáramos las manos, además no creo que el miserable sepa lo que son las lágrimas –expresó el ex calvo mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se asomaba en sus labios-

C-18: jeje, ¡pues que lástima, yo pude haberle hecho llorar en la batalla que tuvimos hace muchos años, pero no sabía que me podía divertir de esa manera –expresó con intención y sonrisa acompañada de malignos ojos-

KR: Ya no seas tan mala, la verdad él ayudó pensando en todo el plan para vencer a Boo, sin su estrategia no hubieran tenido éxito.

C-18: Pues supongo que sí, pero cambiando de tema, mañana mismo voy a ir a cobrarle al payaso de Mr Satán el dinero que me debe por el Torneo, que ni crea que con lo pasó se me ha olvidado, yo le hice un gran favor y me lo va a tener que pagar. –dijo con su calculadora expresión-

Antes de que Krillin pudiera contestar, el maestro que hasta ahora había estado callado expresó:

MR: ¡Muchachos dejen de estar parloteando que estoy mareado! mejor vamos más rápido, además no sé porqué mejor no me cargas tu preciosa así todos estaríamos más a gusto –dijo cínicamente mientras miraba a la rubia-

Ante esto C-18 sólo volvió la cara furiosa y se alejó dejando atrás a Krillin y al anciano.

KR: -regañándole- Maestro Roshi ya le he dicho que deje de estarla molestando recuerde que como mi esposa merece respeto, además de que un día puede enojarse realmente y no sé que puede pasar –expresó con seriedad-

MR: Si muchacho, ya ves que con cualquier comentario se molesta, pero no le hagas tanto caso, el problema es que no la pones en su lugar y dejas que ella haga lo que quiere.

Krillin se le quedó mirando con una gotita y sin ánimos de seguir debatiendo, aumentó la velocidad.

------------------------------------

El camino hacia la Capsule Corporation era un poco más callado, pues los presentes parecían cada uno absorto en propios pensamientos. Bulma –que iba en los brazos del saiya mayor- como siempre trataba de romper el hielo.

BL: Vegeta ya no estés tan serio y cuéntanos algo de lo que pasó, por lo menos para entretenernos que es un largo camino. –le dijo mientras le sonreía esperando una respuesta agradable pues aunque conocía de sobra el carácter de ese tipo, sabía que en el fondo estaba tan de buen humor por volver que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad-

VG: Pues déjame ver –expresó con su más típico sarcasmo- ¿que podría contarte, talvez como pelee con Kakarotto y lo deje inconsciente… o como Babidi tomó posesión de mi cuerpo… o quizás que aunque me suicidé por derrotar al gordinflón él se quedó vivo y a mí me enviaron al infierno… ¡no, ya sé!... mejor te cuento como estuve dentro del cuerpo de Boo rodeado de asquerosos gusanos, o quizás… -iba a seguir pero su mujer le interrumpió furiosa-

BL: ¡¡Ya deja de hacerte el gracioso! ¿crees que no sé que estabas peleando, yo sé que no estaban jugando y que fue una guerra terrible, no soy tan tonta como Chichi, que nunca capta lo peligroso de la situación (se refería a cuando Majin Boo la convirtió en huevo por que ella se le enfrentó) pero tu no eres el único que sufrió –le dijo al borde del llanto-

TR: Ya mamá, no te enfades tanto, es que todo fue muy difícil, y es lógico que papá esté cansado y no quiera recordar los detalles todavía, las batallas pueden dejarte agotado psicológicamente… -comentó en un tono que no parecía ser propio-

Ambos padres se quedaron asombrados ante el comentario tan maduro de su hijo, que días atrás era solo un mocoso escandaloso.

VG: Ves mujer, después de lo que pasó ya Trunks ha entendido lo que significa enfrentarse a un verdadero enemigo, puedo decir que es un auténtico guerrero saiyajin –expresó con un orgullo que no podía ocultar-

TR: ¿De verdad ya soy un guerrero papá? –el niño le miraba con ojos ilusionados-

VG: Pues supongo sí, no sólo le ganaste al hijo de Kakarotto en el Torneo, sino que yo vi todo lo que sucedía desde el otro mundo, y a pesar de las muchísimas fallas que tuvieron tú y Goten debido a la falta de un entrenamiento serio, pelearon relativamente bien, justo como lo hace un guerrero saiyajin.

Bulma que estaba pendiente de la conversación no podía creer lo que escuchaba, definitivamente Vegeta estaba felicitando a su hijo, pero ¿que sería lo que le hicieron en el infierno, para que estuviera tan cambiado, realmente debía interrogarlo, pero eso sería luego, pues como decía su hijo era necesario que al menos hoy todos descansaran.

------------------------------------

Entre los que se dirigían a la montaña Paoz, la conversación era realmente animada, pues se encontraban con que después de tantos años la familia recuperaba al miembro faltante, por lo que presagiaban que a partir de ahora serían los años más felices de los Son.

GT: Papá me alegro mucho que estés con nosotros, eres muy fuerte, podíamos sentir tu ki hasta aquí cuando peleabas, verdad que me vas a entrenar –decía el benjamín de la familia con estrellitas en los ojos y moviendo ampliamente los brazos de la emoción-

GK: Si hijo, ahora que estoy de vuelta nos vamos a divertir mucho, que tal si dentro de unos días vamos los tres a pescar –se refería a los hombres de la familia por supuesto-

GT: Si claro, sería genial, ¿podemos invitar también a Trunks y al señor Vegeta?

GK: Si, seguro que Trunks querrá venir, en cuanto a Vegeta, pues… no creo que le gusten esas cosas –expresó mientras una extraña sensación se apoderó de él al recordar a su antiguo enemigo-

GH: Será muy divertido, igual que cuando yo era un niño, ¿recuerdas papá que pescábamos con Krillin?

GK: Si ya lo recuerdo, podemos invitarlo a él también –dijo aunque en su voz se notaba un deje de preocupación-

GH: ¿Papá estás bien? Pareces preocupado por algo

GK: No, no es nada, sólo creo que estoy cansado –señaló recobrando la sonrisa de siempre-

CH: -que iba en los brazos de Goku- No te preocupes Goku, en cuanto lleguemos te voy a preparar una deliciosa comida para que repongas tus fuerzas y después puedas dormir tranquilamente.

Dicho esto la familia se alejó, riendo y compartiendo con Gokú como centro de atención tratando de alguna forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

------------------------------------

El sol se ponía en la ciudad del Oeste, tras el viaje desde el templo a la Capsule Corporation, la familia que allí vivía se encontraba cenando, todos los miembros de la casa compartían, lo cual era un poco extraño, pues los más ancianos generalmente se retiraban muy temprano a descansar. Los saiyas devoraban los variados platillos y prácticamente ignoraban la conversación alrededor de ellos, mientras que el resto reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido.

Sra. B: ¡Oh querida! ¡Que bien que los muchachos pudieron derrotar a ese terrible demonio y volver todo a la normalidad, fue terrible que todos muriéramos, ¡pero que bien que se solucionó…! -expresó sonriente la rubia-

BL: Si todo se solucionó, aunque esta vez que fue una situación complicada, pues hasta explotó la Tierra, pero bueno siempre para eso tenemos a las esferas del Dragón, ya sean las de aquí o las de Nameku-sei

Dr. B: Si mamá, tu sabes que ellos siempre ganan las batallas por más difíciles que sean, son grandes guerreros por eso los admiro mucho…

Sra. B: Y dime joven Vegeta, ¿nos vas a contar porqué mataste a todas esas personas en el Torneo de Artes Marciales? ¿que acaso te caían mal? –preguntó con naturalidad y en esa chillona voz- (u esta mujer no conoce la palabra prudencia)

Ante esto los tres Brief que quedaban expresaron una mueca de pánico e innumerables gotitas en la frente… -el saiya aludido comenzó con su helada voz, esa que usa cuando se refiere a un enemigo:

VG: Escúcheme señora… -comenzaba a rugir peligrosamente-

Sra. B: -la sonriente rubia, lo interrumpe sin percatarse del problema en que se estaba metiendo- ¡oh mi querido Vegeta! ¡siempre tan tímido! ya te he dicho que me llames mamá, ¡vamos con confianza…! -la vena en la frente de Vegeta se hacía más evidente-

BL: -Casi gritando para evitar una tragedia familiar- ¡¡Ya basta mamá! deja tus preguntas inoportunas, sabes que a los saiyajin no les gusta que los molesten cuando comen, además de que ya es suficiente de estar hablando de cosas desagradables que quedaron en el pasado…

VG: Hump... –expresó volteando la cara y decidió dejar la conversación allí, en consideración a los esfuerzos de Bulma por calmar la situación-

Sra. B: Pero cariño, yo no quería importunarlo, sólo tenía curiosidad, lo que pasa es que tu nunca lo dejas conversar conmigo… ¡¡¡ah ya sé!… seguro te pones nerviosa de que el guapo Vegeta se fije en mi gran belleza y te cambie por tu propia madre –casi gritó la escandalosa dama con pleno convencimiento de que lo que decía era perfectamente posible-

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos y Vegeta de sólo imaginarse la situación cambió su rostro a un tono azulado. El dr. Brief al ver el ambiente decidió que ya estaban tentando demasiado a su suerte y prefirió llevarse a su esposa:

Dr. B: Vamos a descansar querida, pues es ya muy tarde y tenemos que madrugar para atender a nuestros animales. ¡Buenas Noches a Todos!

Sra. B: ¡Oyasumi cariñitos! –se despidió sonriente, mientras agitaba su mano-

Los más viejos se retiraron haciendo que los tres que quedaban –especialmente cierto saiya- respiraran aliviados…

VG: Pensé que nunca se irían –suspiró el príncipe-

BL: Si, creo que hoy mi madre anda un poco más volada que de costumbre, ¿no te parece?

VG: Desgraciadamente creo que está igual que todos los días, me parece que deberíamos mudarnos de aquí antes de que a Trunks se le pegue la estupidez mental de tu madre. –respondió con su habitual tono mordaz y su sonrisa maliciosa-

BL: ¡Ya es suficiente Vegeta, debes disculparla, es que ella siempre anda como en otro mundo, pero deja de criticarla delante del niño. –Trunks que hasta ahora sólo había estado contemplando las escenas al verse aludido participó…

TR: No te preocupes mamá, yo entiendo que a papá le asombre la personalidad de la abuela, la verdad es que hasta Goten que es un poco lento, siempre me dice que mi abuela le parece loca.

Los padres no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la comparación.

BL: ¡Trunks! ya te he dicho que debes respetar a tus mayores, no importa como sean. Pero ya vamos a dormir, imagino que ustedes dos deben de estar muy cansados… ¡ah! y que no se te olvide tomar una ducha para que puedas descansar mejor –dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo por supuesto-

TR: No te preocupes mamá, ya me duche mientras preparabas la comida, me voy a dormir, ¡buenas noches! –dicho esto corrió hasta el segundo piso de la lujosa vivienda-

BL: ¿Te vas a dormir también? –dijo esperando que el plan de él para la noche fuera el mismo que el de ella, que por cierto no tenía que ver con sueños –

VG: Pues, yo más bien esperaba que pudiéramos celebrar nuestro reencuentro –le dijo con intención- ya que para mí el tiempo en el infierno se me hizo realmente largo…

BL: -en un tono alegre- Pero yo creía que estarías agotado física y psicológicamente –esto último lo dijo imitando el comentario de su hijo-

VG: No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por ti… -le dijo serio como siempre pero con una sonrisa algo sugestiva-

Ante este comentario, ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas al recordar que hacía apenas unos días él en verdad se había sacrificado por ella, en realidad se sentía tonta por reaccionar así, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él sin saber porque demonios lloraba, la miraba extrañado, así que se decidió a preguntar con su inconfundible tono…

VG: ¿Pero que diablos te pasa ahora Bulma, ¿Por qué lloras si estoy seguro de que no te he dicho nada malo? ¿verdad? –Comenzó a dudar esto último, pues era común que ella se ofendiera por sus palabras, y que él no se diera cuenta-

BL: No te preocupes, yo… lo siento… es que me recordaste que sufrí mucho por tu muerte, pensé que no te volvería a ver. Pero ya sé que soy una tonta y que estás aquí, ya no voy a llorar, es sólo que no pude evitarlo, fue horrible cuando Goku me lo dijo, además de que escuché a Piccolo diciéndole que lo hiciste por Trunks y por mí y eso me puso mucho más deprimida. Pero ya no me hagas tanto caso –terminó de decir mientras se secaba las lágrimas- (ya sé que esta parte me quedó como novela rosa, pero es que después de situaciones de tanto estrés como la que ellos pasaron, es común que las personas busquen desahogos)

VG: -con el tono más suave que tenía, es decir sólo un poquito más bajo que de costumbre- Mujer, ya no te angusties más, cuando decidí morir estaba conciente de lo que hacía y de las consecuencias, pero ya ves como tuve suerte… y te voy a contar un pequeño secreto… -hace una pausa de un par de segundos- Cuando revivimos a los terrícolas, para no complicar más las cosas decidimos que el deseo sería ¨Revivir a todos los han muerto desde que Babidi llegó a la Tierra, excepto los malvados¨ y entonces el tal Porunga consideró que ya no soy parte de esa lista de malvados, puesto que me revivió.

BL: ¿Eso quiere decir que eres totalmente bueno? –le dijo entre desconfiada y alegre-

VG: Pues no lo sé, pero probablemente significa que por mis acciones fui redimido y que cuando me vuelva a morir seguro que ya no iré al infierno.

BL: -que ahora sonreía- ¡Eso es genial Vegeta, ya no tendrás que volver al infierno, imagino que debe de ser horrible… -su rostro se ensombrecía un poco al pensarlo-

VG: Más o menos, en realidad no puedo negar que me divertí un poco, pero en otra ocasión te cuento con todos los tipos que me tropecé… Ahora dime ¿sigue en pie la celebración?

BL: Veo que no te has olvidado, es comprensible al tener en frente a una mujer tan deslumbrante como yo, pero para que veas lo buena que soy, voy a compensarte por todo lo que hiciste… ya has estado en el infierno pero esta noche yo te voy a llevar al paraíso, apuesto mañana no te vas a levantar ni para desayunar.

VG: Me encanta cuando me compensas… -además le regaló una ligera pero sincera sonrisa, algo no muy común en él-

Luego de esto, se fueron a su querida habitación que era la más fiel testigo de las aventuras nocturnas de este par, que en la cama se comunicaban como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo, en donde las palabras eran prescindibles. Después de una sesión un poco más extensa y agitada de lo normal, ambos quedaron tan rendidos que el sueño no tardó en hacerse presente.

----------------Continuará--------------------

Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo lo ven? Por ahora después de la reciente crisis, todo es paz y normalidad para nuestros amigos, nada fuera de lugar ¿verdad? Pues ahora están muy tranquilos pero es porque no saben lo que les espera, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, donde comenzarán las consecuencias, además ya vimos la noche de los Briefs, en el próximo la noche de los Son…

Espero que les vaya gustando y que me dejen muchos reviews, si desean pueden escribirme también a mi mail: melikav22yahoo.es

¡¡Mata Ne! melikav


	2. Problemas de Cama

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo II. Problemas de Cama

Tras el vuelo a casa, la familia Son se encontraba dialogando animadamente en la cocina; mientras Chichi preparaba la cena, ayudada en algunos detalles por Gohan, las dos versiones del mismo individuo -me refiero a Goku y a Goten- estaban sentados en el comedor, los cuatro mantenían una alegre conversación que de nuevo giraba en torno al recién llegado miembro de la familia el cual había estado ausente por mucho tiempo.

GH: Papá, ya casi ni recuerdo la última vez que mamá estaba justo como ahora preparando la cena para todos ¡¡fue hace tanto tiempo!

CH: Si, tantos años perdidos, fue tan triste que nuestra familia quedara desintegrada y que yo me convirtiera en una viuda tan joven y con un hijo que no conocía a su padre… -la dramática dama se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas mientras seguía cocinando-

GK: ¡¡Ya no llores Chichi! ahora que estoy aquí las cosas van a ser como antes, yo también los extrañe, aunque… -hace una pequeña pausa y todos le miran expectativamente- ¡¡…aunque entrenaba tan duro que casi ni me acordaba de ustedes! –concluyó con su más típica pose de la mano en la cabeza-

Todos se caen de espaldas, pero al ver la reacción, rápidamente el saiya explica lo que quiso decir:

GK: Lo que quiero decir es que mientras entrenaba podía aclarar mi mente y no pensar tanto en ustedes, era como una distracción.

GT: Y dime papá, ¿es cierto que tu sabías que yo había nacido? –le pregunta el más niño con algo de timidez-

GK: Claro que si Goten, Kaioh-sama me informó de tu nacimiento, la verdad es que yo desde el otro mundo los vigilaba de vez en cuando…

CH: ¡Ah y espero que no hayas visto a otras mujeres en el otro mundo! –exclamó de pronto-

GH Y GT: ¿QUE? -preguntaron sus hijos al unísono-

GK: Bueno había algunas mujeres en el planeta de los héroes muertos así que aunque no quisiera tuve que verlas Chichi- le respondió con la mano en la barbilla, en actitud de pensamiento-

CH: ¿Como pudiste Goku, yo aquí extrañándote y tu siéndome infiel… -ya comenzaba a llorar-

GH Y GT: ……… -solo los seguían como a un partido de tenis-

GK: ¿Infiel? Yo no hice nada malo, sólo que tu me preguntaste que si ví a otras mujeres y pues como ahí habían yo no podía andar con los ojos cerrados…, pero no hice nada malo con ninguna, te lo juro…

CH: Esta bien siendo así, te creo –le gritó avergonzada por el bajo coeficiente intelectual de su amado esposo-

GT: Papá y dime ¿cuando vamos a empezar a entrenar, recuerda que me dijiste que me enseñarías muchas cosas, ¡¡ya quiero aprender la Genkidama con la que venciste a Majin Boo! –el niño tenía una cara de admiración y unos ojos con estrellitas-

GK: ¡Uff! la Genkidama es una de las técnicas más difíciles, mejor te enseño las más fáciles primero…

GT: OK, mañana temprano comenzaremos…

GK: ¿Mañana? ¿Acaso no estás cansado de tantas batallas, pensé que después de todo lo que pasó sólo querrías dormir hasta tarde…

GT: No, lo que yo quiero es hacerme más fuerte, Trunks me ganó en el Torneo de Artes Marciales y tengo que entrenar mucho para vencerlo

GH: Pero Goten desde el Torneo el nivel de sus poderes ha aumentado drásticamente, ya no puedes compararte con ese momento

GT: Pero es que cada vez que Yo y Trunks nos fusionábamos él tenía que igualar su ki al mío, porque yo era siempre un poco más débil...

CH: Trunks y Yo, recuerda que así se dice

GK: Chichi ¿tu te fusionaste con Trunks? ¬¬

GH: No papá, mamá solo estaba corrigiendo a Goten, por la forma de hablar u

GK: ¡Ah ya entiendo, es que Yo y Goten siempre tenemos problemas para expresarnos! )

GH: Goten y Yo…

GK: ¿Tu también Gohan, con todo lo que estudias me parece muy raro… ¬¬

Todos se caen de espaldas y duran algunos minutos en reaccionar.

Durante la extraordinaria comida, las risas, anécdotas y felicidad estuvieron presentes, no cabe duda de que la familia estaba extasiada al estar junta de esa manera por primera vez, sin que ninguno de sus miembros tuviera que partir a pelear. Goten era el más satisfecho, su padre era lo máximo, él había crecido con Gohan como imagen de hermano mayor y con Vegeta que era como un tío pues al ser el padre de su mejor amigo había compartido con él algunas cosas –muy a disgusto del príncipe-, pero definitivamente le hacía falta una imagen paterna, un padre al que admirar, siempre había envidiado a Trunks por eso, pero ahora que él también lo tenía, sabía que al fin tendría una felicidad completa, nada podría arruinar la paz de la Tierra y la de su hogar.

Todos continuaron compartiendo la animada charla hasta que Chichi como matriarca del hogar ordenó a todos retirarse a dormir, diciéndoles que ya mañana tendrían tiempo de platicar más con Goku y que por ahora debían renovar fuerzas, pues la batalla había sido larga. Los muchachos se retiraron a dormir, pues la palabra de Chichi no podía ser cuestionada y esa noche ambos soñaban con el futuro que les esperaba al lado de su siempre amoroso padre. Mientras Chichi lavaba los platos, Goku por su parte decidió darse una ducha con el fin de lograr un mejor descanso…

------------------------------------

A pesar de que Vegeta había disfrutado de la velada especialmente del paraíso que su mujer le había prometido como compensación por sus esfuerzos, tal y como ella lo predijo al día siguiente no se levantó tan temprano como de costumbre, pues eran más de las 9:30 a.m. y el saiya que era el más madrugador de la familia, aún no se levantaba. Bulma luego de aprovechar para contemplarlo unos momentos como convenciéndose a si misma de que realmente estaba ahí y que no iba a perderlo de nuevo, decidió bajar e ir adelantando el desayuno para que él continuara descansando tranquilamente.

En efecto él se encontraba profundamente dormido, lo cual no dejó de sorprenderle, pues por lo general en el momento en que ella abandonara la cama él despertaba, su sueño era particularmente ligero, probablemente producto de su antigua vida de mercenario en la cual mientras se dormía se era vulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque, y un descuido podía costarte la vida.

En medio del descanso el príncipe sintió como si recuperara cierto estado de conciencia, como si lo que soñaba no era normal, pues veía escenas que le resultaban totalmente desconocidas, pero era como si él fuera el que viviera esos extraños acontecimientos.

Veía a sus pies una extraña nube dorada en la que podía volar y ver el mundo, parecía que era el planeta Tierra aunque no estaba muy seguro, de repente recordó la nube voladora que había visto que usaban los hijos de Kakarotto, y en realidad le pareció que era la misma. Seguidamente visualizó en sus manos el radar del Dragón y unas esferas, era como si las buscara, luego sintió una gran alegría al ver a un pequeño niño que le abrazaba y le agradecía por revivir a su padre. En realidad estaba sumamente confundido, era como si fuera capaz de ver todo eso representado en sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo podía pensar con claridad acerca de las imágenes, de ahí que era capaz de sacar sus conclusiones al tiempo que los hechos se desarrollaban.

Un instante después de esas imágenes que se podían decir confusas pero no del todo perturbantes, el saiya se vió frente a una figura conocida: Piccolo, parecían estar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales ¿acaso era un recuerdo del último torneo en que había participado? parecía que no, puesto que Piccolo se veía algo distinto y él mismo se sintió extraño, tocó su cabeza y sintió mechones de cabello desordenados, distintos al suyo, sus ropas eran distintas y definitivamente era un niño, ¿acaso soñaba que era Goten? podría ser, la ropa era igual y la única diferencia era que poseía cola, ese chiquillo no la tiene, un golpe directo al rostro cortesía de Piccolo lo hizo reaccionar. _"¿Que te pasa insecto verde, ¿acaso quieres que te elimine en este instante, luego no andes suplicándole a_ _Kakarotto que te defienda de mí"_ pero las palabras que en su mente pronunciaba no eran oídas por el oponente que continuaba con su feroz ataque que aunque le parecía increíble lograba dañarle, hasta dejarlo casi en la inconciencia.

Vegeta realmente no sabía que pensar, vivía esa pelea como real como si él estuviera peleando, pero a la vez como espectador por lo que no podía pelear libremente y utilizar todas esas técnicas con las que hubiera vencido fácilmente. _"Lo desapareceré con mi… Big Bang Attack"_, gritaba mientras vanamente procuraba lanzar dicho ataque pero le era imposible, de alguna manera ese cuerpo seguía actuando por él mismo y peor aún, luchaba de una manera deplorable, pues aunque parecía tener cierta técnica propia de alguien entrenado en artes marciales, el nivel de poder era ridículo.

Mientras intentaba descifrar como iba a vencer a Piccolo sin el poder al que estaba acostumbrado, todo oscureció y la batalla no había dejado rastro, ni siquiera entendía si había ganado o perdido, así apareció una incandescente luz, el saiya aún dormido se veía a si mismo reflejado en un espejo, al verse tal y como es, con su propia apariencia, se tranquilizó hasta que unos gritos lo hicieron voltear y no podía creer lo que sentía, una enorme desesperación y un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaban de él al ver que un horrible monstruo se llevaba a su hijo frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo… quería matarlo, destruirlo sólo por hacer que su pequeño llorara, cuando de repente se dio cuenta _"¡Un momento!"_ gritó en su sueño, ese niño de cabello negro definitivamente no era su hijo, pero el _monstruo_ que le secuestraba era alguien familiar para él, ¡si era Raditz, su antiguo vasallo, ese guerrero de clase baja, hermano de Kakarotto. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Que demonios estaba viendo?

De nuevo su corazón daba un vuelco, _"no lo lastimes"_ gritaba involuntariamente con todas sus fuerzas mientras el otro se burlaba, _"haré lo que me pidas, pero no le hagas daño"_. Un silencio… un golpe directo al abdomen, un desmayo y luego escenas similares a una batalla contra Raditz _"No te preocupes por mí, mátale, que me podrán revivir con las esferas del Dragón"_. –gritaba Vegeta involuntariamente a un aliado que luchaba a su lado, pero que no lograba distinguir- Una potente descarga de energía se dirigía hacia él, no le importaba morir pues estaba salvando a su pequeño hijo –al que ni siquiera había visto el rostro- de repente sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón, el dolor se sentía tan real que el príncipe despertó sobresaltado poniéndose en posición de batalla, sudaba copiosamente y puso su mano en el pecho para comprobar si de verdad no estaba sangrando.

VG: ¿que demonios fue eso? ¿una pesadilla, pero parecía tan real, no, no puede ser, sólo fue una pesadilla aunque era como si estuviera viviendo todo eso. Es tan raro no tengo la menor idea de que pueda significar un sueño así. –ya más calmado se sienta en la cama para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y tratar de encontrar respuestas mientras continúa pensando- _"era como si las tres situaciones estuvieran relacionadas, aunque no sé que tienen que ver conmigo, ¿de verdad estaré mentalmente afectado por la reciente batalla? no lo creo, he tenido otras más traumáticas… ¡¡pero ya es suficiente!... ¡¡que diablos me importa que fueron esos sueños! no debo darles importancia… aunque en el último sentí que realmente moría por el ataque recibido…"_

Luego de esos instantes de reflexión el saiyajin decidió que se daría un baño, esto lo calmaría y le haría olvidar esas estupideces de sueños, además de que tenía hambre pues comúnmente a esa hora siempre había desayunado y se disponía a buscar sus bocadillos de media mañana. Bajo la refrescante agua de la ducha no pudo evitar pensar en esos sueños. _"era como si esas cosas le hubieran pasado a alguien, pero no a mí, además recuerdo que salían personas que yo conocía como Piccolo, el inútil de Raditz, además del que parecía ser ¿Goten, y los chiquillos que no conocía: el que me agradeció por revivir a su padre y el que aparentemente era mi hijo. Por otro lado estaban las esferas del Dragón, el radar y la nube de Kakarotto... Si, son algunas personas y cosas que me son familiares pero a la vez desconocidas, como si estuvieran en otro contexto. De verdad que tengo una imaginación y un subconsciente muy creativo, imaginarme tales cosas… fue tan insoportable, siento que dormí muchas horas, pero aún estoy tan cansado…"_

------------------------------------

Al otro lado del mundo en la montaña Paoz, después del respectivo viaje a casa y de una comida digna para los saiyajines, todos se retiraron a descansar. Goku tomaba una ducha mientras pensaba profundamente, algo un poco atípico en él: _"que raro es estar aquí de nuevo, estar vivo es bueno porque puedo compartir con ellos y al fin pasaré tiempo con Goten, pero estando muerto puedo entrenar con más tranquilidad además de que podía conocer a grandes peleadores de artes marciales de todo el Universo y podía enfrentarme a ellos y aprender técnicas interesantes, ¿pero que más da? ya estoy aquí y solo me queda retomar la vida normal que llevaba antes de morir, aunque ahora que lo pienso: la última vez que vivíamos normalmente sin esperar amenazas ni enemigos fue mucho antes de que viniera Vegeta a la Tierra ¡¡uff! Eso fue cuando Gohan era muy pequeño. Será difícil volver a acostumbrarme a la paz"_

Mientras se terminaba de vestir, Chichi entra a la habitación…

CH: Gokú, ¿ya has terminado de ducharte, ven vamos a la cama, hace mucho que no estamos juntos y la verdad yo te he extrañado mucho…

GK: Si Chichi ya casi llego –le dijo mientras miraba a su esposa pensando en como jamás había podido amarla como se merece, ella aunque lo regañaba mucho, era tan atenta siempre con él y sin duda le amaba, pero él realmente sólo podía sentir un cariño muy especial y diferente por ella, de verdad que no la amaba con locura, pero ¿que podía hacer? al casarse con ella, él no conocía el amor y la veía como una amiga, bueno no del todo, porque por algo habían tenido a sus hijos…

La mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos:

CH: ¡Goku! deja de andar en la Luna que te estoy esperando… yo también deseo dormir –le dijo, aunque dormir era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza después de siete años sin él-

El saiya se metió en la cama y al tenerla cerca comprendió que era lo que ella le demandaba, así que se dispuso a complacerla y a compartir lo que por muchos años le había hecho algo de falta (no en vano conservaba su cuerpo, que no sirve sólo para entrenar ¿verdad?) comenzó con los tímidos besos tan comunes en ellos, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones y los recuerdos, él de igual manera disfrutaba esos placeres que por mucho tiempo se le habían negado, hasta que de pronto como un flash un nombre se apareció en su cabeza, "BULMA", se sobresaltó pero su mujer no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy desconcentrada en otras cosas. El saiya empezó a sudar, mientras pensaba _"¿Que demonios significa esto? ¿porque estoy pensando en Bulma? ella es muy bonita, pero yo estoy con Chichi y la quiero mucho… son tonterías seguro es que me siento mal por lo de la cita con el Ro Kaioh Shin_" -decidió ignorar los pensamientos que le estaban mortificando y enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando, pues él también deseaba continuar disfrutando con su noche de reencuentro-

Un rato después sus traviesas manos habían desnudado casi completamente a su compañera y se disponían a hacer algo que les fascinaba a ambos: soltar el apretado moño de la cabellera de ella, lo cual era como un símbolo de libertad, pues era una alegoría de dejar lo establecido y amarse sin complejos ni prohibiciones, mientras acariciaba ese abundante cabello negro, una imagen que lo perturbó apareció en su cabeza, el cabello de pronto era azul, _AZUL_ -gritó aterrorizado al recordar quién lo tenía de ese color, no pudo terminar de asombrarse cuando su mujer asustada por el grito volteo a verlo, al hacerlo, él por unos momentos vio el rostro de su peliazul amiga desde la infancia, hasta que su esposa habló y en su mente recuperó su verdadera identidad.

CH: ¿Que te pasa cariño, ¿que cosa es _azul?_, ¿por qué gritaste eso?

GK: -tratando de calmarse- No nada, no sé que me pasó, es que estoy muy cansado, no te importa si nos vamos sólo a dormir -la mujer estaba furiosa, pero siendo lo más comprensiva posible ante todo lo que él había pasado finalmente asintió-

CH: Está bien, pero ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

GK: -con su típica expresión de la mano en la cabeza y la amplia sonrisa- Si, no te preocupes ya se me pasará para mañana. Que tengas buena noche –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir o que al menos ella pensara que estaba dormido-

CH: Si, buenas noches Gokú –estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado, pero a la vez triste haciéndose las típicas preguntas de una mujer en su situación _"¿será que no me encuentra atractiva, pues he envejecido? ¿o es que ya se había olvidado de mí en el otro mundo? ¿talvez sólo está cansado por hacer la Genkidama?" _(bueno unas preguntas más típicas que otras jeje)

Él por su parte no podía dormir, pues los pensamientos lo confundían _"¿que me pasó, lo siento mucho Chichi pero no podía hacerte el amor, pensando en otra mujer, tu no te lo mereces, eres muy buena conmigo para que yo te haga esto… además ¿que me pasa? yo quiero a Bulma como una hermana, esto no está bien, si Vegeta supiera que estoy pensando así de su mujer, no hay transformación de súper saiyajin 3 que me salve, ¡con lo celoso que se puso anteriormente con lo del Kaioh! Pero ya está bueno de pensar tonterías, lo que sea que me pasó no se volverá a repetir yo los respeto a ambos, son mis amigos y no puedo seguir así, además mañana debo compensar a Chichi por lo de hoy y ya me voy a olvidar de todo esto"_ con estos pensamientos que le mortificaban, por fin después de un largo rato consiguió conciliar el sueño.

----------------Continuará--------------------

¡¡Hola a todos! Ya se los había advertido, hemos visto las primeras consecuencias de esa "desfusión" tan abrupta, ¿hasta donde les afectará a nuestros saiyajin favoritos? ¿Cómo podrán resolver ese problema? ¿hay un verdadero problema acaso? ¿Quién descifrará el enigma?

Solo me queda decirles que no se si manejo bien a Goku y su familia, es la primera vez que uso a tantos personajes e intento mantenerlos en perspectiva, espero que quede aceptable, en lo personal siento que manejo mejor a Vegeta y su gente, pero bueno eso se los dejo a juzgar a los lectores…

Gracias por sus comentarios son esperados con ansias, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y que me dejen muchos más reviews, saludos, melikav


	3. El Mal Humor de Goku

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo III. ¿El Mal Humor de Goku¿Los Disparates de Vegeta?

Una vez que se lavó y vistió, aún pensando en todo el asunto de las pesadillas se dirige hacia la cocina en donde su mujer le espera con un gran desayuno digno de un rey o mejor dicho digno de un saiya.

BL: Vegeta ¡que bien que ya despertaste! hice que te prepararan un buen desayuno para que recuperes energías. Ven siéntate… -le invitó cariñosamente-

VG: Si… -tan comunicativo como siempre-

BL¿Te pasa algo malo? Traes una cara que parece que te hubiera aplastado un camión –continuó con su agradable tono-

VG¡Ah¿Que haría yo sin que tu me levantaras la autoestima día a día? aunque déjame decirte que tu también te ves muy fea hoy…

BL¡Ja! pues eso no es posible, una mujer tan perfecta como yo nunca tiene una mala apariencia, además yo no dije que te vieras mal, sólo que tenías una cara como de preocupación¿no dormiste bien¿o es que lo de anoche te tiene exhausto todavía? –le dijo vanidosamente al creer que ella era la causa del cansancio del saiya-

VG: En realidad dormí bastante tiempo, pero siento como si mi mente no hubiera descansado como mi cuerpo –le dijo seriamente, como tratando de contarle lo que había experimentado y lo perturbaba-

BL: ….. -se quedó muda pues esperaba el sarcasmo mañanero- _"de verdad que algo le pasa pues nunca se rinde en las batallas verbales"_ –pensó la peliazul-

VG: Ya no hablemos de eso, mejor voy a desayunar pues muero de hambre

BL: Si, esta bien… pero aún no sé de que estábamos hablando… por cierto me agrada mucho que te hayas vestido decentemente –le dijo refiriéndose a que el saiya se había puesto ropa común y no de entrenamiento-

VG: Pues es que hoy no voy a entrenar –le respondió con indiferencia-

BL¿Y eso porqué¿No me digas que vas a dejar de nuevo las batallas como sucedió después del Cell Game? –le preguntó seria y algo asustada pues no quería que se deprimiera como aquella vez en que dejó de entrenar por dos años-

VG: No seas tonta, sólo creo que sería prudente tener unos días de descanso, unas vacaciones como le llaman ustedes los terrícolas

BL¡Pero eso es genial! Trunks se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa que vas a descansar de tus entrenamientos

VG: No se hagan muchas ilusiones, que sólo serán un par de días. ¿Y dime donde está el chiquillo? –preguntó aunque sin verdadera curiosidad-

BL¡Ah! Ese niño es incansable se fue a jugar con Goten¿Puedes creerlo? en realidad yo no iba a dejarlo, porque supongo que Goku y su familia querrán ponerse al corriente y Trunks podía importunarlos, pero sabes como es, me suplicó y lo dejé ir… -le dijo esperando el típico discurso de que no le gustaba que su hijo se mezclara con los tercera clase hijos de Kakarotto-

VG: Está bien que los visite, dado que no hay más saiyajines los chicos son como familiares…

BL: O.O -la pobre quedó en shock por unos momentos hasta que Vegeta empezó a zarandearla-

VG¡Mujer, Bulma¿que te pasa, te sientes bien?

BL: -incorporándose lentamente- Vegeta… ahora si que me asustaste… ¿seguro que no te diste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza durante la pelea?… será mejor que llame a un médico y no acepto discusiones… no, mejor voy a llevarte al Templo para que Dende te vuelva a curar… probablemente cometió un error y por eso estas así diciendo esas barbaridades… jeje probablemente sea eso -balbuceaba confundida-

VG: -interrumpiéndole- Pero ¿de que demonios estás hablando? u

BL: De lo que acabas de decir de que los hijos de Goku son familiares de Trunks –le dijo furiosa, pensado ahora que bromeaba-

VG¡Ah, es eso, pues piénsalo bien: dado que no quedan con vida más saiyajines, Kakarotto y yo seríamos casi hermanos, y los niños serían primos, no veo porque haces tanto escándalo si es una obviedad, no podemos contradecir los hechos. -hablaba con una naturalidad como si discutieran el clima-

BL¿No estarás siendo sarcástico verdad? ¬¬

VG¿Sarcástico yo? No lo había pensado… -pose de pensamiento- ¿Y dime que significa ser sarcástico? –le dijo tranquilamente y con una amplia sonrisa que en realidad parecía sincera-

Bulma al oír esto ya definitivamente se desmaya. Segundos después despertó en los cariñosos brazos de su hombre que parecía realmente preocupado. A penas despertó continuó con su berrinche, máxime por la expresión sonriente de su querido Vegeta, que si lo imaginan debe de ser aterradora…

BL¡Demonios Vegeta¡deja de bromear, ya te pareces a Goku y ¡quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara que no te luce!

VG:…. discúlpame Bulma y por favor ya no te enfades

BL: -con un tic en la ceja y a punto de un colapso nervioso- Vegeta si no estás bromeando, entonces creo que es mejor que descanses un poco, no te veo nada bien…

VG: Esta bien, iré a dormir otro rato

BL¡YA DEJA DE REIR, DEMONIOS!

VG: Como tu digas ¡Que tengas un bonito día!

Al decir esto el saiya sumisamente se dirigió a su habitación a seguir descansando, tal y como su mujer le había ordenado. Bulma por su parte aún con el tic en la ceja y los nervios de punta, decidió sentarse tomar un poco de agua, y repasar en su mente los últimos acontecimientos -"¿_Que demonios le pasó a Vegeta, de verdad está más raro que de costumbre, su comportamiento me pone los pelos de punta, esa sonrisa tan imbécil que puso¡uy! me dio tanto miedo, es peor que la sonrisa falsa y fría que siempre pone, por lo menos así uno sabe a que atenerse. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco¿le habrá afectado el infierno¿me estará jugando una broma de pésimo gusto¿de veras se habrá golpeado la cabeza¿será algún tipo de síndrome post-traumático?... Es tan confuso, no sólo eso de hablar bien de Goku, sino cuando me preguntó por el significado de sarcasmo¡el rey de la ironía y la burla fina haciendo esa pregunta¡pero si el sarcasmo es casi su religión!… No, a lo mejor estoy exagerando, quizás está todavía un poco cansado psicológicamente, en sus momentos de cordura me dijo que no había dormido bien, si, seguro que es eso, si cuando despierta se pone a actuar normal, todo estará bien_"- La joven peliazul trataba de convencerse y dejar de preocuparse buscó entonces dedicarse a las labores de la empresa y al planeamiento de la fiesta que harían para celebrar la derrota de Boo y el regreso de los héroes con bien.

Un rato después se puede apreciar arriba en la habitación principal, a Vegeta que yacía acostado tratando de dormir, cuando de repente se sintió como acalorado y se levantó de la cama rápidamente:

VG¡Pero que diablos hago aquí acostado como estúpido¡A estas horas de la mañana me es imposible dormir! y ¿desde cuando le hago yo caso a esa mujer¿quién se cree para estarme gritando y darme órdenes? Ahora sí que me va a escuchar, se le olvida quién soy¡nadie trata así al gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin! –dicho esto se dirigió furioso a su búsqueda- (al menos ya parece un poco normal ¿no creen? u)

A pesar del pequeño inconveniente en la intimidad de Goku y Chichi, la mujer y el saiya pudieron dormir apaciblemente, él aunque tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño -pues estaba preocupado por las imágenes en su cabeza de una mujer que no era la suya- cuando logró dormir lo hizo tranquilamente, y aunque era un poco tarde para seguir durmiendo, al ver que el reloj marcaba las 8:45 decidió que se quedaría en la cama un poco más, de todas maneras el mundo no se iba a acabar si él descansaba otro ratito, al menos no hoy. Cuando estaba de esta manera dormitando, una chillona voz comenzó a disturbarlo:

GT¡PAPA¡despierta, prometiste que me ibas a enseñar algunas de tus técnicas hoy¡vamos que ya quiero comenzar! –exclamó sonriente ese clon que tiene por hijo-

GK¡CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE¡¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes en mi habitación…¡¿que no te he enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar! –gritó mientras le veía con unos ojos que no parecían ser los suyos- (Si, no es un error, es Goku el que habla)

GT¡BUAAAA! –Llorando asustado ante la reacción de su padre-

GK: Y deja de estar llorando por estupideces… que si quieres llorar te voy a excelentes motivos para hacerlo -le gritó mientras levantaba un puño amenazante-

GT¡BUAAAAAAAA¡MAMAAAAAA! –sigue llorando más fuerte y sale corriendo de ahí-

El saiya más poderoso continúo durmiendo como si aquello no hubiera logrado perturbarlo. En ese momento Chichi que iba pasando por ahí, se sorprende de ver todos esos gritos por lo que comienza a interrogar a Goten que no para de llorar

CH: Goten cariño ¿Porqué lloras¿Te duele algo?

GT: sniff sniff, es que yo… sniff sniff y entonces papá me dijo… sniff sniff…. Y después BUAAAAAAA

CH: u Goten si no dejas de llorar no voy a entenderte nada.

Gohan que iba saliendo de la ducha y se disponía a bajar a desayunar se sorprendió también por la escena que contemplaba.

GH: Mamá ¿Que pasa¿porque está llorando Goten?

CH: Eso es lo que intento averiguar, dijo algo acerca de tu padre y luego siguió llorando

GH: -Asomándose al cuarto de sus padres- Creo que a papá no le pasa nada, sólo está durmiendo. ¡Vamos Goten no llores y dinos que te pasó!

GT: -tranquilizándose un poco- sniff sniff…es que yo fui a despertar a papá y… -les cuenta la escena anterior con tal precisión que es como si estuviera leyendo esto- sniff sniff :'(

Tanto la madre como su hermano mayor le miran con cierta desconfianza y sorpresa…

GH: Goten ¿estás seguro de que papá te dijo eso, porque talvez te confundiste…

CH: Si cariño, probablemente le escuchaste mal…

GT: No, les digo que me dijo esas cosas feas y yo lo único que quería era que me llevara a entrenar como lo prometió (ya me está cansando este mocoso con eso del entrenamiento, pero ni modo los saiyas solo piensan en comer y pelear :P )

CH: Será mejor que le preguntemos a Gokú a ver que nos dice -se dirige a la habitación y comienza a despertarlo- Goku, vamos, despierta…

GK: -bostezando y con los ojos entreabiertos- Vamos Chichi déjame dormir un rato más, tu sabes que yo no sirvo para trabajar en nada… porque soy bueno para destruir pero no para construir…

CH: Goku deja de hablar tonterías y explícame que le hiciste a Goten que está llorando inconsolable –le dijo con su autoritario tono-

GK: Yo no le hecho nada, sólo estoy aquí durmiendo -se incorpora un poco-

GH: Papá, Goten dice que le dijiste cosas muy feas cuando vino a despertarte

GT: -aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero papá tu me dijiste que…-el niño vuelve a contar toda la historia- (debería hacerse escritor de fics, con lo dramático que es)

GK: -lo mira con sincera extrañeza- Pues si tu dices que yo te dije eso, es porque seguramente estaba dormido, lo siento mucho hijo, de verdad que lo hice sin intensión… ¿me perdonas?

GT: -con algo de resentimiento- Si papá te perdono…

GH: Ven Goten vamos a desayunar –los vástagos se retiran dejando a los padres a solas-

CH¿Goku, no recuerdas haber tratado mal a Goten? Porque tu nunca le hablas así a nadie –le dijo aún asombrada porque parecía ser todo cierto-

GK: Yo no lo sé Chichi, puede ser cierto pues he estado solo mucho tiempo y en realidad sabes que tengo el sueño muy profundo, así que talvez se lo dije pero fue sin quererlo…

CH: Estaba muy triste, sabes que ahora eres su héroe y debes tener cuidado pues él va a querer imitarte en todo lo que hagas

GK: Si, ya hablaré con él y buscaré la forma de remediarlo…

CH: Yo tengo una maravillosa idea, que tal si hoy hacemos un día de campo, podemos ir al río y compartir todo el día como familia, llamaré a Trunks y así Goten se divertirá aún más…

GK¡Eso es genial! Justo lo que deseaba: paz y el aire puro de la naturaleza, eso hará que todos nos sintamos mejor y que a Goten se le olvide lo ocurrido. ¡Pues bien! ya está decidido, pero ahora vamos a desayunar que estoy muriendo de hambre…

La pareja se dirigió a la cocina en donde le contaron a sus hijos del plan de día de campo, ellos se pusieron muy felices e iniciaron los preparativos, a Goten parecía habérsele olvidado el incidente y al llamar a Trunks y saber que venía con ellos dicho incidente quedó completamente olvidado (ventajas de tratar con niños pequeños, perdonan y olvidan pronto)

Vegeta se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ir a _intercambiar ciertas opiniones_ con su mujer, pues recordaba que ella le había tratado de una manera irrespetuosa al enviarlo a la cama como un infante –en realidad era normal que ellos discutieran por este tipo de cosas, que aunque aparentemente eran tonterías era un reflejo de la constante lucha de poder de la pareja, que después de todo tenían como pasatiempo común esta guerra verbal-

El príncipe se dirigía furioso –más bien dentro de los límites de su actitud diaria- en busca de su mujer, al sentir su ki en el laboratorio sonrió, sería genial interrumpirla mientras trabajaba, así le iba a cobrar que ella siempre le interrumpía en sus entrenamientos. Mientras se dirigía al laboratorio que se encontraba al otro lado de la casa -recordemos que la casa es enorme, por lo que el camino es algo largo- pensaba de nuevo en los sueños extraños que había tenido, no entendía bien porqué pero lo mortificaban como si siguieran repitiéndose en su cabeza y él no pudiera evitarlo. Sin embargo, decidió que era estúpido distraerse en eso y que mejor se enfocaría en conversar con su mujer, pues estaba dispuesto a ganar esta discusión.

En el laboratorio Bulma reparaba unos robots de entrenamiento al tiempo en que pensaba en el anterior comportamiento de Vegeta, era muy raro, aún la tenía impactada y esa sonrisa lo hacía parecerse tanto a… -una puerta abriéndose violentamente la sacó de su cavilación-

BL¿Que demonios¡les he dicho a todos que no me interrumpan mientras trabajo¿que acaso ya no existen empleados eficientes? –expresó más para si misma sumamente molesta y sin voltear, pensando que era algún empleado de la compañía el que había osado molestarla…-

: Pues lo siento mucho, no sabía que la suprema jefa estaba trabajando –contestó quien había entrado momentos antes-

Ella reconoció la voz y mordaz tono de inmediato, por lo que volteo con una mueca de enojo

BL: Vegeta… debí imaginar que sólo un salvaje saiyajin sin modales sería capaz de molestar a una brillante mente mientras está creando¿que acaso en tu planeta no se acostumbraba tocar las puertas¿o acaso la puerta era un invento demasiado avanzado para ustedes? –ella ya sabía que venía a discutir así que decidió complacerlo, por un momento olvidó lo que había pasado en el desayuno, pues según parecía ya se estaba comportando normalmente-

VG: Pues en realidad lo lamento… lamento que necesites de todo tu genial intelecto para arreglar los robots de entrenamiento que sólo tienen rasguños, creo que hasta Kakarotto con un par de herramientas podría hacerlo –le disparó con toda la intención de provocarla-

BL¿Ah si? pues si crees que lo que hago carece de capacidad intelectual, creo que ya no lo haré más, a ver cuanto tiempo duras sin destrozarlos o mejor aún porque no vienes y les arreglas los rasguños que les hiciste y después puedes trabajar en el aumento de la gravedad de la cámara, que es también un trabajo tan simple… -le dijo en tono burlón y sabiendo que con esto lo haría retroceder-

VG: Ya basta, mejor no discutamos tonterías mujer (¬¬ si claro, yo creo que ya no le gustó el giro de la conversación)

BL: Pues entonces ¿que es lo que quieres?... además de fastidiarme –le dijo triunfal al saberse ganadora del primer round-

VG: Mira te cuento: estaba en mi habitación acostado, cuando de repente algo vino a mi mente… ¡como te atreviste a enviarme a dormir a estas horas de la mañana como si fuera un crío! así que como parece que olvidas con quién estas tratando vine a recordártelo: Yo soy el Príncipe de la raza Guerrera de los Saiyajin y te recuerdo que tu ni nadie me dan órdenes _"ahora que lo digo en voz alta, hasta me parece un poco tonto pelear por esto, pero bueno sigamos que ya perdí la primera batalla"_

BL¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a reclamarme eso, pues escúcheme bien Su Majestad, si le envié a dormir es porque estaba hablando sólo disparates y pensé que estaba enfermo, no lo hice como una orden sino como sugerencia y en todo caso tu fuiste el que obedeció sin reclamar, yo no te obligué a acatar mi consejo. _"definitivamente soy la mujer más inteligente de esta galaxia, hoy ya he ganado dos de dos_"

VG: _"demonios me está ganando¿ahora que le digo?… ya sé"_ – pensó el saiya y finalmente dijo¿De que diablos hablas cuando dices que yo estaba hablando disparates, no sé a que te refieres, yo creo que tanto trabajo te está haciendo quedar con el coeficiente intelectual de tu madre _"¡ajá! respóndeme ese golpe bajo… te reto"_

_BL: "estúpido alienígena, no hace más que recordarme las locuras de mi pobre madre, pero ahí le va esta…" _Pues no me extraña que me preguntes por tu anterior comportamiento, de verdad que te veías bien ridículo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tratando de aparentar simpatía, te lo digo con toda sinceridad te ves más lindo con cara seria que amigable, además eso de decir que Goku y tu son hermanos ya fue demasiado –concluyo a la defensiva esperando el contraataque-

VG: …... -pasaron más de 4 segundos y el saiya no respondía lo cual Bulma podía tomar como que se había rendido, pues había cierto tiempo máximo de respuesta en las reglas implícitas de las batallas verbales-

BL: Ja¿te quedaste sin palabras verdad? no te conozco Vegeta, vencerte se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado fácil, pero claro es de esperarse que el genio le gane al salvaje.

El saiya le miraba confuso, ignorando los ataques, ella al ver que no había reacción comenzó a preocuparse y estaba por decir algo cuando él habló

VG: Bulma ¿me puedes decir exactamente a que te estas refiriendo? –le dijo en un tono serio que denotaba que el anterior juego había terminado-

BL¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pasó esta mañana? –preguntó mientras lo miraba confundida-

VG: Recuerdo que me levanté, me duché, fui a desayunar, te ví algún rato y después vine a reclamarte por haberme molestado

BL¿Pero que hay de la conversación durante el desayuno? –su rostro ya mostraba gran seriedad y preocupación-

VG: No la recuerdo –usando el mismo tono-

BL: Parece que no bromeas, así que te lo contaré…

Bulma le contó con detalle la forma en que se había comportado, él la miraba incrédulo pero su tono de voz le demostraba que era verdad lo que decía. Una vez terminó ella de hablar, Vegeta estaba conmocionado, aunque finalmente habló

VG¿Me juras que todo eso es cierto?

BL: Por supuesto¿de veras no te acuerdas?

VG: No, es como si esa parte de mi memoria hubiera desaparecido

BL¿Pero porque crees que sea, yo pensé que tuvo que ver algo con la batalla de Boo¿no crees que él pudo hacerte algo que provocara esto?

VG: No lo creo, él no tenía habilidades para controlar la mente –dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse por la ventana-

BL¿Vegeta a donde vas? –trató de detenerlo-

VG: Necesito pensar en todo esto, ya averiguaré que me pasó y si está relacionado con las pesadillas que tuve

BL¿Que pesadillas? –otra vez estaba confundida-

VG: No es nada, ahora necesito estar sólo

BL…

Así, el saiya salió por la ventana y se dirigió a una pequeña isla cercana, en donde en ocasiones iba a pensar y meditar, era una isla desierta y tan exótica que no entrenaba ahí para no destruirla, cuando llegó se sentó en la cumbre de su montaña favorita tratando de encontrar sentido a todo lo sucedido…

-Continuará-

¡Hola! Pues aquí actualizándoles, como ven voy subiendo un capítulo por semana, aunque creo que ya casi perderé la buena racha porque me esperan unos días de muchas ocupaciones en la Universidad… pero sé que no les interesa eso, hablemos mejor del fic, ya sé que es un poco loco, pero espero que les agrade, ya ven lo que están sufriendo nuestros amigos y cuando las cosas van mal solo pueden empeorar, si no fuera así perderíamos audiencia y hay que hacer lo que el público pide… aunque veo que es poca gente la que lee este fic... ¿sera por actualizar rapido?... Sin cansarlos más con mi vida personal, me despido, espero sus comentarios y trataré de continuar pronto¡Ja ne! melikav


	4. Actitudes Sospechosas

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo IV. Actitudes Sospechosas

El escenario era bellísimo, y para que esta familia pudiera pasar un día de campo agradable no era necesario recorrer largas distancias, bien podrían hacerlo en la parte posterior de su casa, ya que desde que tenían memoria se habían encontrado en ese paraíso apenas tocado por el ser humano en donde la tierra que poseían por herencia del viejo Son Gohan se había mantenido incorruptible al paso de los años, definitivamente la montaña Paoz era el lugar indicado para relajarse, de esos que los acaudalados millonarios buscan para construir finos spa y otros ejemplos de consumismo y vanidad humana.

Para ellos su hogar era algo común, pero cualquier visitante quedaba extasiado de la calma y la armonía que se mantenía con la madre naturaleza. Nuestro amigo Trunks no era la excepción, aunque visitaba esa montaña casi a diario para compartir con su mejor amigo, siempre se sorprendía, le gustaba mucho llegar volando, mientras la comparaba con el bullicio de su amada capital del Oeste, una de las ciudades más importantes de la región en donde se centraba gran parte de la industria y el comercio, lo cual la convertía en un lugar estresante, lleno de personas de los más diversos tipos –y dado que es el mundo Dragon Ball, las más diversas especies- no podía negar las ventajas de vivir en esa urbe, su vida era sumamente cómoda pues disfrutaba de los lujos que sólo una metrópoli y el suficiente capital para vivir en ella pueden proporcionar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar ponerse en el lado de sus amigos ¿como sería vivir en la montaña Paoz, definitivamente le gustaba visitarla, pero ¿sería capaz de vivir allí? sin las superficialidades a las que estaba acostumbrado, realmente no lo sabía, su madre se volvería loca sin poder ir de compras y trabajar en su preciada empresa, y su padre ni se diga, sería incapaz de vivir en un lugar tan rural, pues aunque la ciudad estaba llena de personas que le desagradaban, como digno miembro de la nobleza necesitaba de comodidades, seguro que ambos padres le matarían si les pidiera vivir en un lugar como el que tenía enfrente... Aunque podía pedirle a su madre una casa de verano… Es más, podía comprarla con el dinero que ganó en el Torneo Infantil. El niño continuaba sus pensamientos cuando de repente unos gritos muy familiares le llamaron la atención:

¿: ¡Trunks, ven, estamos por aquí! ¡apresúrate que si no los peces se van a escapar!

TR: Si ya voy Goten –le gritó de vuelta mientras bajaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ki de su amigo, pues la gran cantidad de árboles le impedían ubicarlo visualmente-

GK: ¡¡Ah! ¡Que bueno que viniste Trunks! te estábamos esperando, ¿que te parece si nos ayudas a buscar unos gusanos para usarlos de carnada…?

TK: ¿Gusanos…? -preguntó un poco temeroso-

GH: Si, bueno, es más difícil atrapar peces con cañas de pescar, pero no hay duda de que es más divertido…-explicó con su habitual sonrisa-

GT: ¡Mira este Trunks! lo encontré en el fango, mira mide como medio metro… ¡ven ayúdame a sacar más! –le dijo sonriente mientras le ponía muy cerca de la cara la enorme lombriz que se veía sumamente apetitosa, claro, si eres un pez-

TR:…….. –el pequeño semisaiya palideció de pronto-

CH: Trunks cariño, ¿te sucede algo malo? –le preguntó en tono preocupado-

TR:……… -se puso de color azul-

GT: ¿Qué te pasa Trunks, acaso estas enfadado? –le dijo sin quitar el enorme gusano de su cara-

GH: Yo creo que le asustó el gusano, ¡¡quítaselo de la cara Goten, Oye ¿Trunks estás bien? –le gritó mientras zarandeaba al hijo del príncipe que lucía descompuesto-

TK:………-al borde del desmayo-

GK: ¡¡AH! Ya me acordé, Vegeta le tiene mucho miedo a los gusanos y seguramente Trunks heredó ese temor –gritó de pronto-

CH: ¿Goku, de que estás hablando? ¿tu como sabes eso de Vegeta, ¿Trunks estás enfermo? pobrecito ven que te voy a atender…

Una vez que Goten alejó de ahí el horrendo gusano, todos rodearon a Trunks que comenzó a recuperarse del shock en que estuvo, Chichi le había dado un poco de agua y trataba de calmarlo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

TR: Ya me siento mejor –dijo mientras a su rostro volvían los colores normales-

GH: ¿De verdad te dan miedo los gusanos, Trunks? –le preguntó extrañado-

TR: ¡¡¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, soy el hijo del gran príncipe saiyajin y unos simples insectos no pueden asustarme! –les dijo con una pose y un tono que a todos les resultó demasiado familiar-

Todos lo veían inquisidoramente con una gotita en sus frentes ¬¬U

GT: Ya deja de decir tonterías, todos te vimos como no podías hablar ni moverte del miedo, no lo niegues –le inquirió su mejor amigo-

GH: Si, pensé que te quedarías traumado o que ibas a desmayarte –prosiguió el primogénito de Goku-

CH: Si Trunks, todos tenemos nuestros temores y no te debes avergonzar por eso –le replicó cariñosamente-

TR: Pues a decir verdad me tomó por sorpresa, de otra manera no me habría asustado por un simple gusanito –expresó riendo con cara de ni-yo-me-lo-creo-

GK: Como tu digas, pero no puedo decir que me sorprende, es normal que los hijos se parezcan a sus padres

TR: ¿A que se refiere señor Goku? Que yo sepa mi mamá no le tiene miedo a esas cosas, de hecho hasta hay algunos en el jardín de la Corporación

GK: Me refiero a tu papá, si lo hubieras visto cuando estábamos dentro del cuerpo de Boo, puso una cara idéntica a la tuya cuando nos topamos con unos parásitos intestinales…

GH: ¿De verdad? ¿Vieron parásitos, eso es muy interesante, me hubiera gustado verlos y analizar que clase de comportamiento mostraban –dijo poniendo su cara científica-

GT: ¡Eso no es importante Gohan! papá ¿de verdad el señor Vegeta estaba asustado por algo? Yo pensé que él no le temía a nada –le dijo expresando la admiración que tenía por el implacable padre de su amigo-

GK: ¿De donde sacaste esa idea Goten, como dijo tu mamá los temores que cada persona tenga no son algo de lo que uno deba avergonzarse

TR: ¿Pero está seguro señor, yo no creo que mi papá se asustara tanto como yo hace un momento

CH: ¡Ajá! me parece muy bien que admitas que estabas asustado Trunks, ese es el primer paso para superarlo

TR: ¿Cual es el segundo paso? –preguntó algo interesado-

CH: Enfrentarlo –le señaló con convicción-

TR: ¬¬ Me quedo con el primero…

GT: Papá, cuéntanos más de lo que pasó en el cuerpo de Boo, por favor, queremos saber todo lo que sucedió y como acabaron con esos horribles parásitos

GK: La verdad es que esos gusanitos eran muy amables, así que no acabamos con ellos y hasta nos indicaron el camino para encontrarlos a ustedes

Todos lo miraban incrédulos…

Luego de un rato bajo la sombra de un inmenso cerezo que a cada instante perdía sus hermosas hojas color rosa, Goku les contó con detalle lo que pasó en el cuerpo de Boo, desde la desfusión hasta la manera en que salieron, pasando por la parte de los gusanos, los pastelillos, la pelea con el mismo Boo y otras peripecias. Los chicos al igual que su esposa lo escuchaban con asombro e interés, definitivamente el saiya era bueno en el arte de la elocuencia y con sus ocurrencias hacía el relato muy ameno.

Así pasaron todo el resto de la mañana, pues por consideración a Trunks dejaron de lado el asunto de la pesca de manera tradicional con cañas y anzuelos. Una vez terminado el campirano almuerzo, -el cual era merecedor de admiración para las manos que lo prepararon ya que parecía la comida de dos ejércitos y no la de cinco personas- decidieron tomar una pequeña siesta al aire libre, luego de lo que habían planeado hacer cierto entrenamiento ligero sólo para no perder la costumbre.

------------------------------------

En la preciosa isla en las afueras de la capital del Oeste el príncipe saiyajin había pasado un largo rato tratando de decodificar los sucesos que lo agobiaban, sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo, especialmente porque en las dos horas que llevaba tratando de concentrarse en la búsqueda de una explicación racional, los avances habían sido escasos: su pequeña pérdida de memoria, las horribles y confusas pesadillas unidas al cansancio psicológico en que se encontraba lo hacían sentirse desdichado. El hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente y como no quería agregar otra penuria a las que ya tenía entendió que lo mejor era regresar a casa y comer algo (_algo_, eso es definitivamente un eufemismo)

Voló relajadamente sobre el océano disfrutando la agradable brisa marina que en su rostro dejaba el especial aroma de la sal, la arena y el mar en perfecta mezcla. Cerró los ojos para aspirar ese perfume natural mientras se dejaba conquistar por las sensaciones. (no me miren así, si estoy hablando de Vegeta) Unos gritos desesperados de una multitud le quitaron el encanto al sentimiento de paz que lo embargaba. Abrió los ojos de pronto para encontrarse con una enorme ola que se dirigía maliciosa a una pequeña isla que de recibirla quedaría momentáneamente sepultada…

Vio con horror como en segundos no habría vuelta atrás, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo se abalanzó poniéndose frente al enorme tsunami que caprichoso parecía no intimidarse ante la presencia del poderoso saiya. La multitud asombrada por ver a un hombre en el cielo flotando frente a la masa de agua gritaba que era _el dios del mar_ que ordenaría al océano calmar su ira. Vegeta pensó unos instantes y encontró la respuesta: un Gyaric ho, eso sería suficiente. Así lo hizo, en solo segundos con el poderoso ataque formó un remolino que poco a poco disminuía la majestuosa ola que al final quedó reducida a simple espuma, volviendo a adentrarse en lo profundo.

Agitado y empapado bajó a la playa, cientos de isleños eufóricos lo rodeaban vitoreándolo, ofreciéndole lo que deseara como recompensa por su hazaña de salvar sus vidas y sus hogares. En medio de la multitud el alcalde se acercó, todos le abrieron paso, mientras caminaba hacia el héroe seguido de la prensa…

En Kame House…

El gran maestro Roshi veía su programa de aeróbicos favorito, su sangre estaba a punto de abandonar su nariz, cuando de pronto su preciado show fue interrumpido por las noticias locales. Krillin jugaba con su pequeña Maron cerca de ahí, mientras C-18 leía una revista de modas…

MR: ¿Cómo pueden interrumpir mi programa? ¡Son unos inconcientes! ¡Voy a llamar al canal ahora mismo! –gritaba indignado mientras buscaba el teléfono-

KR: ¿Qué le sucede maestro? –volteó a verlo-

C-18: Parece que quitaron su programa, me parece muy bien que sufra, ¡pervertido! –celebró con su tono de pocos amigos-

Maron: ¿Qué es un pervertido, mami? –preguntó inocentemente-

C-18: Eso de allá es un pervertido, pequeña –le contestó mientras maliciosa señalaba al anciano-

KR: ¡18! ¡No le digas esas cosas a la niña! –le regañó-

C-18: No estoy mintiendo –exclamó volviendo su cara al televisor que presentaba a alguien muy conocido- Oye Krillin ¿ese no es Vegeta? –preguntó extrañada señalando la televisión-

KR: ¿Cómo? –preguntó volteando a ver la televisión- Subiré el volumen –afirmó al tiempo que lo hacía-

Periodista en la televisión: …_Así es amigos televidentes, este hombre con unas habilidades extraordinarias logró frenar el terrible maremoto que amenazaba con destruir nuestra pequeña isla, ahora es considerado todo un héroe. El alcalde ha dicho que declarará este día en su honor, pues al preguntarle que recompensa deseaba por su acción, solo respondió: "¿No tienen algo de comer, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre"… Un momento… Nos informan que el desconocido se llama Vegeta, así que ya lo saben amigos en este municipio a partir de hoy, este día será dedicado al gran héroe Vegeta que salvó nuestras vidas y nuestros hogares, más información en nuestra edición vespertina… En instantes volvemos con la programación normal… _

MR: Esos descarados, no quieren atenderme –mascullaba furioso mientras dejaba sin esperanzas el teléfono en su lugar- ¿Qué están viendo? –preguntó mientras veía la televisión- ¿Era Vegeta? -señaló incrédulo al efectivamente verlo rodeado de personas degustando enormes cantidades de comida-

C-18: ¿Él salvó esa isla? –preguntó uniéndose a la incredulidad generalizada-

KR: Eso parece ¿Qué raro, verdad? –dudaba rascando su cabeza-

C-18: ¡Vaya que ha cambiado! ¡casi no lo puedo creer!

KR: Mejor llamaré a Bulma para preguntarle, de seguro ella nos dirá porque Vegeta actuó de esa manera (¬¬ tan indiscreto como siempre)

MR: Si, si llámala, apuesto a que no te creerá

En la isla Vegeta continuaba disfrutando de la compañía de todos los que celebraban a su alrededor, parece que para esos habitantes el héroe ya no sería más Mister Satán, su nuevo salvador era el gran Vegeta que ahora lucía un distintivo traje del lugar, mismo que cambió por su ropa Calvin Klein que se había arruinado con el agua de sal…

------------------------------------

Después de la reconfortante siesta, como buenos saiyas que son los miembros de la familia Son y el pequeño Trunks decidieron hacer un entrenamiento ligero que tomarían con calma. Al parecer Chichi estaba tan feliz con el regreso de su marido y la nueva situación de reunión familiar que ni siquiera objetó los planes de los hombres, aunque para ser sinceros, ella se sentía un poco relegada, siempre había entrenado al pequeño Goten pero ahora estaba tan embelezado con su padre que ni siquiera la invitó a jugar con él. Pero sin tomar mucha importancia se dedicó a recoger los vestigios que el generoso almuerzo había dejado. Luego de un rato de calentamientos y estiramientos Gohan aprovechó la armonía familiar para pedir un permiso y visitar a Videl a lo que su madre no puso objeción…

Goku decidió que el aire un poco más frío que se encuentra montaña arriba era lo mejor para los chicos en esos momentos, la verdad quería experimentar las bondades de su hogar más a fondo, así que luego del calentamiento informó a Chichi que llevaría a los niños a ese lugar a lo que su querida esposa accedió sin rechistar, _"definitivamente está de buen humor"_ pensó el guerrero

Al llegar, comenzaron su primer entrenamiento bajo la instrucción de Goku…

GK: Bien niños, quiero que me ataquen para poder ver su poder, sé que han subido su nivel así que vamos a ver hasta donde, tu primero Trunks –les indicó con su siempre agradable tono-

TR: Si, ya verás mi gran poder –exclamó con su más orgullosa pose-

GT: ¡Tu puedes Trunks! –le animó-

Y así Trunks con su mejor voluntad trató de golpear al poderoso saiyajin, pasaron largos minutos y mientras el experimentado guerrero comenzaba a aburrirse, el pequeño príncipe respiraba agitado e impotente ante las grandes capacidades de su oponente

GK: Bien ahora es tu turno Goten –decidió tranquilamente-

TR: ¿pero por que? ¡Yo todavía no he terminado! –contestó decidido aunque exhausto-

GT: ¡Ya no seas egoísta, es mi turno! –reclamó-

GK: Descansa un poco Trunks, luego seguiremos ¿está bien? –le convenció sonriente mientras agitaba sus cabellos de color lila-

TR: Bueno –suspiró resignado y fue a sentarse a una roca cercana-

La historia se repitió con Goten, cientos de ataques a una velocidad imposible de seguir para los ojos humanos, pero de todas maneras inútiles ante el saiya, que fastidiado de la debilidad de su pequeño y adorable rival decidió poner fin también a ese combate

GK: No puedes contra mí Goten, pero tengo una idea… ¡Trunks ven acá! –le gritó al otro niño que estaba más lejos-

TR: ¿Ya es mi turno otra vez? –preguntó feliz-

GT: ¡No, todavía no! –reclamó celoso-

GK: La verdad pensaba que ustedes podían atacarme al mismo tiempo, así talvez tengan una oportunidad de golpearme

GT: ¿Quieres que nos fusionemos, papá? –preguntó ilusionado-

GK: Creo que eso sería exagerar, solo estamos entrenando ligeramente, por ahora solo atáquenme juntos

TR: ¿No cree que será mucho para usted señor? –señaló con preocupación-

GK: No se preocupen por mí, ¡Vamos ataquen!

GT: Bien Trunks, ¡demostrémosle nuestro gran poder!

El combate se calentaba, al principio los chicos no lograban atinar pero al paso de los minutos su coordinación mejoraba hasta poner un poco en aprietos a Goku, que aunque suene difícil de creer comenzaba a molestarse

GK: Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, nunca me derrotarán así, no parecen guerreros saiyajines –su tono sonaba algo enfadado-

TR: ¡Pero ya hemos logrado golpearte! ¡pronto te acabaremos!

GT: ¡Ríndete papá! –gritaba emocionado-

GK: ¡Nunca podrán vencerme! ¡yo soy el guerrero más fuerte del Universo! ustedes solo unos pequeños insectos comparados conmigo –les insultó seriamente-

Los niños se extrañaron un poco con esas palabras, ya habían oído unas semejantes pero en otra persona, aunque no podían recordar claramente en quien. Los golpes y diversos ataques siguieron, Goku no les daba respiro, algunos de sus golpes realmente estaban encajando en los niños que comenzaban a resentirse, por lo que ocasionalmente les daba unos segundos para que se recuperaran un poco

TR: ¡Oye que presumido es tu papá! –mencionó con algo de fastidio-

GT: Pero lo que dice es cierto –señaló resignado y exhausto-

TR: No lo creo, mi papá es muy fuerte… y también Gohan –agregó jadeando de cansancio-

GT: Y nosotros… y el señor Piccolo –añadió completando la lista-

GK: ¡No se distraigan! ¡un enemigo podría derrotarlos fácilmente! –les regañó al tiempo que daba una patada en la cara de cada uno-

TR: ¡Eso me dolió en serio! ¡ahora verás! ¡te venceré! –se quejó al tiempo que furioso se lanzaba otra vez al ataque-

GK: ¡Eres un inútil como tu padre! ¡nunca podrás derrotarme como él tampoco puede! ¡soy inalcanzable para todos ustedes! jajaja –rió desquiciado asustando a los niños-

TR: ¡Mi papá no es un inútil! ¡no te atrevas a insultarlo! –gritó atacando furioso-

GT: Si papá, no deberías ofender al señor Vegeta, él también es un gran guerrero –afirmó enojado con su padre y en solidaridad con su amigo-

GK: ¡Vamos Goten! no te quedes atrás y sígueme atacando –le recriminó mientras golpeaba al pequeño Trunks y su hijo lo miraba confundido-

GT: ¡Está bien! Trunks: hagamos nuestro ataque combinado del _chocolat-vanilla punch_

TR: Si, eso le enseñará –seguía realmente furioso-

GK: No puedo esperar pequeños –ahora su sonrisa era ¿maligna?-

El ataque combinado de los pequeñines tenía gran coordinación lo cual demostraba que lo habían practicado con empeño, aunque como era de esperarse no tenía ni la fuerza, ni la velocidad suficientes para poder poner en verdaderos problemas a efectivamente uno de los guerreros más fuertes del Universo, por lo que luego de varios intentos fallidos, los niños comenzaban a verse agotados, mientras su oponente se reía y los retaba constantemente…

Un ki familiar se acercaba lo cual detuvo a los guerreros unos instantes, se trataba de Gohan que tras comprobar que Videl no se encontraba en casa, muy decepcionado decidió unirse al entrenamiento, pero cuando llegó extrañamente vio las actitudes de los presentes mucho más serias de cómo las dejó

GH: ¿Oigan quien murió? ¿Por qué están tan disgustados? –preguntó sonriente-

TR: Yo mejor me voy para mi casa –afirmó fastidiado, limpiando un hilito de sangre de su boca-

GH: Pero… ¿por qué tan pronto? yo venía a entrenar con ustedes –sólo los miraba confundido-

GT: Ya no queremos entrenar con mi papá –dijo con un puchero como niño de preescolar diciendo: ya no quiero jugar con él-

GK: Ja, niños ilusos al ver que no pueden vencerme sólo se retiran, ¡cobardes miserables! –le susurró a su primogénito mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

GH: ¡¡¡¿Papá! –no podía creer lo que escuchaba-

GT: Yo te acompaño a tu casa Trunks –le dijo aún con cara de enfado hacia su padre-

GH: Pero… papá… esperen… niños… ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? –su confusión era extrema-

Los niños se retiraron furiosos con Goku, no era para menos: se burló de ellos en todo el combate, los golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaban y hasta había ofendido a Vegeta. Trunks estaba triste al no poder vengar el agravio tan directo a su padre y Goten estaba decepcionado de la forma en que su papá los había tratado, parece que después de todo su papá no era tan genial como él pensaba…

-----------------Continuará-------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya ven las extrañas características que están adquiriendo, lo que pasa ahora es que aunque Goten y Trunks han oído hablar mucho de Goku no lo conocían muy profundamente, así que no ven del todo las actitudes tan infrecuentes en él.

Y sobre Vegeta, ya vieron que se volvió superhéroe, no digo que normalmente no habría ayudado, talvez si estaba en un día de buen humor lo hubiera hecho disimuladamente, convenciéndose a si mismo de que era parte de su entrenamiento, pero no con tanta simpatía como en esta ocasión, que hasta se quedó comiendo con ellos jajaja

Por cierto a mí siempre me ha gustado mantenerme dentro de los límites de las actitudes de cada personaje pero -como probablemente lo notaron- en este fic no tengo que hacerlo, jajaja puedo hacer que hagan extravagancias debido a su locura temporal, jajaja (sonrisa desquiciada), y si, es una especie de burla a aquellos fics que pecan de extremo OOC…

Espero con ansias sus reviews, ya ven que estoy tratando actualizando rapidito, bueno: un capítulo por semana es lo más rápido que puedo… Y por cierto, voy a aprovechar para promocionar un fic que deje hace unos dias, se llama Cicatrices y la verdad es que poca gente lo ha leido asi que me promociono yo misma (no es que este malo, lo que pasa es que no entra en los criterios de busqueda jiji) asi que se los dejo de tarea... ¡nos leemos, melikav


	5. Mamá

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo V. Mamá

Los pequeños Goten y Trunks se dirigieron a casa del último; tras el terrible entrenamiento que tuvieron con Goku, se encontraban cansados, adoloridos y muy molestos con el saiya, pues se había burlado de ellos, los había golpeado muy duro y hasta ofendió a Vegeta, lo cual fue demasiado para el pequeño Trunks que casi se juraba a si mismo no volver a dirigirle la palabra al papá de su mejor amigo, aunque tampoco le contaría a su padre lo que su rival dijo de él, si lo hacía correría sangre, además acababan de salvar la Tierra y si esos dos se enfrentaban a muerte podían destruirla.

Goten por su parte se sentía también terrible, su papá no era lo que él esperaba para nada, cuando lo conoció en el Torneo le pareció una persona muy agradable, luego, cuando les enseñó la técnica de la fusión aunque fue duro, la situación lo ameritaba y después con los pocos momentos que habían compartido ya le tenía gran respeto y admiración pero lo sucedido en el entrenamiento y antes de eso, cuando fue a despertarlo en la mañana y lo trató de muy mala manera… la verdad era como si su papá tuviera dos caras.

Luego de un rato llegaron volando a Capsule Corporation, durante el camino prácticamente no se dirigieron la palabra, los dos estaban conmocionados cada uno por sus propias ideas. Al bajar a la primera que vieron fue a la siempre agradable señora Briefs que de inmediato les ofreció pastelillos de fresa recién comprados, por supuesto que los chicos aceptaron gustosos, el dulce es una efectiva manera de olvidar la tristeza al menos momentáneamente.

Bulma, que trabajaba en el prototipo de una nueva auto-nave mientras firmaba unos documentos urgentes de la empresa (la verdad es que es de esas personas que deben estar haciendo más de una cosa a la vez para sentirse llenas) escuchó a los niños en el jardín y decidió salir en su búsqueda, bien sabía que su madre los llenaría de golosinas y prefería detenerlos antes de que los convirtiera en adictos a ese polvo blanco llamado azúcar. Al llegar efectivamente vio a los pequeños saiyas que comían haciendo honor a sus ancestros…

BL: ¡Niños! ya les he dicho que no deben comer tantas golosinas, arruinarán sus dientes y además pueden quedar hechos una bola como Majin Boo –les regañó aunque de una manera cariñosa-

TR: Lo siento mamá, es que la abuela nos los regaló –le dijo con una carita de inocente que siempre conquistaba a casi todos a su alrededor incluida su madre-

Sra.B: Si hija, no seas tan estricta. Ven, cómete uno –le invitó con su melódica voz-

BL: Está bien, pero quiero que ustedes vayan y se laven esos dientes de inmediato o después no se quejen si tenemos que llevarlos al dentista –siguió haciendo uso de su mejor tono de mamá-

TR: Si mamá, iremos enseguida –le respondió poniéndose de pie-

BL: ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué están tan desarreglados? –les cuestionó al verlos ya de pie, con la ropa arruinada y muy sucios-

GT: Es que estuvimos entrenando –le respondió melancólicamente, recordando lo sucedido-

BL: Me parece muy raro que Chichi los dejara venir así tan desordenados… -reflexionó para si misma- …Quiero que ustedes dos vayan a ducharse y a ponerse ropa limpia, luego podrán jugar –les ordenó-

TR: Si mamá –dijo sin entusiasmo-

GT: Enseguida –en el mismo tono-

Los niños corrieron hasta adentro de la casa a acatar las órdenes de Bulma, mientras Goten recordó el pequeño detalle de que no le pidieron permiso a su madre de venir y que de seguro se enfadaría mucho con ellos al saber que se fueron sin avisar. Bulma por su parte se permitió degustar un par de pastelillos ella también, además ya llevaba varios días respetando su dieta, por hoy podría romperla un poco, su madre alegre le ofreció también un poco de té, parecía que la máxima en la vida de esa irritante dama era llenar de comida a todos los que le rodean.

Sra.B: Dime querida ¿Qué se hizo el guapo de Vegeta? Pasé por la cámara de gravedad para darle algunos de mis deliciosos pastelillos y la vi apagada ¿acaso está enfermo? –preguntó extrañada prácticamente afirmando que la enfermedad es la única razón que puede alejarlo de su templo personal-

BL: No sé en donde está, salió desde hace mucho rato y ni siquiera vino a almorzar –le respondió con algo de molestia, pues estaba preocupada por él y ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer-

Sra.B: Eso si que me parece raro, ¿se fue a entrenar fuera? –prosiguió-

BL: No lo sé –ya se estaba fastidiando, pues ella misma quería saber en donde estaba-

Sra.B: No creo que ande de compras, ¿habrá ido a visitar al divino de Goku? Con eso de que ahora está vivo… –la señora seguía en sus cavilaciones-

BL:¡¡Ya te dije que se fue hace rato! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! –se levantó enfadada dirigiéndose a su laboratorio, dejando a su madre extrañada aunque resignada de su mala actitud-

Sra.B: _"Pobre Bulma, seguro que otra vez se peleo con mi querido yerno, ¡ah! si no supiera que de verdad se aman juraría que son enemigos" –_se quedó reflexionando sonriente la señora mientras bebía otro té de limón-

En el camino al laboratorio Bulma se encontró con otra de las personas más amables de la casa, su padre el doctor Briefs…

Dr.B: Bulma, querida, ¡Que bien que te veo! ¡Mira lo que tengo! son unos nuevos robots que seguramente Vegeta disfrutará muchísimo, son cuatro veces más fuertes que los de la última vez –le enseñó orgulloso su última creación- (ya ven: a Vegeta todo el mundo lo consiente en esa casa, la verdad es que es sí lo tratan como un príncipe n.n …Uhmm, por algo se quedó ahí ¿verdad?)

BL: Si seguro que le gustarán –respondió sin interés-

Dr.B: Por cierto, ¿Discutieron otra vez? Fui a su cámara de gravedad y no estaba. ¿No sabes en donde se encuentra? -preguntó inocentemente también sorprendido de la ausencia del saiya que no se perdía un entrenamiento-

BL: ¡¡No sé donde está! ¡¿Quién creen que soy para saberlo! ¡¡Demonios! ¡¡Ni que fuera su mamá! –gritó ya exasperada, desquitándose con el despistado as de la tecnología-

Dr.B: Ya no te enfades hija que te vas a envejecer muy rápido, si quieres vivir muchos años debes llevar una vida tranquila… aunque bueno la vida que llevas no es muy tranquila que digamos –prosiguió amablemente haciendo caso omiso de la rabieta de su única hija-

Otra vez molesta se alejó de su encantador padre (la verdad es que yo adoro a ese señor, lo veo tan dulce, jajaja), pensando en como parecía que todos en la casa se empeñaban en volverla loca, si seguía así eventualmente lo iban a lograr, su padre por otro lado pensaba en que aprovecharía que Vegeta no estaba, para hacer unos ajustes a su máquina de gravedad, es mejor aprovechar que no está, "_¡con lo que cuesta sacarlo de ahí!"_ –Pensó divertido el simpático y distraído genio-

---------------------

Gohan no salía de su sorpresa, personalmente había escuchado a su padre decir que los pequeños Goten y Trunks eran unos "Cobardes Miserables", simplemente no podía creerlo, si alguien se lo hubiera contado lo habría retado por mentiroso, pero no podía equivocarse, además los chiquillos actuaron extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente vió al pequeño Trunks limpiar un poco de sangre de su boca, y los dos estaban con la ropa muy sucia y rota, y eso considerando que era un ligero entrenamiento solo para pasar el rato, era demasiado, por un momento recordó los antiguos entrenamientos con su maestro Piccolo, esos si que eran extremos… La verdad es que la actitud de su padre era simplemente imposible… Un golpe directo al rostro cortesía de dicho padre lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato y enfocarse más en la pelea de entrenamiento que él mismo tenía enfrente.

Y es que cuando los chicos se fueron intentó pedir explicación de sus actos a Goku pero para su sorpresa antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo le dijo que era su turno de entrenar y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta se puso en guardia enviando el primer ataque, la suerte es que Gohan en esos momentos poseía un nivel de poder como el de su padre prácticamente hasta superior, por lo que aunque el entrenamiento calentó, los dos se encontraban muy empatados lo cual evitó que saliera alguno realmente herido…

Luego de un rato, el agotamiento se hizo presente por lo que decidieron parar e ir a casa, Piccolo desde el Sagrado Templo de Kamisama ya se encontraba alerta y pendiente de la extraña situación, pues mientras se encontraba en su meditación diaria sintió como el ki de su pupilo y de Goku subían estrepitosamente, lo cual le preocupó de sobremanera. Una vez que desde su atalaya observó la situación, extrañado concluyó que solo entrenaban, aunque durante la pelea en varias ocasiones parecían enemigos… el sabio guerrero de Nameku pensó que lo mejor era tenerlos vigilados, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Los dos saiyas fueron directo a su casa, la actitud de Goku parecía otra vez normal, y en el vuelo de regreso Gohan decidió que era el momento perfecto para su interrogatorio, ahora que su padre parecía normal... _normal_, esa es una palabra graciosa para definir su vida, definitivamente no calzaba en ninguna oración pronunciada por quienes le rodeaban, pero no debía entretenerse en reflexiones filosóficas en esos momentos, se regañó a si mismo…

GH: Dime papá, Goten y Trunks parecían enojados contigo ¿pasó algo en mi ausencia? –preguntó aparentando despreocupación-

GK: Pues no, solo entrenamos un poco, no podían vencerme y seguramente se molestaron por eso, ya sabes como son los niños –le dijo volviendo a su amable tono-

GH: ¿No les dijiste nada que los ofendiera? –siguió cuestionando desconfiado-

GK: No que yo recuerde ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso estaban muy molestos?

GH: ¿Pero es que no los viste? Estaban muy serios y se fueron muy rápido en cuanto yo llegué ¿estaban peleándose entre ellos, porque a veces se disgustan pero nunca duran enojados más de un rato

GK: Yo no sé, lo vi todo normal, seguramente son imaginaciones tuyas Gohan… Ahora voy a aumentar la velocidad, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, tu ya sabes que entrenar siempre me abre el apetito –concluyó sonriendo y efectivamente volando más a prisa para saciar su estómago que ya comenzaba con los típicos sonidos-

Gohan siguió contemplándolo, talvez era cierto, talvez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no la merecía, aunque el comentario de su padre no salía de su cabeza, ¿desde cuando su papá se burla de sus oponentes de esa manera? La verdad es que esa frase sonaría común en otra persona, pero definitivamente no en su padre. Aumentó él también la velocidad, sería mejor mantenerlo vigilado por si las dudas, en una ocasión estudió el síndrome de estrés post-traumático ¿tendría su papá algo de eso? Todo era tan raro…

---------------------

Vegeta aterrizó como de costumbre en el jardín de la casa, su adorable suegra al verlo llegar, corrió a recibirle, la verdad es que por más desplantes que él le hiciera ella siempre le sonreía y le recordaba lo apuesto y galán que era, ciertamente estas atenciones siempre ponían al borde de un ataque de nervios al más terrible de los saiyajin, que constantemente procuraba no encontrársela de frente, pues casi siempre que la veía no podía evitar ciertas escabrosas ideas que se apoderaban de sus pensamientos y que a cualquiera nos haría recordar sus días de asesino y torturador de planetas.

SraB: ¡¡Yuuuujuuuu! ¡¡Vegeeeetaaaa! –llamó con su inconfundible voz, mientras se apresuraba a ponérsele en frente, estrategia que comúnmente utilizaba para evitar que escapara-

VG: Hola –saludó esta vez con una simpatía que no le es propia-

SraB:¡Vegeta cariño! ¡Que guapo que te ves hoy! Esa ropa te queda muy bien ¿acaso andabas de compras? n.n

VG: No, es solo que mi ropa se arruinó y me obsequiaron ésta –era quizás la primera vez que respondía una pregunta directa de su suegra-

Y es que en verdad el saiyajin se veía "diferente" por decir lo menos, pues tras detener el maremoto en la pequeña isla, su ropa quedó además de mojada muy maltratada por lo que el dueño de una tienda de ropa gustosamente regaló al héroe una muy interesante y distintiva de esos cálidos lugares: una camisa de botones azul con dibujos de enormes girasoles, un collar de pequeñas conchas negras que hacía juego con un par de pulseras, un pantaloncillo blanco y corto hasta las rodillas, y unas sandalias terminaban el que es un encantador atuendo en cualquier chico, que sin embargo imagínense como se ve en el estricto príncipe de los saiyajin…

SraB: Pues como te dije es una ropa bellísima, tan alegre, aunque he de admitir que con cualquier cosa que uses te ves bien… Ah y por cierto ¡¡mira que deliciosos pastelillos de fresa he comprado! ¡¡Siéntate, te serviré algunos! –el saiya se sentó en la mesa del jardín y ella comenzó a servirle mientras continuaba su plática- Fíjate que justo en el Centro han abierto una nueva repostería especializada en productos derivados de la fresa, es un lugar encantador, deberías visitarlo: queda justo al lado del antiguo Cine Variedades, bueno no te servirá de mucho la dirección puesto que casi no conoces la ciudad… pero lo que te contaba es que entonces decidí probar la pastelería… yo siempre he preferido el chocolate, pero no puedo decidir que me gusta más en segundo lugar ¿la vainilla o la fresa?… ¿vainilla o fresa?… ¿vainilla o fresa?…¿tu que opinas querido? (si todavía siguen leyendo amigos, ustedes son masoquistas, ¡¡esta señora me va a volver loca! ¡¡Imagínensela hablando en mi cabeza!)

VG: A mi me gusta más el chocolate –respondió calidamente mientras seguía devorando los pastelillos-

SraB: n.n ¿En serio? Yo sabía que en algo podríamos estar de acuerdo ¿Quieres que te sirva más? Compré muchísimos pensando en Trunks y en ti –le siguió ofreciendo, mientras sacaba una cápsula con por lo menos una centena de los simpáticos pastelitos de color rosa-

VG: Si, sírveme más… Gracias mamá

La señora Briefs abrió los ojos como casi nunca lo hace… se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo a lo cual el saiya no opuso resistencia (hasta yo tengo un tic nervioso en el ojo)

SraB: ¡¡Oh Cariño! Yo sabía que algún día me ibas a llamar mamá… ¡¡Estoy taaan feliz! Siempre quise que me aceptaras como tu mami, yo sé que la tuya murió cuando eras sólo un bebé, pobre de ti, pero ahora yo te cuidaré como si hubieras nacido de mi vientre –la dama seguía sollozando mientras Vegeta sonreía un poco avergonzado y sonrojado a más no poder pero finalmente dejándose abrazar-

Bulma vio desde su la ventana la escena e imaginó lo peor, por años lo había evitado, siempre se interponía entre su madre y Vegeta para que no sucediera nada y ahora… ¡¡ese Malnacido! ¡¡!Nunca se lo perdonaría! Podía perdonarle muchas cosas, pero esto no… Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y a unos cuantos pasos de llegar gritó aterrorizada…

BL: ¡¡Vegeta! ¡¡Suéltala! ¡¡No le hagas daño por favor! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-

Vegeta y su nueva mami se exaltaron al escuchar los gritos y se separaron del inocente abrazo

SraB: ¿Bulma querida? ¿a que vienen todos esos gritos? –preguntó extrañada y aún con lagrimitas de felicidad en los ojos-

Bulma la miró por unos momentos y aún confundida la abrazó fuertemente

BL: ¡¡Mamá, estas bien! ¿no te hizo mucho daño verdad? –las lágrimas seguían pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder se volvió ahora fiera hacia su pareja- ¡¡Vegeta! ¡¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensarlo? ¡¡Desgraciado! –le gritó al tiempo que le dio una bofetada que dejó su mano sumamente inflamada-

VG: Pero… Bulma… yo… lo lamento –no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero viéndola tan enojada era mejor hacerlo, la señora Briefs estaba sin palabras-

BL: ¿Lo lamentas? ¡¡Intentas matar a mi madre y solo dices que lo lamentas! ¡¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Creí que habías cambiado! ¡¡Creí que después de lo de Majin Boo mejorarías más aún tu manera de ser! ¡¡Soy una tonta y tu jamás cambiarás! ¡¡Serás un maldito asesino toda tu vida! –gritaba ya sin control, mientras se sostenía su mano que comenzaba a dolerle mucho-

VG: yo… ¿matarla? Pero… -sus balbuceos y la cara de terror que puso ante su mujer eran clara señal de que no estaba en sus cabales :p-

SraB: ¡Bulma ya basta! no sé que te sucede, no está bien que te pongas celosa, solo fue un abrazo inocente de madre a hijo –la señora no había entendido el motivo de la discusión, así que lo trataba a su manera-

BL: ¿Celosa? ¿Abrazo? –tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, frunció el ceño y por fin preguntó ya más calmada- …Vegeta ¿estabas abrazando a mi madre?

SraB: Bueno en realidad no fue su culpa, yo me emocioné muchísimo cuando me dijo mamá y entonces fue que lo abracé, él solo me correspondió –se explicó apenada, pensando que su hija estaba en verdad celosa, pensado mal de ellos-

BL: ¡¡Un momento! Otra vez ¿Por qué lo abrazaste, mamá? –Preguntó en otro ataque de nervios, pensando que escuchó mal-

SraB: Ah, es que yo le ofrecí pastelitos de fresa y él me dijo: "gracias mamá" ¡¡No te imaginas lo tierno que sonó! me emocioné muchísimo –Vegeta solo las observaba, temeroso de que si hacía un comentario se enojaran más con él- (XD)

BL: ¡¡¿QUE! Vegeta: ¿eso es cierto? –preguntó escandalizada-

VG: Pues si, eso fue lo que pasó –su tono era sumamente tímido y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

Bulma los miró unos instantes, su mamá y su hombre se quedaron a la expectativa de su reacción, hasta que…

BL:¡¡No puede ser! ¡¡Perdió la razón! ¡¡esto es terrible! –comenzó otra vez a llorar desesperada, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso, en una escena que se veía sumamente exagerada-

VG: Ya no llores Bulma, mira: yo me disculpo si te hice sufrir –eso solo la hizo llorar más pensando en que era la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaba disculparse en serio y no sarcásticamente- (en realidad es la tercera vez en todo el fic, pero ella parece no notarlo)

SraB: Cariño, deja de llorar, por favor, creo que estás sobreactuando –le dijo en un tono de regaño que era igual de empalagoso que su tono normal-

BL:¡¡Debí imaginarlo al verlo vestido de esta manera! ¡¡Se volvió loco! –lloraba pareciendo ella la loca, sin siquiera levantarse del suelo-

VG: Ya no estés triste, además te tengo un obsequio –le dijo sonriendo logrando momentáneamente la atención de la peliazul- ¡¡Toma! –le exclamó feliz entregándole una… ¿fruta?-

BL: ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta-

VG: Es un Kiwi, espera a que lo pruebes, ¡¡Nunca había probado uno hasta hoy! Pero aunque se vea feo, es delicioso, tiene un sabor como a guanábana y banano combinados y por dentro es de un color tan verde como Piccolo ¡¡Vamos, Pruébalo! –ahora si parecía desquiciado-

Bulma vio el delicioso Kiwi y soltó el llanto de nuevo, maldecía su suerte que había convertido a su amado hombre -dueño de un carácter de los mil demonios- en eso… un tipo que hablaba apasionadamente de una fruta, un tipo que se había buscado una madre sustituta, que le había traído un obsequio y hasta se había disculpado… Seguía llorando a mares su desgracia, lloraba como cuando era una adolescente y por cualquier cosa el mundo se le venía encima y es que esta vez así era: había perdido a su príncipe saiyajin y estaba aterrorizada con la idea de que fuera para siempre…

----------Continuará-----------

Hola ¿Cómo andan? Eh, pues… no me tiren tomates por favor, la verdad es que este capitulo quedó volado, a mi me parece que fue muy cómico pero son puros disparates, jeje, es que la mamá de Bulma le altera los nervios a cualquiera.

Además la que va a terminar loca con este fic es Bulma, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo van a acabar con su salud mental, aunque la comprendo yo también estaría en un colapso nervioso si mi frío y calculador saiya se convierte es un gentil amante de los Kiwis, jajaja. Y en el próximo capítulo veremos a otra víctima de todo esto: Chichi ¿Cómo reaccionará ante los cambios de su querido esposo? Y que decir de Goten que sufre cada vez más con su papá tan cruel… ¡¡No se lo pierdan!

_Shadir_: me mataste de risa con tu review, y es que me lo imaginé disfrazado, Vegeta ya usa la tradicional ropa tallada, las botas y los guantes, ahora sólo ponle una capa blanca, una SV gigante en el pecho y listo ¡un superhéroe al mejor estilo americano! "Súper Vegeta al rescate de los débiles y en eterna lucha por la justicia…" (aunque mejor le dejamos la ropa interior por dentro del traje ;)

_Viveka, Kawaii Destruction_: mis fieles lectoras y amigas, espero que les guste este –a mi criterio- divertido capítulo

Un saludo especial para mi nueva amiga _Panchis_: chica, me encantan tus correos…

Espero sus reviews, ¿Qué pasa que cada vez me dejan menos? Y no me digan que es que hay poca gente leyendo, los hits me dicen que si leen pero no dejan reviews ¡Vamos anímense! Los reviews es lo que alimenta el ego del escritor y con la vanidad en decaída las producciones se tardan más en salir… (y a mi no me juzguen: Vegeta es orgulloso, vanidoso, egocéntrico, etc y a él nadie lo juzga… claro será porque es uno de los seres más poderosos del animé, talvez sea por eso, pero bueno yo también puedo ser algo vanidosa ¿o no? XDD no se lo crean mucho solo bromeo o más o menos)

Ya no los canso con este comentario tan largo, ¡¡nos leemos! ¡¡Reviews, melikav


	6. Goku se Impone

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo VI. Goku se Impone

¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡Siglos sin actualizar!!! Así que les dejo un pequeño resumen de este fic, que espero les refresque la memoria:

_Estamos un día después de que terminara la Batalla de Boo, nuestros amigos regresan muy felices a sus vidas normales, pero algo extraño les sucede a Goku y a Vegeta: han tenido ciertos "episodios" que han dejado a todos con la boca abierta por decir lo menos, ahora continúan sus bizarros comportamientos sin que nadie entienda la causa de los mismos, muchos piensan que los pobres saiya están traumados o locos…_

Chichi se encontraba en una de sus tareas diarias más comunas: lavar los platos, es cierto cocinar era una labor monumental pero lavar platos es lo que le requería más tiempo y sinceramente era lo que más odiaba hacer, aunque por supuesto nunca lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto que no… ella es el ama de casa perfecta.

Le gustaba meterse en sus pensamientos mientras realizaba las labores domésticas, casi siempre recuerdos felices del pasado pero acompañados de un dolor constante en el pecho que aunque se iba acallando con los años, no desaparecía del todo desde aquel día del histórico Cell Game.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy, se dio cuenta de que ese dolor ya no existía, se había ido completamente, quizás estaba relacionado con el hecho de que al fin su querido esposo había regresado a ella, años de extrañarlo, noches de añorarlo y ahora lo tenía de vuelta… eran una familia de nuevo. La dulce sonrisa, la inocencia de siempre, el calor de sus besos, la cara de espanto que ponía cuando ella se molestaba, uno a uno los recuerdos de su interrumpido matrimonio colmaron sus pensamientos. Solo que ahora podría revivirlos y crear mejores vivencias, definitivamente, ahora los dioses le habían regalado una nueva oportunidad y ella se juraba a si misma que no iba a desaprovecharla.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su agradable trance, era a quien esperaba, así que se apresuró a recibirlo.

CH: Hola Goku¡tan rápido estás de vuelta! –le dijo sonriente-

GK: Ah, Chichi eres tú, es que estaba entrenando y la verdad tuve que parar porque me estoy muriendo de hambre –le contó con la mano detrás de la cabeza, en tan adorable gesto-

CH: No te preocupes, todo tiene solución, descansa un poco mientras que te preparo algo de comer

GK: Está bien, iré a darme un baño –respondió feliz-

CH: Por cierto¿en donde están Goten y Trunks? Creí que entrenaban contigo

GK: Gohan debe estar a punto de llegar y los chiquillos no sé, creo que en Capsule Corp. –la tranquilidad de sus palabras era evidente-

CH¿Cómo que no sabes?, te dejé confiada en que estaban a tu cargo –no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, su querido esposo siempre la hacía enojar-

GK: Pero no te enojes de nuevo Chichi –trataba de convencerla con su tono infantil-

CH¡¡Que no me enoje¡¡Que no me enoje¡Que fácil es decirlo! Eres tan irresponsable como siempre, podrán ser muy fuertes pero aun son niños pequeños, hay que vigilarlos constantemente¿o acaso quieres que Goten se convierta en un rebelde? –No pudo evitarlo, ahora venía su típico discurso-

GK: Ya Chichi, no es para tanto, seguro que están bien –seguía sonriendo-

CH: Ese no es el punto, podrán ser muy poderosos y todo lo que quieras pero el mundo actual está llenos de drogas, pandilleros, pornografía y muchos otros vicios que pueden corromper sus inocentes mentes, especialmente en la ciudad, si fueras un buen padre sabrías eso

GK: Ellos son buenos niños, y no se meterán en problemas, además ya deben de haber llegado y Bulma debe de estarlos cuidando en este momento –ya se estaba cansando de los regaños, algo inusual en él-

CH: No se como pude pensar que todo iba a estar bien ahora, eres un irresponsable, no sabes como cuidar un niño y solo piensas en entrenamientos y comida, si pusieras atención al mundo que te rodea te darías cuenta de que hay peligros y que si no es por mi, Gohan ya sería un rebelde –esta parte del discurso siempre sonaba dramática-

GK: Ya me estoy cansando de tus reproches, la verdad todo lo que dices son tonterías –por primera vez en su vida lograba subir la voz ante su mujer-

CH: GOKU ¡¡¡¿Como puedes hablarme así?!!! –le gritó entre histérica y sorprendida-

GK: Pues es la verdad, tu siempre andas con reclamos y diciendo cosas sin sentido, los chicos no son ni serán rebeldes nunca, no van a corromperse por salir de la casa solos, son muy inteligentes para meterse en drogas y ciertamente no creo que sepan nada de pornografía –la solidez de los argumentos habla por si misma-

CH: Goku ¿te sientes bien?, no pareces tu mismo –ahora más que enojada, parecía sorprendida-

GK¡¡Ah!! seguramente yo me estoy convirtiendo en rebelde –Goku descubría el sarcasmo-

CH¡¿Como puedes burlarte de mi de esa forma, después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar –ahora estaba la borde del llanto, siempre cambia rápidamente de humor-

GK: Pues no se si te has dado cuenta pero la vida es dura, peleo batallas terribles para salvar el Universo, porque si no lo notaste esta vez salvamos el Universo completo de Boo y no me quejo de tener que hacerlo, en cambio tu vienes y me hablas de lo que te he hecho pasar, pues discúlpame por salvar tu trasero y el de media o más bien completa humanidad –le lanzó con superioridad cruzándose de brazos-

CH¡¡¡Go… go… go… Goku!!! –para este punto ya estaba en shock-

GH¡¡¡Papá!!! –Exclamó sorprendido mientras entraba, había logrado escuchar el último mini monólogo-

GK¿Acaso tu también tienes objeciones?, solo eso me falta… que un chiquillo como tú venga a cuestionarme, anda ¡vete de aquí! no debes intervenir en discusiones domésticas –le regañó mientras le lanzaba una matadora mirada-

Gohan estaba como su madre hace unos minutos… sin habla

--------------------

Mientras la Tercera Guerra Mundial estallaba en casa de los Son, en Capsule Corporation las aguas se calmaban un poco, Bulma había superado momentáneamente su crisis nerviosa y ahora usaba el método científico para tratar de descifrar los cambios en el temperamento de su querido Vegeta que justo en estos momentos –por primera vez en su existencia- ayudaba al Dr. Briefs a alimentar a _Sani_ el brontosauro que en los últimos días había estado un poco deprimido.

Los cambios en el comportamiento del saiya eran notables, la extraña conversación que habían tenido, su acto heroico de salvar a los habitantes de aquella isla, el incidente con su madre y ahora su amabilidad con su padre. Es cierto que esperaba que con todo lo que había pasado cambiara un poco su carácter, pero lo que estaba pasando ya rayaba en lo ridículo. La chica genio decidió que lo que debía hacer ahora era un pequeño experimento para confirmar alguna de sus hipótesis: la primera era que se estaba volviendo loco, la segunda que estaba afectado por la batalla y la tercera que le jugaba una broma.

La verdad es que ninguna de sus hipótesis era agradable y en el fondo esperaba que la explicación fuera más sencilla, se dispuso a comenzar con sus pruebas que consistían en hacer preguntas al saiya, preguntas de las que siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, si todo salía bien quería decir que su locura temporal estaba pasando. Se fue a buscar a los pequeños, ellos eran perfectos para ayudarle.

Prueba 1: Ayuda con las compras

Resultados Esperados: _"Estás loca¡quieres rodearme de humanos compradores compulsivos y esperar que no mate a ninguno en el intento!" "Si claro, enseguida voy, solo espera a que los rinocerontes vuelen" "Por supuesto, yo hago compras y tu entrenas a gravedad 150 mil, es una situación ganar-ganar" _Respuestas similares son aceptadas como correctas

Experimento:

Luego de alimentar el brontosauro y de ayudar a la señora Briefs a acomodar en la alacena las toneladas de alimentos que esos animales consumían, Vegeta se disponía a ver la televisión, claro, estaba de vacaciones, Bulma se acercó sonriente como siempre

BL: Vegeta, que bueno que te encuentro tan desocupado, no estás en nada importante, verdad –le dijo con una maléfica sonrisa-

VG: Solo veía la televisión, pero nunca hay nada bueno que ver –le respondió despreocupado-

BL: Pues si estás libre, creo que talvez podríamos ir de compras, es que se acabó la leche y casi no me queda azúcar, además podemos aprovechar y comprarte alguna ropa de invierno –el experimento estaba en marcha-

VG: Bien, podemos ir a comprar, pero espero que no haya mucha gente, esos lugares siempre están repletos –su tono sonaba normal, mas no sus palabras-

BL: Entonces ¿podemos ir? –preguntó entre desconfiada y desilusionada-

VG: No es que me encante la idea, pero es lo justo, si necesitas ayuda, pues te ayudaré -le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros-

BL¡Excelente!, espérame que voy a cambiarme de ropa –le dijo mientras corría hacia el piso de arriba a poner en práctica decepcionada, la prueba 2-

Resultados Obtenidos: Se encuentra una desviación a la tendencia aunque no concluyente, pues a pesar de que el sujeto accede, no muestra gran entusiasmo, pero el aceptar ir de compras bien podría significar que necesita algo de ella como por ejemplo un nuevo ajuste a la gravedad –casi la única razón para que acepte acompañarla- Se necesitarán más pruebas.

Prueba 2: Llevar a Trunks al dentista

Resultados Esperados: _"Eso es una tontería, un niño saiyajin nunca se enferma" "Preferiría ir de compras con la escandalosa mujer de Kakarotto" "Los doctores de este planeta son unos inútiles, tienen siglos de retrazo respecto del resto de la galaxia" "Prefiero ir con Kakarotto a tomar un café" _Respuestas similares son aceptadas como correctas

Experimento:

Bulma bajó silenciosamente analizando bien las palabras que diría, encontró a su hombre justo en donde lo había dejado unos momentos atrás

BL: Vegeta, siento mucho que no podamos ir de compras, otro día será –fingía una voz decepcionada, especialmente porque ganas no le faltaban para llevarlo a comprar, aunque estuviera loco era una buena oportunidad-

VG: No vamos de compras, bien por mí –le dijo con su típica media sonrisa-

BL: Lo que pasa es que tengo dos asuntos, primero me acaban de avisar de una reunión urgente en la Empresa, parece que de nuevo unos competidores quieren pelearnos una patente

VG: No te preocupes, tampoco es que moría por rodearme de humanos

BL: Pero además tengo otro problema, recién revisé mi agenda y me dí cuenta de que hoy a las 4:00 p.m. es la cita de Trunks con el Doctor Takenata, ya sabes, el dentista

VG: Imagino que pretendes que yo lo lleve –casi sonaba como un padre normal :p )

BL: Si no estás muy ocupado –usaba como siempre su sonrisa encantadora-

VG: Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo

BL¿De veras¡eso es genial!, déjame ir y avisarle a Trunks para que se aliste

Antes de que el saiya pudiera responder, salió corriendo a analizar esos defraudantes resultados

Resultados Obtenidos: Una profunda violación a la tendencia, el sujeto no solo accede a cumplir con la petición, sino que se ofrece voluntariamente antes de que se lo pidan, lo cual demuestra que no actúa con normalidad.

Bulma se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio pesadamente, esto no iba nada bien, pues aunque estaba comprobando la presencia de un grave problema, no tenía ni idea de las causas y mucho menos de la solución.

--------------------

En la Montaña Paoz, la situación seguía tensa, Gohan trataba de calmar a su madre que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente pues pensaba que Goku había cambiado en el Otro Mundo y que en lugar de quererla ahora la odiaba.

El poderoso saiyajin tras la acalorada discusión -que terminó con un _"Me voy de aquí, la verdad es que pienso que estás loca, mujer"_ – se encontraba ahora pescando, como de costumbre atrapó a un gigante pez y lo cocinó con una energy-ha, pues su mujer definitivamente no iba a querer alimentarlo por mucho tiempo

GK: Estúpida mujer, cree que el universo gira a su alrededor. Parece que no entiende que yo soy un saiyajin y que no puedo andar preocupándome por sus sentimentalismos –pensaba en voz alta mientras comía su pescado que apenas le servía de aperitivo-

En la casa, Gohan seguía tranquilizando a su Chichi…

GH: Deja de llorar mamá, yo tampoco entiendo porqué se comporta así pero debe de haber una explicación para todo esto –le decía con convicción-

CH: Claro que hay una explicación: a tu padre ya no importamos, fue tan feliz sin nosotros en el Otro Mundo que estar aquí le asquea –lloraba la ex peleadora-

GH: Yo no creo que eso sea verdad, y sé que en el fondo tu tampoco lo crees, algo debe estarle pasando, él nunca había actuado de esa manera, ni siquiera en las batallas se comporta así

CH: Y yo que creí que seríamos felices, ahora el pobrecito Goten acaba de conocer a su padre para darse cuenta de que es un monstruo –se lamentaba-

GH: No es un monstruo solo estaba enojado, puede ser que aún esté estresado por la batalla –ni él se creía esa explicación-

CH: Tu solo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor con tus mentiras, él no se estresa tras una batalla, siempre come y duerme mucho después de las batallas, no viene a gritarle a su abnegada esposa

GH:… -ya no tenía más argumentos-

CH: Bueno eso ya no importa, si tengo que terminar mi matrimonio, lo haré, he sido una viuda totalmente independiente por mucho tiempo, tuve un hijo y lo he criado hasta ahora, no necesito a tu padre –su tono ahora era decidido, viva la liberación femenina-

GH: Pero mamá eso es que dices es muy precipitado, debemos hablar con papá cuando se calme para ver que le sucede

CH: Ya no quiero hablar de eso, vé a traer a tu hermano de CC, ya se hace tarde –le ordenó mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas-

GH: No quiero dejarte sola mamá

CH: Estoy bien sola, siempre lo he estado –la declaración sonó fatídica-

Gohan salió preocupado de su casa, era la primera vez que veía un problema entre sus padres, es decir, las típicas peleas no eran tales, eran más bien monólogos de gritos de Chichi con pequeñas disculpas de Goku, el cual no se defendía de los constantes ataques, aún así siempre habían sido una familia muy feliz.

GH: _"Podría ir a pedirle un consejo al señor Piccolo, pero él no sabe de problemas maritales, talvez Krillin pueda ayudarme, supongo que él discute con 18, o por lo menos conoce bastante a mi papá y podrá decirme si alguna vez se ha portado así. Bien eso haré" _pensaba el semi saiya mientras cambiaba de dirección a toda velocidad, hacia Kame House, por ahora dejaría a Goten en CC, era mejor que no se diera cuenta de las extrañas discusiones en su casa.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, mientras Gohan se planteaba los mil escenarios que explicaba el porqué su amoroso padre estaba tan cambiado, llegó a Kame House, la primera en recibirlo fue la pequeña Maron que rápidamente dio aviso a su padre de la llegada del conocido invitado.

Krillin recibió a nuestro amigo con su sonrisa de siempre, misma que se fue diluyendo al ver la cara de intranquilidad del saiya, por un momento estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico al pensar en la presencia de un enemigo, pero lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que en ese caso Gohan estaría peleando y no iría a buscar a alguien como él para que lo ayudara.

Le hizo pasar y así escuchó la extraña historia de lo que había sucedido en casa de su mejor amigo, se extrañó al oír esos disparates, si no fuera porque el mismo Gohan era el que se los decía, no hubiera creído que su amigo más preciado pudiera estarse comportando como un desquiciado. Una pelea entre esposos es normal en cualquier pareja, en cualquiera menos en una compuesta por Goku, el ser más cariñoso que uno pueda imaginar.

--------------------

De vuelta en la Capital del Oeste, Bulma seguía con sus experimentos aunque bastante desanimada por los resultados, ahora había pedido la ayuda a Goten y Trunks, les había explicado ligeramente la situación, pues no quería asustarlos, pero de todas maneras ellos mismos que aún estaban incrédulos podrían ver los resultados con sus propios ojos…

Prueba 3: Llevar a Goten a casa

Resultados Esperados: _"Yo soy el príncipe saiyajin no una vulgar niñera" "Ni que fuera un bebé, es más fuerte que cualquier humano, nada le va a pasar" "Difícilmente cuido a mi hijo y quieres que cuide al descendiente de Kakarotto" _

Respuestas similares son aceptadas como correctas

Experimento:

Era el turno de los pequeños, ambos se acercaron seriamente a completar la misión que se les había encomendado

TR: Hola papá, supongo que no estas ocupado verdad? –en cualquier situación, siempre hay que pedirle a Vegeta permiso para hablar-

VG¿Que quieres? todavía no es hora de ir al dentista –una respuesta fría, Bulma hacía la señal de la victoria desde el escondite en el que analizaba la situación-

TR: Si ya sé, lo que pasa es que la tía Chichi llamó y dice que si puedes acompañar a Goten a su casa, es que es peligroso que ande solo –Trunks estaba acostumbrado a ese tono-

VG: No es temprano para que se vaya a casa, la mayoría de veces hay que obligarlo a irse –preguntó como sospechando-

GT: Lo que pasa es que como mi papá está en casa, quiero ir a jugar con él lo antes posible –intervino rápidamente para salvar la situación-

TR: Y tu sabes como es su mamá, no le gusta que ande solo en la calle –le dijo ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa-

VG: Bien, te acompañaré a casa, pero que sea rápido

TR¿Yo también puedo ir? –se apegaba al plan-

VG¿y para qué? –comenzaba a sonar fastidiado-

TR: También quiero jugar con el señor Goku –una vez que lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo tonto de la afirmación-

VG: Pero entonces, tendría que recogerte después y eso no me sirve

GT: Te puedes quedar con nosotros un rato, mi mamá debe de estar preparando una cena deliciosa –Goten inocentemente se imaginaba a todos reunidos tranquilamente-

VG: Bueno que se le va a hacer, vámonos –sonaba resignado pero conforme-

TR: En un momento, primero tenemos que decirle algo a mi mamá¡Vamos Goten! –le dijo rápidamente mientras jalaba del brazo a su amigo y corrían hacia el interior de la casa-

VG¿Que les pasa a todos hoy que me dejan hablando solo? –reflexionó rascando su cabeza-

Resultados Obtenidos: El sujeto parece comportarse de manera normal al principio, y durante el experimento, pero accede a lo que se le pide y aunque brinda argumentos para zafarse al final concede la ayuda que se le pide. Conclusión: se acerca a parámetros normales, pero aún no es del todo aceptable.

Bulma terminaba con las notas del último experimento cuando los chiquillos llegaron asustados a contarle la inusual experiencia.

----------Continuará-----------

Hola de nuevo¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

Como vieron a Chichi, la hice sufrir bastante, la verdad es que nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ya vimos como ella y Bulma, en ocasiones podrán renegar de ciertos aspectos de sus parejas, pero bien que les gusta como son, de lo contrario no estarían con ellos ¿verdad?

En el próximo capítulo Goku y Vegeta cara a cara ¿Qué pasará?

Espero que les haya agradado, pronto continuaré con esta historia, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con las actualizaciones, tengo dos publicados incompletos y ahora que tengo un tiempito prometo que voy a terminarlos, primero este y luego el otro

Un agradecimiento especial a las personas que me dan ánimo con sus reviews y correos, espero que a pesar de este largo receso continúen leyéndome y regalándome sus opiniones

Bueno, me despido por ahora, saludos especiales a las personas que me dejaron reviews,

**NocturnaGVC:** Eres un amor, me encantó que me dejarás un montón de reviews, y has tenido suerte porque no tuviste que esperar tanto por la actualización, bueno en fin, muchas gracias

**Kawaii Destruction**: Aquí me tienes amiga, ahora tengo unos días y pienso meterme en esto de las actualizaciones seriamente, espero te guste este capítulo, un beso

**Juanis**: No te preocupes, siempre que comienzo un fic por respeto a los lectores lo termino -aunque sea en el 2010 XD- este no va a ser muy largo, así que unos cuantos capítulos y listo

**Diva Destruction, Dioxa, Kurochan, Saiya elite, Kaoru Himura **(yo también adoro Kenshin)** Marinlucero Chiba, Ciber ninja, Vviveka, Maryzam, Shadir…** gracias a todos, significan mucho para mi sus reviews y espero perdonen esta extensa ausencia

Un abrazo a todos y un ¡¡nos leemos!!

Melikav


	7. Encuentro de Titanes

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo VII. Encuentro de Titanes

Nada iba bien en los hogares saiyajin este día, ahora que la familia de Kame House sabía de lo sucedido en la Montaña Paoz, Krillin se ofreció a hablar con Goku para poder descifrar si realmente le pasaba algo, Gohan y él volaban despacio a encontrarse con el poderoso guerrero que ahora entrenaba ligeramente en unas montañas cercanas a su casa.

Lo primero que alertó a Krillin al acercarse fue que el ki de su amigo se sentía algo alterado, no es que estuviera muy alto, más bien era como una furia contenida. Ese hecho hizo que un extraño presentimiento se apoderara de él, debería irse, pero se tranquilizó a si mismo al pensar que aunque estuviera loco, seguía siendo Goku. Gohan decidió no acercarse y dejarlos conversar tranquilamente. El otrora guerrero se acercó a hablarle…

KR¡Goku¿Cómo estás? –le saludó sonriente de la manera más típica-

GK: Krillin eres tú –saludó de vuelta sin mucho entusiasmo-

KR¿Entrenando tan pronto? Pensé que te darías algún descanso, después de la gran batalla –buscaba hacer conversación-

GK: No puedo estar un día sin entrenar, debo conservarme siempre como el más poderoso –se cruzó de brazos-

KR¿El más poderoso? Ah, si por supuesto, debe de ser difícil mantener ese título –no es que dudara que lo fuera, sino que lo afirmara tan tranquilamente-

GK: Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le dijo ya incómodo al ver que el otro se sentaba en la hierba, él seguía de pie-

KR: Pues… la verdad es que… -era raro hablar del tema, a pesar de ser amigos nunca habían conversado de esas cosas-

GK¿Te sucede algo? pareces nervioso –le inquirió con desconfianza-

KR: Bien, solo lo diré: Gohan me ha dicho que has peleado con Chichi y quería saber si estás bien –decidió soltarle de golpe-

GK: Ese Gohan, solo problemas me trae últimamente –se quejó para si mismo-

KR¿Pero es cierto?

GK: Si, discutimos, juro que esa mujer esta loca, primero grita, luego llora, luego monta en furia y al final llora de nuevo, nunca podré entenderla, todas las mujeres son extrañas pero esa se lleva el trofeo de primer lugar

KR: Pero es muy raro que ustedes pelen, acabas de llegar¿no la extrañaste en el Otro Mundo? –talvez podría hacerlo entrar en razón-

GK¡¿Extrañarla?! Era feliz, entrenaba lo que quería, nadie me decía que hacer y tenía toda la comida que quisiera sin reproches, bueno la comida de Chichi es mejor, pero de todas maneras prefiero el Otro Mundo –ahora sonaba fastidiado-

KR: Goku, el matrimonio puede ser muy difícil, las discusiones son constantes y hay que saber comunicarse para salir adelante, si no hay comunicación el amor puede marchitarse –le recitaba el libro sobre parejas que estaba siempre en su mesita de noche-

GK: Eso que dices no son más que tonterías¿y tú hablándome de matrimonio? Yo llevo casado muchísimos más años que tu, hasta ya perdí la cuenta

KR: Dime Goku¿te has sentido bien últimamente? –le preguntó ahora extrañado-

GK¿De que hablas? –estaba hartándose de esa pregunta-

KR: No sé, pareces distinto, nunca habías hablado así de Chichi a pesar de que estuvieran enfadados

GK¿Tu también?, creo que los que están distintos son ustedes yo no he cambiado

KR¡Vamos amigo!, nunca habías peleado con tu mujer, algo debe de estarte pasando –siguió insistiendo-

GK: Pues estoy muy bien, aunque no creo que esto sea de tu interés tampoco –aunque parezca extraño comenzó a montar en furia-

KR: Calma, calma, tu sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado, solo quería ayudarte –le tranquilizaba mientras retrocedía instintivamente como si ante una fiera se encontrara-

GK: Todo el mundo quiere ayudarme, me ayudas más dejándome tranquilo, ahora retírate pues interrumpes mi entrenamiento –le dijo sin dar espacio a contestación-

KR: Eh… si… me retiraré

Krillin sintió que no debía seguir tentando a la suerte, así que se alejó de ahí, nunca pensó que Goku podría actuar de esa manera, a poca distancia de ahí se encontraba Gohan quien al ver la cara del recién llegado se dio cuenta de que no traía buenas noticias

GH: Parece que no te fue muy bien –le sonrió resignado-

KR: Pues si, pienso que algo extraño le está pasando, está muy agresivo, como a la defensiva –su voz apenas se calmaba-

GH: Si ya lo sé¿pero que podemos hacer? –Suplicaba que Krillin tuviera una respuesta-

KR: Ni idea¿Crees que esté bajo alguna posesión? –se puso la mano en la barbilla-

GH: No lo había pensado pero es posible

KR: Porque no vamos a tu casa, me preocupa tu mamá –cierto que le tenía cautela a Chichi, pero también la estimaba-

GH: Si, vamos a verla y así decidiremos que hacer –terminó sin mucho ánimo-

--------------------

Chichi pensó en que no sabía como arreglar la situación, la verdad es que no quería pelear así con su esposo, quería arreglar las cosas, solo ser felices ¿acaso era mucho pedir?... Decidió llamar a Bulma, ella podría darle algún consejo, si alguien sabía lidiar con un saiyajin amargado, violento y gritón era ella (Nota de la Autora: --U)

Marco el número de teléfono de memoria, y Bulma le contestó de inmediato, era una línea directa a su laboratorio

BL¿hola? -preguntó amablemente-

CH: Bulma¿eres tu?

BL: Chichi ¿Cómo estás? –tenía muchos problemas como para hablar con ella, pero bueno, así es la amistad-

CH: No muy bien realmente –le contó con la voz quebrada-

BL¿Sucede algo malo? –ahora se preocupó-

CH: Es que tengo un problema con Goku y pensé en que tu podías ayudarme

BL¿Tu también? Cuando se juntan, se juntan –dijo cansada más para si misma-

CH¿Como dices?

BL: No nada… cuéntame

CH¡No lo vas a creer¡ni siquiera sé como empezar! –Quería llorar de nuevo-

BL: Vamos tranquilízate, respira profundamente

CH: Goku y yo discutimos fuertemente

BL¿En serio?

CH: Si, me dijo que yo solo hablaba tonterías, que era una loca y otro montón de atrocidades

BL: Wow, eso es extraño –no lograba imaginarse la escena-

CH: Además no parecía el mismo, su tono era tan frío y distante

BL¿Frio y distante? –algo le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía que era-

CH: Y no solo eso, comenzó con unas frasecitas sarcásticas que no sé de donde las sacó, el otro mundo debe de haberlo vuelto completamente loco

BL¿Sarcásticas? –seguía reflexionando-

CH: Bulma ¿me estás escuchando? –le regañó ofendida-

BL¡Por supuesto que te escucho! es que… no puedo creer lo que dices. Es tan raro, yo también he tenido serios problemas con Vegeta hoy

CH: Bueno, pero eso no es nada extraño¿o si? –ella sabía de las constantes luchas que afortunadamente casi siempre acababan bien-

BL: Si, es rarísimo, tampoco parece él mismo, anda radiante, sonriéndole a medio mundo, ayudando a todos… ¡¡me tiene aterrorizada!!

CH¿Sonriendo y ayudando¿Estás de broma?

BL: No podría bromear con eso, en fin, no me discute, aceptó ir de compras, llevar a Trunks al dentista y hasta iba a llevar a Goten a tu casa

CH: Debe ser muy raro verlo portarse así, solo pensarlo me muero de risa –le dijo efectivamente sonriendo-

BL¡No es gracioso! Yo lo he estado analizando todo el día y el hablar contigo ha sido esclarecedor¡¡tengo una idea de lo que les sucede!! –gritó con emoción poniéndose de pie-

CH¿A los dos? –cuestionó confundida-

BL: Si, creo que todo está relacionado, es como si los dos estuvieran cambiados

CH¿Cambiados? –Seguía sin comprender del todo a la científica-

BL: Todo lo que me has contado es el diario comportamiento de Vegeta, inclusive Goten y Trunks me acaban de hablar de su entrenamiento con Goku y dicen que estaba también muy extraño, debí haber creído en ellos

CH: Creo que entiendo lo que propones, lo que tu me dijiste si podría aplicarse a Goku… pero lo que dices es imposible, es decir, no sé… no lo entiendo

BL: Yo tampoco entiendo como sucedió, pero estoy casi segura de que tiene que pasarles algo a los dos, es decir, les está pasando lo mismo, actúan uno como el otro

CH¿Y que podemos hacer? –preguntó emocionada de que existiera una explicación y una solución-

BL: No lo sé, déjame pensar… -dudó unos segundos- ¡Ya se! Vamos al Templo con Dende, talvez él o Piccolo tengan una idea de lo que pasa

CH¿Pero como los llevaremos ahí? –se preocupó pues Goku hoy era algo difícil de persuadir-

BL¡Por Kami! Vegeta hoy hace lo que yo le diga y en cuanto a Goku, si no me equivoco va a acceder si le dices que hay un nuevo enemigo o algo así

CH¿Estas segura?

BL: Conozco a Vegeta y si Goku se está portando como él de seguro funcionará, pero mejor envía a Gohan a convencerlo, no es bueno que ustedes sigan discutiendo así

CH: Bueno nos vemos en el Templo entonces –sonrió decidida-

--------------------

Goku fue el primero en llegar al Templo de Kamisama, Piccolo salió a recibirlo, extrañado porque no lo esperaba

PC: Goku ¿Qué haces aquí?

GK: Gohan me dijo que hay una emergencia ¿acaso un nuevo enemigo se aproxima? No he sentido ningún ki extraño pero…

PC: No sucede nada que yo sepa –le respondió confundido por la extraña actitud-

GK¡Demonios¡Ese chiquillo insolente me engañó¡Me las pagará¡Nadie se burla del Gran Son Goku! –gritó furioso-

PC¿Goku… te sientes bien? –No podía procesar bien esa escena-

GK: Estoy furioso con Gohan, pero fuera de eso, perfectamente

En ese momento Gohan aterriza en el Templo con su madre en brazos a la cual pone enseguida tras de él, viendo a su padre que se acerca furioso

GK: Tu imbécil¿que pretendes? –le agarró el cuello de la camisa-

GH: Lo siento papá

PC: Goku¿que demonios te sucede¿como le hablas así a tu hijo? –ya salía el defensor oficial de Gohan-

GK: Eso no te importa a ti insecto –le dijo con superioridad, soltando a Gohan de un empujón-

PC¿Insecto¿Cómo te atreves? –no le importó que saber que pasaba, no iba a dejarse ofender-

GH: Señor Piccolo, espere, tengo que hablar con usted –los ojos suplicantes hicieron que Piccolo retrocediera del ataque-

PC¿Que pasa? –preguntó impaciente mientras se apartaban un poco del colérico saiyajin-

GH: Mi papá está comportándose de manera extraña, no sabemos lo que le pasa, así que lo trajimos para ver si ustedes pueden arreglarlo

PC¿Arreglarlo? -Preguntó ahora confundido-

CH: Bulma también viene para acá, pues Vegeta está igual de raro, creemos que probablemente Boo les hizo algo que se manifiesta hasta ahora –se unió a la conversación, no quería quedarse sola con Goku-

PC¿Y Vegeta que tiene? –ya se estaba interesando-

CH: No lo sé con certeza, pero Bulma dice que está como amable o algo así

PC¡Ja! eso si quiero verlo –sonrió divertido-

GH: Señor Piccolo no es gracioso, mi mamá ha sufrido mucho –le regañó su discípulo-

CH: Y no solo yo, Bulma está en pánico también

Una pequeña nave aterriza en el templo, Dende y Mister Popo se dan cuenta de que hay visitas y salen a recibirlos

Dende: Hola ¿Cómo están¿Qué los trae por aquí? –el dios de la Tierra adoraba las visitas-

Mr Popo: Holas amigus –saludo sonriente el guardián del Templo-

Al oír a los recién llegados el resto de los presentes fue a recibirlos, el primero en saludar fue el sonriente Vegeta

VG¡¡Hola a Todos!! –saludó con la mano-

BL: Ven lo que les digo, está empeorando –señaló a los demás sin siquiera saludar-

GT: Gohan, el tío Vegeta está actuando muy raro, tengan cuidado –le dijo el pequeño a su hermano mayor en secreto-

GH: Papá está extraño también, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de él –le advirtió por su propio bien-

GK: Vegeta¿tu estas implicado en esto? –acusó un furioso Goku que se unía al grupo-

VG¿Yo¿implicado¿de que hablas? –su confusión era real-

GK: Todos ustedes me han hecho perder mi valioso tiempo trayéndome a este estúpido lugar solo para verme la cara –seguía en su afán de discutir-

VG: Yo solo viene con Bulma y los niños a visitar a Dende –le respondió el saiya sonriente-

PC: Déjenlos discutir, así veremos sus reacciones -Antes de que cualquiera pudiera opinar, Piccolo intervino-

GK¡¡Eres un estúpido¿Quieres provocarme? –seguía gritando enfadado mientras su ki subía-

VG: No quiero pelear contigo Kakarotto, solo veníamos de visita, más bien me alegra que estemos todos juntos será más divertido –le dijo con la misma sonrisa-

GK: Tienes miedo a una batalla¿quien pensaría que el príncipe de los saiyajin sería tan cobarde? –trató de atizarlo-

VG: No soy cobarde, solo que no ando metiéndome en peleas sin sentido –ahora sonaba más serio pero aún de buen humor-

GK¡¡Por favor!! siempre andas interviniendo en mis combates, quieres lucirte y terminas empotrado en el piso –le señalaba acertadamente-

VG: Eso no es cierto, yo podría vencerte si me lo propongo –comenzaba a irritarse-

GK: Pues comprobémoslo ahora mismo –le dijo satisfecho de lograr que se le enfrentara-

VG: No voy a pelear solo por complacerte y menos en este lugar sagrado –le explicó con seriedad-

GK: Bien, vamos a un lugar deshabitado si así te place, el resultado será el mismo

PC¡Tranquilos los dos¡es suficiente! –trató de terminar la discusión antes de que alguien saliera herido, mientras los demás veían interesados la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratara-

GK¡Tu no te metas Piccolo! no querrás hacerme enfadar –le dijo amenazante-

BL¡Es cierto, ya clámense los dos! –gritó la peliazul-

TR: Por Favor papá, no pelees con el Sr. Goku

GH: Papá, debes calmarte, pelear no va a resolver nada -suplicó-

GK: Todos opinan en lo que no les corresponde, malditos terrícolas -susurró-

VG: Kakarotto, modera tu lenguaje, hay niños aquí –le señaló molesto-

GK: Cállate basura o te pesará –otra vez montaba en cólera-

VG: Ya es suficiente, pelearé contigo, si eso sirve para tranquilizarte –parecía decidido-

PC: No, no lo harán ya cálmense los dos

CH: Por favor tranquilícense -suplicaba-

Ahora todo mundo gritaba alrededor, provocándole a Piccolo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Krillin que recién llegaba solo contemplaba la escena, confundido, decidió callarse, no sería bueno que la tomaran con él. C-18 también había llegado, su argumento era que no quería perderse los desvaríos de esos dos…

Poco a poco, entre todos fueron separando a los molestos saiyas, mientras Vegeta se mostraba un poco más accesible, Goku estaba a punto de volar el Templo completo sin importarle quien estuviera ahí. Dende y Mr Popo eran los únicos que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, pero entendieron que mejor se quedaban solamente observando

"_¡¡Goku¡¡Goku!!"_ –Escuchó el saiya insistentemente dentro de su cabeza-

GK¿Eres tu Kaioh-sama? –preguntó, logrando que los demás se callaran a su alrededor-

Kaioh: _¿Quien quieres que sea? Dime ¿alguien más te contacta telepáticamente?_ –le preguntó algo fastidiado-

GK: Supongo que no ¿Qué quieres? Estoy en medio de algo aquí –le contestó molesto-

Kaio¡_Escúchame bien! han hecho tanto escándalo que hasta aquí doy cuenta de que algo anda mal_

GK¿Que está pasando?

Kaio: _Vegeta y tu se comportan extraño, algo debe de haberles pasado y debemos resolverlo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control_

GK: Yo no estoy extraño ¡¡dejen de decir todos lo mismo!!

Kaio: _Y que me dices de Vegeta¿lo ves extraño?_ –Trató de seguirle la corriente-

CH: Ahora esta hablando solo –señaló desesperanzada-

PC: No está hablando solo, conversa con Kaioh-sama

CH: Ah, ya veo

GK. Pues no creo que Vegeta esté diferente tampoco, desde que lo conozco ha sido el mismo imbécil –continuó en el que parecía un monólogo, mas no lo era-

Kaio: _Ya veo, es peor de lo que pensé_

GK: Y ahora, has el favor de salir de mi cabeza, tengo una pelea pendiente aquí

Kaioh: _Piccolo, Piccolo _–llamó mentalmente el Namek-

PC: Kaioh-sama ¿que está ocurriendo aquí?

Todos voltearon a ver a Piccolo, que parecía ahora el contactado

Kaioh: _He visto la situación que tienen, es terrible_

PC: Lo sé¿tienes idea de que les pasa a estos dos?

Kaioh: _No, nunca había visto nada semejante, pero debe estar relacionado con Majin Boo, es lo único que se me ocurre_

PC¿Pero que vamos a hacer? Goku está incontrolable, parece que no podremos evitar que se peleen por mucho tiempo

_Kaio: Hay dos opciones: dejarlos así_

PC¡Está loco! estas mujeres me matan si los dejo así, aunque yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, me vienen a complicar la vida

Las susodichas mujeres le enviaron una mirada rencorosa

Kaioh: _Entonces pondré en práctica la otra opción: buscaré al Supremo Kaio-sama y le preguntaré si tiene alguna idea, de todas maneras si alguien sabe de Majin Boo, es él_

PC: Apresúrese, creo que fue mala idea juntarlos, ahora parece que quisieran matarse –le contó preocupado-

Kaioh: _Pónganlos a hacer algo que los mantenga ocupados_ –le pidió como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo-

PC¿Algo como que? –preguntó confundido-

Kaioh: _No sé, lo que sea que les recuerde quienes son realmente_

PC: Haré lo que pueda¡usted solo apresúrese! –le dijo en tono fuerte-

Kaioh: _¡Que barbaridad¿Donde quedó el respeto a los dioses? Ahora todo mundo cree que puede hablarnos como les venga en gana…_ -seguía refunfuñando mientras se aprestaba a buscar a los Supremos Kaiosamas-

PC: Mr Popo, alista toda la comida que tengas¡rápido! –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-

Mr Popo: Si, señores Piccolos –obedeció el guardián-

PC: Ustedes dos escúchenme, quiero que sean razonables y se comporten, van a sentarse a comer con Mr Popo por lo menos por un rato, podrán pelear después si lo desean, primero trataremos de resolver su situación

GK: No me des ordenes, nameku –le gritó de espaldas a los demás-

VG: Ya déjalo así Kakarotto, además ¿no tienes hambre? Luego quizás podemos terminar nuestra pelea –le trató de convencer-

GK: Ese no es el punto y deja de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos, no quiero saber nada de ti –le gruñó-

VG: Pues si no quieres comer es tu problema, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre

GK: Bien, será una tregua, podrás vivir un poco más, pero no creas que esto te salvará de mi ira

VG: Si, si, vamos, una tregua –le extendió una mano que jamás sería estrechada-

Después de un intercambio de miradas de odio, se dispusieron a comer, el pobre Mr. Popo no daba abasto con los platos y los dos saiyajin parecían competir por saber quien era el que podía comer más. Los demás observaban la escena algo aliviados, mientras interrogaban a Piccolo, el que parecía ser el único líder disponible…

KR¿Que te dijo Kaioh-sama? –preguntó Krillin, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llegó-

PC: Va a hablar con el Supremo Kaioh y verán si es posible hacer algo

BL¿Pero van a resolverlo, verdad? –preguntó con esperanzas-

PC: No se sabe que les pasa, ni si es posible arreglarlo, así que por ahora solo podemos esperar

GH: No podremos resistir mucho tiempo, si deciden pelear no seremos capaces de detenerlos por mucho tiempo, además es muy peligroso para el Planeta

PC: Fue una terrible idea juntarlos –inquirió buscando al culpable-

BL: Oigan no me miren así, yo pensé que talvez sería más fácil si los poníamos juntos –se defendió ante la acusadora mirada de los demás-

PC: Eso ya no importa ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en la solución, Kaiosama dijo que los ocupáramos con cosas que les recuerden quienes son…

----------Continuará-----------

¡Hola amigos!

Aquí la actualización, un poco larga pero espero que les haya gustado

Muchas Gracias a todos lo que leen y muy especialmente a los que me dejan sus reviews:

_Mariana-chan:_ Me encanta hacerlos reís, y no te preocupes pues no creo que mis gustos de animé cambien nunca

_Princess Saiyan:_ Aquí te dejo estas reacciones ;)

_Saiya Elite:_ Gracias por el review, aunque no comparto contigo eso de querer meter a Kakarotto de Tarado, en este fic, creo que el que pasa por tonto es otro… y lo de Bulma, pues claro, ella es una científico, por supuesto que usa a su hombre de experimento :)

_Shanmiyami:_ Pues aquí, tratando de actualizar, espero que la inspiración me dure

_Gabe Logan_: Si, sé que me tardé muchísimo, pero ya les dije estoy decidida a terminarlo pronto

_vale131:_ No creas que todo es sufrimiento para Chichi, te prometo que será recompensada, por supuesto que se lo merece

_kili27:_ Gracias por cada uno de los reviews, aprecio que saques el tiempo, solo dos cositas: con respecto a la fecha no creas que estoy tan loca, lo que pasa es que este fic es viejísimo, lo tenía abandonado, y hasta ahora lo continúo. Y lo de Chichi, a mi siempre me ha parecido asfixiante y todo eso, pero hay que ver que es una buena madre y una esposa muy paciente, además cada vez que discute con Goku, generalmente ella tiene la razón

_Shadir:_ Un alivio que solo "casi" has olvidado este fic, la verdad es que tus comentarios siempre los espero y me encantan

_kawaii destruction:_ Hi! Pura Vida! pues que bien que te ríes leyendo, pues yo me río cuando escribo. Solo imaginar a Vegeta sonriente y a Goku sarcástico XDD

_kaoru himura t._ Pues claro que te entiendo, quien no va a extrañar a un hombre que ha esperado por tanto tiempo, ni que fuera de piedra, no te preocupes después tendrán su luna de miel

Bueno, un saludo especial a todos y ¡¡nos leemos!!

Un abrazo, melikav


	8. Domando las Fieras

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo VIII. Domando las Fieras

"_No se porque siempre quedo en el medio de los problemas de esta gente, ni siquiera cuando era el dios de la Tierra tenía tantos conflictos a mi alrededor"_ –mascullaba entre dientes Piccolo al observar como los problemáticos saiyajin comían sin parar- "_Y tras de todo tengo que ayudarlos a recordar quienes son, con tantas fusiones hasta me cuesta saber quien soy yo mismo y quieren que sepa quienes son ellos"_ –seguía quejándose mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-

GH: Señor Piccolo, dígame que vamos a hacer con respecto a lo que dijo Kaioh-sama –le interrumpió su primer y único discípulo-

PC: No lo sé, podemos intentar separarlos y que ustedes hablen con ellos para que comprendan que les está pasando –le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo-

GH: Pero nadie sabe que les pasa, además ni siquiera sienten que algo ande mal con ellos –los miró de reojo, sentados bajo una de las columnas del Templo de Kami-sama-

PC: Yo no sé nada, solo podemos intentarlo y esperar una respuesta de Kaioh-sama

A unos metros de ahí, nuestros demás amigos observaban tensamente a los saiyajin que comían, pues cual si fueran preescolares estaban sentados en "time out". Los platillos se vaciaban rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos acabaron con la reserva de seis meses que tenía Mister Popo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Piccolo se dividieron en dos grupos, unos se apresuraron a halar a Vegeta lejos de Goku, mientras otros distraían a este último para que se olvidara de sus ganas de acabar con su rival…

Bulma aprovechó el ahora permanente buen humor de su saiya para tratar de razonar con él

BL: Vegeta¿tu recuerdas quienes somos nosotros? –ahora no sabía a que atenerse-

VG: Por supuesto Bulma, ya les dije a todos que no estoy loco –le sonrió sentándose en el impecable piso del Templo-

TR: Pero papá, estás comportándote de manera muy extraña –le recordó su hijo sentándose a su lado-

VG: Eso no es cierto, ya estoy cansado de discutirlo

BL: Pero sabes quien eres¿verdad? –seguía desconfiada-

VG: Claro que sí, soy Vegeta el Príncipe de los Saiyajin –la afirmación no sonaba tan fuerte como de costumbre-

BL: Ya veo… pero dime por ejemplo¿Cuál es tu meta, tu destino en la vida?

VG: Entrenar y ser el más fuerte guerrero para proteger a quienes me importan –hasta Trunks frunció el ceño con tal afirmación-

BL: Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas de Goku? –su estrategia era recordarle lo que más le hacía enfadar-

VG: Es una pregunta extraña, pienso que Kakarotto es un gran guerrero con mucha experiencia y técnicas de pelea sobresalientes, es excelente compañero de batalla, siempre se puede confiar en él

BL: Y dime ¿no quieres derrotarlo para demostrar tu valía? –Trataba de guiar las respuestas-

VG: No veo cual es la necesidad de derrotar a alguien como él que no representa una amenaza para nadie por el momento, no es bueno pelear sin razón –le advirtió-

BL: Vegeta ¡¡tu vivías para derrotarlo¿No lo recuerdas? –comenzaba a exaltarse-

VG: Ya te dije que no estoy loco, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, estaba muy equivocado en ese entonces, no pensaba antes de actuar, ahora me he dado cuenta de la importancia de conservar la calma y no andar buscando escaramuzas por cualquier razón

BL: Y eso que me estás diciendo te parece de lo más normal

VG: No sé que quieres que te diga, no es necesario derrotar a Kakarotto para demostrar que soy mejor que él, cada uno de nosotros tiene un nivel de pelea diferente y no es útil andar haciendo jerarquías ni comparaciones, en todo caso solo debemos intentar ser mejores para defender la Tierra

TR¿No debemos hacer comparaciones? Pero siempre me has dicho que lo más importante es ser el mejor y que si no eres el mejor, eres un inútil, un perdedor

VG: Pues en eso también estaba equivocado, el valor de un guerrero no radica solo en su poder, sino que se basa en la experiencia, la calidad de las técnicas, el honor y valentía a la hora de luchar, eso es lo que debes aprender

BL: Me riendo, parece que estoy hablando con Goku, predicas toda su ideología, ciertamente él nunca logró expresarse de esta manera con palabras tan claras, pero estoy segura de que es lo que piensa

VG: No sé si es lo que él piensa, últimamente lo he visto muy tenso, como alterado…

--------------------

Gohan y Piccolo, al otro lado del Templo, también hacían el intento con Goku que por suerte se encontraba más calmado

GK: No quiero que sigan con sus tonterías, yo solo quería pelear con Vegeta pues nuestro combate anterior fue interrumpido por las circunstancias –se apoyó en una pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

PC: Dime Goku¿que sientes en estos momentos? –su voz era tranquilizadora, parecía que el antiguo Kami-sama hablaba por él-

GK¿De que hablas? –estrechó la mirada, suspicaz-

PC¿Puedes poner en palabras las sensaciones que te embargan?

GK¡Eso es una estupidez¿que ahora eres psiquiatra? –Otra vez el sarcasmo que ya había hecho a todos perder la paciencia-

PC: Solo intento saber si es cierto que actúas normalmente. Si es así te dejaremos tranquilo –estaba decidido a convencerlo-

GK: Bien si con eso me dejan en paz, lo haré: Me siento molesto porque ustedes no me dejan en paz, quiero matar a Vegeta, destrozarlo hasta los huesos, hacer que ruegue por su vida y finalmente mandarlo al infierno al que pertenece ¿Felices? Ahora lárguense y déjenme comenzar con mi calentamiento, una batalla me espera

PC: Bien, puedes seguir no te molestaremos más –le dijo mientras se alejaba varios metros de él, Gohan, que había estado silencioso, lo seguía-

GH¿Cree que está bien dejarlo solo, señor Piccolo? –le susurró-

PC: Creo que estoy entendiendo que pasa aquí –dijo más para sí mismo-

GH¿A que se refiere señor Piccolo? –Rezaba porque tuviera una respuesta a toda esta locura-

PC: No es que ellos estén cambiados, por ejemplo: Goku es la misma persona, lo que pasa es que los sentimientos y emociones de Vegeta de alguna manera se han proyectado en él, es por eso que se comporta así y Vegeta se comporta parecido a tu papá, pero a pesar de todo mantienen características que les son propias

GH¿Entonces Vegeta se odia a si mismo y quiere matarse? –Preguntó nada convencido de la anterior explicación-

PC: No, no es eso, él detesta a Goku, por eso ahora Goku traslada ese odio a su rival que es Vegeta –explicó lentamente-

GH: Pero mi papá nunca ha visto a Vegeta como un rival, es decir nunca se ha obsesionado con él ni nada por el estilo –le inquirió-

PC: No es lo que Goku piense, es lo que Vegeta piense, solo que se manifiesta al revés. Es difícil de explicar pero me parece que eso es lo que sucede aquí –terminó convencido-

GH¿Y porque Vegeta actúa así? Ni siquiera mi papá es tan alegre todo el tiempo –señaló con una sonrisa ahogada-

PC: Bueno, Goku no es una persona tan compleja como Vegeta que tiene una personalidad de muchos matices, por eso a ese testarudo no le ha afectado tanto, lo único que debe sentir son emociones positivas que en él se manifiestan de manera muy graciosa, por eso ahora Vegeta es el menor de nuestros problemas, debemos enfocarnos en Goku

GH: Tiene razón, mi papá es más peligroso en estos momentos, si llega a enfadarse no podremos controlarlo

PC: No te preocupes, tengo un plan: Debemos hacer que lo controle la única persona que creo capaz de hacerlo –como siempre Piccolo jugando de misterioso-

GH¿A quien te refieres? –preguntó esperanzado-

PC: La única que de alguna manera logró domar a la bestia de Vegeta

GH¡¡Bulma!! –Exclamó seguro de la respuesta-

PC: Exacto, ella debe hablar con Goku y mantenerlo a raya hasta que Kaioh nos dé algún plan que resuelva todo esto

GH: Pero no cree que eso puede ser un poco peligroso para ella

PC: Espero que no, por lo que sé Vegeta nunca la ha dañado físicamente, así que no creo que Goku lo haga, ve y tráela de inmediato

GH: Si ya voy –se alejó no muy convencido-

--------------------

En otra parte del Templo, Bulma, Chichi y los demás acompañaban a Vegeta, era curioso verlo rodeado de todos nuestros amigos, siendo que ninguno de ellos quería acercarse al impredecible Goku

BL¿Estás seguro de que eso puede funcionar? –Preguntó Bulma al escuchar el plan de Piccolo-

GH: El señor Piccolo cree que sí, y parece la única manera, mi papá se está alistando para una gran batalla y será difícil persuadirlo

BL: Pero… ¿que tengo que hacer?

GH: No mucho, solo mantente cerca y evita que se pelee con alguien, justo como supongo que haces frecuentemente con Vegeta

BL: Pero él no es Vegeta¡¡es una versión furiosa de Goku que pude matarme!! –Le parecía increíble decir esas palabras-

GH: Si Vegeta nunca te ha lastimado, pensamos que mi papá tampoco lo hará

BL: Bien, si no hay otra opción me encargaré de él entonces. Cuiden de Vegeta mientras tanto, que no se meta en problemas –Vegeta la miró sonriente, desde hace rato que no entendía nada de lo que discutían-

CH: No creen que sería mejor si yo intento hablar con él –sugirió con timidez, quería acercarse a su esposo-

BL: No quiero ofenderte Chichi, pero la verdad es que a Vegeta no le caes muy bien y si ahora Goku es como él supongo que no querrá verte

CH: A mi tampoco me agrada Vegeta¡¡es un engreído!! –se molestó sin siquiera ver que él estaba presente-

VG: A mí si me agradas Chichi, pienso que eres muy linda cuando te enojas y también muy fuerte -Afirmó al verse aludido, Bulma decidió que por su salud mental ignoraría el comentario-

GH: Mamá, es mejor que te quedes aquí un rato, no te preocupes, los recuperaremos –tranquilizó a su ahora sonrojada madre, que miraba a Vegeta tímidamente-

BL: Bien nos vemos entonces –partió en busca de Goku-

CH: No me gusta mucho la idea de dejar a esos dos solos –esgrimió incorporándose del sonrojo-

GH: Vamos mamá, sabes que es solo por las circunstancias –la miró extrañado de verla celosa-

CH: Nunca he confiado en Bulma, es muy inestable con los hombres y mi Goku tan inocente –Gohan ya no tenía respuesta a eso-

C-18: Ese no es su Goku inocente, tiene que aceptar que a cada minuto se parece más a Vegeta –se entrometió la androide que desde una esquina disfrutaba ver a los demás tan tensos-

--------------------

La científico se encontraba muy nerviosa, confiaba en el instinto de Piccolo, pero no podía evitar inquietarse por tener que calmar a un saiyajin molesto que podía matarla hasta con el pensamiento, se preguntó que pasaría si Goku la atacaba, talvez Vegeta volvería en si mismo y la defendería… o talvez sería la próxima en visitar a Enma Daioh-sama. Al acercarse lo vio como si nada hubiese cambiado, sus ejercicios de calentamiento eran los mismos, y podía ver la sonrisa que siempre mantenía antes de un combate, tomó valor y se acercó a él…

BL: Hola Goku¿entrenando de nuevo? –le saludó con una discreción que no le es propia-

GK: Calentando para mi pronta pelea –respondió como ella lo esperaba: cortantemente-

BL: Es cierto¿vas a pelear con Vegeta? –trataba de contener los nervios-

GK: Le demostraré de una vez por todas quien es el más poderoso saiyajin –ella recordó a su pareja diciéndole eso una y otra vez años atrás, justo cuando se enamoró de él-

BL: Pero¿es realmente necesario que tengan una batalla ahora? –Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse en lo que importaba en esos momentos-

GK: La situación de Boo no nos dejó terminar lo que empezamos, así que su tiempo extra de vida ha acabado –le dijo sin dejar sus estiramientos-

BL¿Y me puedes decir porque quieres matarlo? –Su tono de repente sonó como un gruñido, como el de una leona que defiende lo que es suyo-

GK: Tengo muchas razones para acabarlo, primero quiero que mi superioridad quede demostrada, segundo debo hacerlo pagar todo lo que me ha hecho y tercero me enferma el solo hecho de verlo respirar

BL¿Y eso es todo? –por un momento le asqueó pensar que Vegeta opinara eso de Goku, pero frenó esos pensamientos que solo la confundirían más-

--------------------

CH: No te parece que están muy juntitos, Vegeta –le dijo con intención al saiya mientras desde lejos espiaba a su esposo y a su amiga conversar-

VG: Son muy amigos desde la infancia, estoy seguro de que Kakarotto la quiere mucho –respondió sin mostrar un ápice de molestia-

CH: Sabes que, me comienza a agradar más el antiguo Vegeta –refunfuñó tosca-

VG: Yo no soy antiguo¡Vale! que tenemos casi la misma edad –se sonrió ingenuamente, mientras la morena montaba en cólera y la androide soltó una pequeña risita de burla-

--------------------

GK¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Tu no comprendes que los saiyajin necesitamos de la emoción de las batallas

BL: Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero no es lógico estarse peleando sin motivos

GK: Pero ya te dije mis motivos, pensé que me habías entendido o es que tu cerebro terrícola no llega a tales extremos

BL¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mis capacidades mentales! Sabes que yo soy una gran científico y tu un animal sin raciocinio que solo piensa en luchar, comer y jod… -se detuvo al recordar que no era con Vegeta con quien hablaba, por un momento la dirección de la conversación la confundió-

GK: He pasado tanto tiempo en el Otro Mundo que había olvidado los berrinches que armas –sonrió maliciosamente-

BL: Yo no armo berrinches –comenzó gritando pero se calmó para dar fuerza a ese argumento- Bien, digamos por un momento que te entiendo: Tu eres el más poderoso de todo el Universo, acabas de derrotar al terrible demonio Boo, hiciste la más grande Genki-dama en la historia de los seres vivos… y ¿todavía necesitas pelear con Vegeta para demostrar tu superioridad?, yo creo que tu hegemonía ya está muy clara –si Vegeta me escuchara, pensó la peliazul-

GK: Tienes razón, soy superior en todo, pero aún así tengo necesidades y la más importante de ellas como sabes es pelear –detuvo su calentamiento-

BL¿Que tal si te propongo un trato? En estos momentos Vegeta y tu no se han recuperado totalmente de la anterior pelea, utilizaron mucha energía y a pesar de estar recuperados de sus heridas necesitan tiempo para poder acceder a su máximo poder

GK: Veo que entiendes algo de lo que dices -concedió-

BL: Por supuesto, yo soy una experta en combates, pero enfoquémonos, el trato es el siguiente: espera unos días para que puedan recuperarse y entrenar muy duro y después tienen su épica batalla, si aceptas te aseguro que Vegeta será un rival mucho más poderoso y competitivo

GK¿Y como vas a lograr eso?

BL: Haré que entrene en su nueva y mejorada máquina de gravedad

GK: Eso no es nuevo, es lo que hace siempre –inquirió desconfiado-

BL: Si, pero esta vez lo hará más motivado pues como tu, él adora un buen combate

GK¿Y cuanto tiempo quieres?

BL: No lo sé, una semana talvez

GK: Dos días, eso es suficiente para que recuperemos completamente nuestro poder, aunque el resultado será el mismo, mi supremacía quedará confirmada

BL: Si, claro, lo que tu digas hombre –suspiró aliviada-

GK: Entonces estamos de acuerdo, eres una digna rival en las discusiones, si fueras una guerrera serías temible

BL: Eso ya lo sé –le guiñó el ojo mientras se dirigía victoriosa a presumir del manejo que tenía de los saiyajin en general-

--------------------

Kaioh: _Piccolo, Piccolo¿me estás escuchando? –_le llamó mentalmente el dios-

PC: Si, te escucho Kaioh-sama ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ansioso-

Kaioh: _He conseguido hablar con el Supremo Kaioh-sama y me ha dicho que no tiene respuesta para lo que sucede_

PC¿Tanto tiempo tardó para averiguar eso? –le reclamó insolentemente-

Kaioh: _¡Oye!, los dioses somos gente ocupada, o acaso crees que nos pasamos contemplando el lindo paisaje de allá abajo. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar al Supremo y al Anciano, están arreglando algunos asuntos luego de la derrota de Boo_ –le regañó-

PC: Si, ya entiendo, pero ¿que vamos a hacer con Goku y Vegeta? no los podemos dejar así

Kaioh: _Eso ya lo sé. Ellos me dijeron que tienen que ir al Planeta Supremo y que así personalmente verán que se puede hacer, yo creo que no entendieron realmente la magnitud de lo que pasa_

PC¿Le explicó usted todos los extraños comportamientos?

Kaioh: _Ciertamente, pero será mejor que lo vean por si mismos, dile a Goku que los lleve con la teletransportación, estarán ahí en un minuto_

PC: Es fácil para usted decirlo, en estos momentos es muy difícil convencer a Goku para que haga algo que le pidan

Kaioh: _¡Pues hombre! No todo puedo hacerlo yo, convéncele de alguna manera… bueno trataré de verlos allá_

Terminada la comunicación el guerrero de Nameku demandó la atención general, aunque en las afueras del Templo todos se encontraban dispersos, se enfocaron a escuchar lo que Piccolo tenía que decir

PC: Escúchenme todos, Kaioh-sama del Norte me ha dicho que Goku y Vegeta deben ir al Planeta Supremo, ahí los espera el Supremo Kaioh-sama y el Anciano que quieren verlos

GK: Y se puede saber que demonios quieren –se acercó a Piccolo curioso pero aparentando indiferencia-

PC: Es necesario que vayan y lo averigüen –Piccolo pensó que una vez ahí ya no serían su problema-

VG: Bien, es mejor que vayamos –se levantó con entusiasmo y se acercó también a Piccolo-

GK: No somos sirvientes de esos pseudo-dioses, si necesitan algo que vengan ellos

VG¡Vamos¡Anímate Kakarotto! probablemente nos busquen para otra pelea

GK: Esta bien iré, regreso en unos minutos, gracias a mi grandiosa técnica de teletransportación –sonrió victorioso-

VG¿Y como se supone que yo vaya?

PC: Goku, debes llevar a Vegeta también –le ordenó-

GK: No soy ni su niñera, ni su autobús, si él quiere ir que utilice sus propios medios –sonrió ladino poniendo sus dedos en la frente y desapareciendo-

VG: Espérame… Kakarotto… -trató de tocar su hombro pero se encontró con el vacío-

PC: Esto es simplemente grandioso, ahora se comportan como chiquillos –ya se estaba fastidiando-

VG: Eso no es justo, Kakarotto es muy egoísta, nunca quiere que yo lo acompañe –se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros-

Tan solo unos instantes después el Supremo Kaioh-sama en persona apareció…

Supremo Kaioh: Señor Piccolo, Señor Vegeta, permítanme llevarlos al Planeta Supremo

BL¡¡Esperen un momento!!, yo también quiero ir

CH: Y yo, queremos asegurarnos de que no los dejen peor de lo que están

TR¿Podemos Goten y yo ir también?

Supremo Kaioh: Pues si, supongo que puedo llevarlos, aunque a mi antepasado no le gustará ver tantos humanos al Planeta Sagrado, pero dadas las circunstancias creo pueden venir

GH: Bien, iremos todos¿viene señor Piccolo?

PC: No, ya tuve suficiente de estas tonterías sin sentido, me voy a entrenar

VG: Bien¡¡Nos vamos!! Entonces –afirmó entusiasta de una nueva aventura-

Todos los presentes incluidos Krillin y su esposa rodearon al acongojado dios que se concentró hasta teletransportarlos al Planeta Supremo en donde Goku y el anciano los esperaban…

--------------------

Mr. Popo: Que dichas que ya se fueron esas gentes. Siempre que vienes hacen mucho desórdenes

PC: Espero que arreglen a esos dos para que no vengan a disturbarnos de nuevo

Dende: A mi degusta mucho que vengan, adoro las visitas

Mr. Popo: Me retiros, tengo que fregar incontables platos y bajar de nuevos al Supermercados –se retiró desanimadamente, no era fácil ir de compras y subir todos los víveres, por eso lo hacía como dos veces al año-

PC: Iré a meditar, con suerte y se me quita el dolor de cabeza –se retiró fastidiado-

Dende: Bueno, otra vez solo, espero que pronto vengan a visitarme, estos dos no son muy sociables y Piccolo no me deja bajar a la Tierra -suspiró-

----------Continuará-----------

Bien, aquí un pequeño capítulo de transición, en el próximo veremos si hay una solución a este conflicto o si nuestros saiyas favoritos desquiciarán a los demás permanentemente

Espero les haya gustado, espero muchos reviews, gracias a todos los que me leen y mucho más a los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, les agradecería individualmente pero ya estoy por declararme en banca rota por tanto tiempo en el Cyber Café

Saludos, Nos leemos, melikav


	9. Una Esperanza

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo IX. Una esperanza

Goku acorralaba al antiguo Kaioh-sama interrogándolo sobre la razón para haberlo llamado a aquel planeta en donde apenas un día antes se había definido el destino del Universo completo, el anciano aunque no lo admitiera estaba bastante nervioso de ver el agitado temperamento de ese guerrero que tenía fama de poseer un carácter amigable y cordial y que ahora parecía dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que le diera una mala mirada. Por lo menos se consolaba diciéndose a si mismo que ese saiyajin no mataría a aquel que le regaló su valiosa vida, rezaba –no muy seguro de a quien dirigir la oración- porque no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

El Supremo Kaioh-sama más joven apareció rodeado de todos nuestros amigos justo antes de que el enfadado salvador del Universo perdiera la paciencia; con la teletransportación había ido a traer a Vegeta y los demás ya que Goku no tuvo la cortesía de hacerlo. El anciano observó bien la escena y se alteró al encontrarse con una inesperada muchedumbre.

Anciano: ¡¿Como se te ocurre traer a toda esta gente a nuestro planeta?! ¡Es un lugar sagrado no un campo vacacional!- gritó exageradamente con el descontrol que le caracteriza-

S. Kaioh: Lo siento mucho honorable antepasado, es que ellos están muy preocupados y pensé que podríamos hacer una excepción –trató de explicarse en su actitud sumisa-

Anciano: Esa no es excusa, los Supremos Kaioh-samas de ahora son unos desconsiderados, despreocupados, por eso se meten en problemas y luego andan lloriqueando como sucedió con la aparición de Boo –comenzó a gritar el sermón al que el Supremo ya se estaba acostumbrando-

CH: ¡Oiga! déjese de recriminaciones y mejor resuelva nuestro problema, ¿acaso no es trabajo de los dioses ayudar a los humanos? –la mujer de cabello color ébano reaccionó, pues todos incluido el molesto Goku veían la escena a la expectativa-

Anciano: ¡Ah una bella dama!, ¡¿Pero que ven mis ojos?! ¡Tres preciosas mujeres nos acompañan! –su semblante cambio de inmediato al notar entre la gente a Chichi, C-18 y Bulma-

CH: Yo soy la esposa de Goku y demando que arregle sus locuras –se adelantó la señora, aprovechando la momentánea atención del dios-

Anciano: Para ser terrícola, eres muuuuy bonita, Goku me prometió una cita con una mujer hermosa en edad madura, supongo que se refería a ti –se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer haciéndola retroceder varios pasos-

CH: ¿Madura? ¡Que falta de respeto! yo soy una joven madre –se defendió, ignorando el asunto de la cita-

GK: Ella no es su cita, es con la otra, Bulma –señaló descaradamente a la peliazul que se sorprendió al verse aludida- Pero ni se le ocurra entrar en tonterías, díganos que quiere de nosotros –prosiguió en su enfado-

BL: ¿Como que yo soy su cita? ¿De que demonios hablan? –su tono comenzaba a exasperarse-

S. Kaioh: Eso fue algo que se decidió para que el anciano ayudara a Gohan con sus poderes, pero nunca se afinaron detalles –trató de calmar los ánimos-

BL: ¡¡Gohan!! ¿Esto es tu culpa? –lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, haciéndolo temblar-

GH: Yo… la verdad es que… mi papá fue… -balbuceaba mientras todos lo miraban con desaprobación-

CH: Gohan, ¿como has podido mancillar el nombre de una mujer de esa manera? Yo no te he criado de esa forma –casi comenzó a llorar la avergonzada madre-

GK: Ya es demasiado de esas tonterías, no fue culpa de Gohan, fue mía, y no quiero que lo discutamos más –señaló en tono determinante, que efectivamente hizo a nuestros amigos retroceder-

Anciano: Tranquila preciosa, no te pelees por nimiedades, mejor tratemos de ayudar a esos saiyajin, te prometo que tendré tiempo para ti después –le guiñó el ojo a Bulma, que soltó a Gohan y se abalanzó hacia el anciano siendo detenida por el buen Krillin-

BL: Yo no quiero que me dedique tiempo, viejo asquero… -no terminó la frase, pues su amigo le tapaba la boca-

KR: Tranquilízate Bulma, lo necesitamos para que arregle a los muchachos, acuérdate, quieres que Vegeta vuelva a la normalidad, ¿cierto?

BL: Tu cállate Krillin o vas a conocer mi furia –se soltó del agarre, pero efectivamente se tranquilizó-

S. Kaioh: Ahora que estamos todos más calmados, por favor veamos lo que sucede con el señor Goku y con el señor Vegeta –propuso con la solemnidad que le caracteriza-

CH: Sr. dios, mi Goku se comporta agresivamente, me habla muy rudo y no entiendo sus accionares, parece que perdió la razón –juntó sus manos en tono suplicante al amable dios supremo-

GK: ¡Van a seguir con el mismo cuento! Ya me han colmado, mejor me largo de aquí –puso sus dedos en la frente dispuesto a hacer la teletransportación-

BL: ¡Goku! compórtate, vamos a escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir, además no te conviene hacerme enfadar más de lo que estoy, ¡¡Mira que ofrecerme como un objeto!! –la furiosa científica logró que el saiya retrocediera, el miedo que anteriormente le tuvo lo había sustituido con enojo-

GK: Está bien, resolvamos esto de una vez por todas –se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda, pero de todas maneras comenzó a escuchar atentamente-

Los dioses se sorprendieron del dominio de Bulma sobre el saiyajin que momentos atrás parecía indomable y que ahora unas palabras de ella, acompañadas de un enfado habían logrado calmarlo en un santiamén, _definitivamente esa mujer era de cuidado_ pensó el anciano reconsiderando todo el asunto de la cita y las fotos.

GH: Además del extraño comportamiento de mi padre, Vegeta actúa distinto también, parece como si sus personalidades estuvieran mezcladas o si las actitudes de uno se reflejaran en el otro –explicó calmadamente-

S. Kaioh: Entiendo lo que dicen, parecen diferentes –volteó a ver a Vegeta que estaba sentado en la hierba conversando animadamente con Goten y Trunks, unos pasos alejados de ellos-

Anciano: Nunca vi nada igual, no sé que quieren que hagamos, lo que les pasa no es normal –se puso en tono serio y pensativo, efectivamente tratando de hallar una explicación racional-

BL: ¡Tienen que hacer algo! Quizá Majin Boo los hechizó o algo de la pelea los dejó así, busquen una solución por favor –su tono ahora era suplicante, ellos eran la última esperanza-

Anciano: Hace muchos años, cuando yo era un Kaioh-sama aprendiz escuché de una leyenda que dice "que aquellos que se pierdan a si mismos podrán encontrarse en el reflejo del _Escudo Z"_

¿El Escudo Z? –Preguntaron casi todos los presentes al unísono-

S. Kaioh: Si, creo que recuerdo esa historia: El Escudo Z, es el compañero de la Espada Z, se dice que la Espada Z volvía a su poseedor el ser más fuerte del Universo, pero el Escudo era distinto, no parecía tener una gran implicación en las batallas solo sé que habla de la necesidad de encontrarse a uno mismo –les narró-

Anciano: Efectivamente, pero debemos considerar que es una historia muy antigua y podría ser solo un mito –puso sus manos en la espalda-

CH: ¿Pero ese Escudo puede volverlos a la normalidad? –las esperanzas volvían a su voz-

Anciano: Eso no lo sé, pero lo que ellos necesitan es encontrarse a si mismos, tal y como la leyenda lo dice, así que es la única alternativa que se me ocurre

BL: ¿Y donde encontramos ese Escudo? –preguntó decidida, si era necesario iría ella misma-

S. Kaioh: Si mal no recuerdo se supone que está en este planeta, pero yo nunca lo he visto, ni imagino el lugar exacto en el que pueda encontrarse

Anciano: ¡¡Otra vez con tus distracciones!! La leyenda al principio dice textualmente: _"En el Supremo Planeta dos tesoros son guardados, la manera de protegerlos es separarlos uno de otro, si para hacer el bien requieres el poder que encierran, búscalos en las dos caras de una misma historia, solo un ser digno será capaz de utilizarlos y quien domine ambos será el más poderoso amo del Universo" _

S. Kaioh: Sigo sin comprender la ubicación, lo lamento antepasado –bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de defraudar de nuevo al antiguo dios del Universo-

Anciano: Pues es muy simple, "_las dos caras de una misma historia"._ La Espada estaba en esta dimensión y el Escudo está en la dimensión opuesta a esta

S. Kaioh: ¡La dimensión opuesta! ¡Es cierto! Ahora lo comprendo –cerró el puño emocionado-

BL: Pero ¿no es cierto que existen muchas dimensiones? ¿Cómo sabrán en cual específicamente encontrarla?

Anciano: Mira linda, es difícil que un humano como tú lo comprenda, pero te lo explicaré: Es cierto que hay muchas dimensiones pero están en parejas, una se opone a otra y así sucesivamente

GH: Entonces ¿Cómo es esa dimensión? ¿Nosotros existimos en ella? –su faceta de investigador salió a la luz-

Anciano: Existen unas versiones distintas de ustedes

BL: ¿Habrán versiones malvadas de nosotros?

S. Kaioh: Eso son solo supersticiones, no necesariamente son versiones diametralmente opuestas de los seres de esta dimensión, solamente sus destinos y sus historias son diferentes

CH: ¿Entonces quien va a ir a traer el Escudo?

GH: Yo puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que si me envían allá lo traeré

Anciano: Eso no sería prudente, tienen que ir Goku y Vegeta, porque no sabemos si es posible lograr que el Escudo traspase las dimensiones, por eso ellos deben aprovechar la que puede ser su única oportunidad de acceder a él

KR: Pero la historia decía que el que tenga ambos tesoros será el más poderoso del Universo, eso quiere decir que es posible tenerlos juntos en una misma dimensión, o sea que es posible traer aquí el Escudo –participó Krillin en la conversación-

S. Kaioh: Eso no lo tenemos por seguro, la leyenda bien podría hablar de un ser capaz de hacer saltos interdimensionales de una manera sencilla, lo cual no es el caso, pues para pasar un Supremo Kaioh-sama debe hacer un gran esfuerzo

Anciano: Si este muchachito y yo nos concentramos lo suficiente seremos capaces de enviar a los dos saiyajin ida y vuelta por poco tiempo pero deberá ser suficiente para que logren su cometido

GK: Está bien, eso me sonó muy interesante, iré, aunque tenga que llevar a Vegeta conmigo –Exclamó decidido el poderoso guerrero-

GH: ¡Papá! ¿estabas escuchando todo?

GK: Si, y aunque me suene irracional e innecesario eso de Escudos mágicos, es una buena aventura y participaré, así que ¿que tengo que hacer cuando encuentre el Escudo ese?

Anciano: Bien, será mejor que le explique también a Vegeta, deben trabajar en equipo para conseguirlo –le advirtió-

Una vez que estaban reunidos los dos héroes preparándose para la nueva misión, -esta vez para salvarse a si mismos- el anciano Kaioh-sama de hace muchas generaciones les explicó lo que debían hacer, básicamente el Supremo Kaioh-sama y él concentrarían su poder en ellos dos, los enviarían a la dimensión opuesta en donde rápidamente tendrían que buscar el Escudo Z (que probablemente estaría en el lugar de la Espada Z), mirar su reflejo en él y traerlo a esta dimensión si era posible, todo eso en un corto lapso de tiempo que era hasta que la energía requerida para mantenerlos ahí se desgastara.

Todos nuestros amigos mostraban sus caras de preocupación, no porque no confiaran en los saiyajin que siempre salían airosos de sus empresas, sino porque con los extraños comportamientos que mantenían era difícil imaginarlos cooperando para salir avante en tan importante designio.

Anciano: ¿Entendieron bien lo que van a hacer? –preguntó tras la larga explicación-

GK: Por supuesto que sí, no somos tontos, será una misión muy fácil –señaló cruzado de brazos-

VG: Si, creo que podremos hacerlo -sonrió-

S. Kaioh: Pues entonces, procedamos con el ritual necesario para enviarlos, colóquense delante de nosotros por favor, el resto de ustedes apártense un poco

Anciano: No se vayan a mover jovencitos, cierren los ojos y concéntrense –les indicó en tono de regaño-

Los dos saiyas se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el suelo del lugar, justo enfrente de los Supremos Kaioh-samas que procedieron a tomarse de las manos y a emitir unos extraños cánticos, una especie de rezos en un idioma inentendible para todos los demás presentes. Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras nuestros amigos perdían las esperanzas porque no sucedía nada, una potente luz de color naranja envolvió a los cuatro individuos, manteniéndose en todo su esplendor por unos segundos, para luego atenuarse, dejando ver las figuras de los dos Supremos, mas no dando pista alguna de los guerreros.

Los poderosos saiyas abrieron los ojos lentamente, recuperándose del bizarro viaje que acababan de experimentar, aún sentados en la hierba, al volver a la conciencia se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el mismo lugar, definitivamente era mismo planeta pero más hermoso que el de su realidad, no había huellas de la reciente batalla contra Boo, el Planeta Supremo parecía el paraíso que Goku conoció la primera vez que llegó ahí. Tan solo unos segundos después de tomar conciencia del lugar donde estaban y del porqué, como si el suelo quemara se levantaron y se miraron confundidos uno al otro

VG: ¡¡¡Kakarotto!!! ¡¡¡Esto es imposible!!! –señaló enérgicamente-

GK: ¡¡¡Vegeta!!! ¡¡¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo!!! –se unió al sobresalto-

VG: Yo… estaba en un trance… actuaba… -mascullaba para si mismo-

GK: Lo sé… yo actuaba extraño… y tu también

VG: ¿Que demonios nos estaba pasando? Estábamos como desquiciados

GK: Si, tu actuabas como un tonto, todo sonriente y amable y yo estaba tan furioso con todos, tenía extrañas sensaciones negativas, ¡¡Era horrible!! ¿Vegeta me estás escuchando? –preguntó al verlo ensimismado-

VG: Yo… era tu y tu eras yo…

GK: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

VG: No se porque diablos pasó eso, pero creo que ahora lo veo claro, anteriormente tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un frijol, pero ahora recuerdo que todos decían que mi comportamiento era el tuyo y el tuyo el mío

GK: Yo no recuerdo que dijeran nada de eso –le cuestionó-

VG: Es porque se escondían de ti, te tenían miedo, en cambio, como yo no entendía nada, no les preocupaba que los escuchara, ahora todo tiene sentido -reflexionó-

GK: Todo esto es muy confuso, pero suponiendo que lo que digas es verdad, ¿que vamos a hacer?

VG: ¿Y como demonios quieres que yo lo sepa? –comenzaba a exasperarse-

GK: Pues no lo sé, ya que sabías todo lo anterior solo lo supuse –volvió su gesto de la mano en la cabeza-

VG: Al menos ahora estamos bien, ni siquiera quiero regresar y darles la cara a todos por mi comportamiento –se avergonzaba solo de recordar todo lo que había hecho ese día-

GK: ¿Y como crees que estoy yo?, maltraté a todos mis seres queridos, deben de estar odiándome, de veras Vegeta, no sé como haces para lastimar tanto a las personas que te quieren, si tu no fueras así, nada de esto habría pasado –le reclamó seriamente-

VG: Ah, ya cállate, debemos enfocarnos en la razón por la que estamos aquí –ciertamente ese comentario le hizo sentir algo de culpabilidad-

GK: ¿Encontrar el Escudo Z? –recordó el propósito-

VG: Si, solo de esa manera podremos asegurarnos de resolver esto de una vez por todas

GK: Tienes razón, no quiero volver a ser tú nunca más –sonó con más repulsión de lo que habría querido-

VG: ¡¡Pues que lástima!! yo me muero por ser tu, me encanta ser un imbécil simpático al que todo mundo adora –ya había extrañado su inseparable sarcasmo-

GK: ¡Oye! No tienes porque ofenderme, yo lo decía porque tus pensamientos son muy complicados y oscuros, he sufrido más yo que tu –se molestó-

VG: Dejémonos de charlas y vamos a explorar este lugar, tenemos que encontrar ese Escudo cuanto antes –pasaron unos segundos y su cara se tornó a una de terror y desesperación- Ka…karo…tto… -trataba de articular palabra-

GK: ¿Qué te sucede Vegeta? –se asustó al ver la expresión del otro-

VG: No puedo… no puedo… volar –ya comenzaba a hiperventilar-

GK: ¿Cómo? –Intentó volar también obteniendo el mismo resultado- ¡Ah! ¡Yo tampoco puedo! ¿Qué nos está pasando? –gritó con pánico también-

VG: ¡¡Esto no nos puede estar pasando, debe de ser una pesadilla!!

--------------------

En esta dimensión, nuestros amigos guardaban prudencial distancia de los Supremos Kaioh-samas que no habían cambiado su posición desde que la luz naranja que hizo viajar interdimensionalmente a Goku y Vegeta desapareció, la única diferencia es que ahora no se escuchaban los cánticos, solo se veía a los dioses con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en la energía requerida para mantenerlos en la dimensión opuesta.

BL: Gohan, ¿tu crees que ellos estén bien? –Preguntó ansiosa al único presente que sabía de peleas-

GH: Eso espero, debemos confiar en ellos, no nos queda otra salida

TR: Yo sé que están bien, mi papá es muy fuerte e inteligente, encontrar el Escudo Z será pan comido –presumió de su padre el pequeño Brief-

GT: Bueno, sé que es fuerte, pero no se veía muy inteligente hace un rato –señaló recordando los anteriores sucesos-

CH: ¡Goten! No hables así de tus mayores –regañó a su hijo- Estoy segura de que saldrán adelante, Goku se ha enfrentado a problemas más difíciles

BL: Si, también Vegeta, sé que pronto volverán a ser los mismos

--------------------

Después de varios intentos por probar su poder, nuestros héroes estaban cansados y desanimados, la facultad de volar no era lo único que habían perdido, no podían lanzar bolas de energía y ni siquiera quedaba rastro de su extraordinaria fuerza física.

VG: Todo esto me está dando un terrible dolor de cabeza –suspiraba al tiempo que intentaba recordar sin éxito alguna vez en que se hubiera sentido así de débil-

GK: No te preocupes tanto Vegeta, lo he estado pensando y el hecho de tengamos una fuerza y poder limitado puede deberse al cambio dimensional –señaló en aras de poner algo de positivismo a su alrededor-

VG: Tienes razón –se sorprendió de decir eso dirigiéndose a su rival- Probablemente en esta dimensión no somos capaces de expulsar nuestro poder, pero en cuanto volvamos a la nuestra todo será normal

GK: Ahora tenemos que apresurarnos, el Supremo Kaioh-sama dijo que el Escudo Z, se encontraba seguramente en el lugar de la Espada Z, vamos ahí y si tenemos suerte lo hallaremos –señaló con entusiasmo-

VG: ¿Y tu sabes en donde queda ese lugar? –quería tener fé en él-

GK: Uhm… -dudó- Lo que pasa es que en este planeta todo es muy parecido, pero creo que podría estar en el centro

VG: No podemos desgastar nuestras energías buscando indiscriminadamente, recuerda que tenemos la fuerza de un humano

GK: Si, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos, no hay más opción –se resignó-

Los guerreros caminaron lo que les pareció una eternidad, no estaban acostumbrados a trasladarse grandes distancias a pie y mucho menos al cansancio que eso les había traído. El planeta era muy similar entre sí, les parecía imposible diferenciar un lugar de otro y sin la capacidad de sentir el ki, estaban perdidos, un rato después se acercaron a un pequeño lago, Goku le pidió a Vegeta que se detuvieran a descansar y a beber agua, sabía que aunque su amigo estuviera tan cansado o más que él nunca su orgullo le permitiría sugerir un reposo. Tal y como lo esperaba, el otro accedió, bebieron agua y se sentaron unos minutos.

VG: Kakarotto, en el tiempo que estuvimos con esos extraños comportamientos, yo en varios momentos tuve sensaciones y recuerdos que eran tuyos, ¿te pasó lo mismo? –no quería tener esa conversación, pero una parte de él necesitaba saber desesperadamente-

GK: Si, por ejemplo tuve un extraño sueño en donde un hombre me mostraba un planeta y me decía que todo eso sería mío algún día, supongo que es un sueño tuyo –le sonrió-

VG: Eso no es un sueño, en realidad es uno de los últimos recuerdos que poseo del Rey y de Vejitasei, el planeta donde nacimos –explicó calmadamente-

GK: Ya veo, y no solo eso, también sentía muchas cosas como un inexplicable odio hacia ti, quería matarte, supongo que es lo que piensas de mí –se desanimó un poco, pues pensaba que para ese momento el odio de su rival había decaído-

VG: Yo sentía una extraña paz –no quiso dar respuesta al comentario anterior- No era agradable, más bien me sentía sin conciencia de mi mismo

GK: De alguna manera fue distinto de la fusión, ¿cierto?

VG: ¿La fusión? –recordó con desagrado la sensación de estar fusionado con él-

GK: No podemos negar que fuimos uno solo, recuerdo que fue como si supiera quién eras en esencia, como si te conociera de manera distinta –se puso ahora más serio- Sentiste lo mismo, ¿verdad?

El príncipe no quiso responder, odiaba la idea de que precisamente él, su más grande rival había podido entrar en su mente y saber todo sobre él, sus recuerdos, sus frustraciones, sus sentimientos que se empeñaba en ocultar, sus malignas intenciones y hasta sus buenos pensamientos…

GK: Imaginé que nunca querrías hablar de eso, solo pensé que serviría para descifrar que fue lo que nos pasó –Vegeta iba a responder al fin algo, pero una potente voz tras ellos los hizo sobresaltar-

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? Respondan o tendré que atacarlos sin misericordia

Un enorme sujeto los retaba, medía como dos metros, tenía un aspecto similar al de los Supremos Kaioh-samas pero se veía más fiero, de seguro era un hábil peleador de las Artes Marciales, Goku y Vegeta experimentaron una sensación nueva para ellos: miedo por sus vidas, un miedo que rayaba casi en el límite del pánico paralizante, sin sus poderes se sentían incapaces de hacerle frente…

----------Continuará-----------

Hasta aquí este capítulo, me ha encantado hacer sufrir a mis héroes favoritos, espero le encuentren ustedes también el gusto. Muchas gracias a todos lo que me leen, y les agradezco personalmente sus comentarios:

_Shanmiyami:_ Me encanta que les dé risa todo esto, sabes, un día leí un fic de Milk X Vegeta y quedé asqueada, nunca pondría a esa pareja, aunque no por eso dejo de lado las insinuaciones, es divertido pero tengo mi límite…

_bulnatt_ Millones de gracias por tus reviews, que bien que te gusta esta historia, por cierto, muchas me han dicho que les cuesta imaginarse a Vegeta todo sonriente, pues les recuerdo un momento en Namek cuando Vegeta se encuentra con Gohan, él lo engaña diciéndole que el radar es un reloj, entonces Vegeta en un momento se pone con una cara de bueno que da miedo, le acaricia la cabeza a Gohan y le envía un "saludito" a Goku. Esa es la cara amable que tanto me asusta y que imagino en este fic. Un beso, amiga

_Gabriela1:_ A mi me encanta Piccolo, por eso le dediqué ese pequeño momento…

_kili27:_ No sé, como que no pude hacer eso de Goku conquistando a Bulma, me quedo con Bulma dominando a Goku, eso si que me suena mejor

_kawaii destruction_ Sabes amiga, yo también adoro a Mr. Popo, no sé porque pero me encanta, pensé que era la única, bueno en realidad me fascinan todos esos que viven en el Templo. Y eso de Vegeta- Milk como ya dije más arriba fue solo un poco de picante para el fic, pero créeme de ahí no va a pasar, esa pareja si que sería horrible…

_Saiya Elite:_ jajaja, que tristeza es la bancarrota, pero bueno, me honra que me sigas en este fic, un placer tenerte de lectora.

_Shadir_: Me alegra que te guste y sorry por el dedazo, me dí cuenta justo cuando redactaba este capítulo y releía el anterior, por si acaso era "Me rindo" n.n

_NocturnaGVC:_ Bueno me tardé un poquito, pero espero te guste la continuación…

_kaoru himura:_ Aquí estoy, trataré de actualizar prontito, un saludo

_Dragonballera:_ A mi me dio mucha risa lo de los experimentos, me imaginé a Bulma así en su faceta de científica

_Brenda ponce:_ No tengo mucho que decirte, solo que si tan terrible te parece este fic, supongo que fue una tortura haber leído hasta el octavo capítulo para entonces criticarlo. Yo escribo para compartir mis historias con quien desee leerlas, no necesito escribir para mi misma, pues en mi cabeza me divierto yo solita, en fin, si no te gusta, no puedo hacer nada.

Bueno amigos, de nuevo gracias por leerme y espero ansiosa sus reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos pronto!!, Besos, melikav


	10. Un Mundo de Debiluchos

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo X. Un Mundo de Debiluchos

En el capítulo anterior…

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? Respondan o tendré que atacarlos sin misericordia -Un enorme sujeto los retaba, medía como dos metros, tenía un aspecto similar al de los Supremos Kaioh-samas pero se veía más fiero, de seguro era un hábil peleador de las Artes Marciales, Goku y Vegeta experimentaron una sensación nueva para ellos: miedo por sus vidas, un miedo que rayaba casi en el límite del pánico paralizante, sin sus poderes se sentían incapaces de hacerle frente…

--------------------

Se pusieron de pie de inmediato solo para constatar que cara a cara el oponente no perdía nada de su intimidadora apariencia _"Vamos a morir aquí"_ pensaba el príncipe saiyajin al verse privado de su poder. _"Tenemos que hacer algo"_ pensaba su aliado. A pesar del terror que sentían sacaron fuerzas espirituales para ponerse en posición de defensa, una decisión no muy sabia considerando que el enemigo lo tomó como provocación…

¿?: Veo que quieren pelear, pues no perdonaré a quienes osen pisar el Sagrado Planeta de los Supremos Kaioh-samas –un derechazo dirigido a ambos fue apenas esquivado-

GK¡¡No¡¡Espera¡¡No somos tus enemigos!! –trató de convencerlo, en este caso pelear era la peor opción posible-

¡Si no fueran enemigos no estarán aquí sin permiso! –una patada impactó directo en el estómago de Goku, mandándolo a volar varios metros más allá-

VG¡¡Oye imbécil!! Nos preguntas quienes somos y no nos das tiempo de responder –frustrado gritó al ver a Goku caído y sabiendo que sería el próximo-

¿A quién llamas imbécil… basura? –Envió un puñetazo imposible de esquivar para el saiya- Jajaja, solo son unos debiluchos –se burló al verlos fuera de combate-

Más por fuerza de voluntad que por fuerza física lograron ponerse en pie, ambos escupían sangre copiosamente. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, la sangre saiyajin ardía y aunque era una batalla perdida, era mejor morir peleando que sentarse a esperar el golpe final.

Atacaron con todas las técnicas que se sabían, no aquellas poderosas que derrotarían a cualquier enemigo, sino unas artes de combate que permitían usar la fuerza del oponente como principal arma, una especie de Jujitsu versión saiyajin, que efectivamente siendo aplicada por los mejores guerreros del Universo estaba surtiendo su efecto, el enorme oponente sucumbía ante el ataque combinado de nuestros amigos que lograban compenetrarse de tal manera que la defensiva de uno era completada por el otro.

A pesar de la calidad del ataque de los saiyas, el enemigo era muy duro de vencer, no lograban desmayarlo –que era el objetivo implícito pues de esa manera podrían escapar- y más bien estaban recibiendo mucho daño en sus ahora débiles cuerpos, no resistirían mucho más tiempo si continuaban de esa manera.

¡¡Goku¡¡Vegeta¿Qué están haciendo? –era una voz conocida la que vociferaba sus nombres-

Se distrajeron al voltear a ver a quien los llamó, situación que fue claramente aprovechada por su oponente para darles el golpe de gracia que los dejó en la profunda inconsciencia.

¿?: Esos tipos son duros de pelar, no son para nada fuertes, pero tienen muchos ánimos de pelea y variedad de técnicas –habló más para si mismo el oponente- Pero ¿usted los conoce Supremo Kaioh-sama? –el enorme guerrero se dirigió al recién llegado Supremo Kaioh-sama-

S.Kaioh: Si, ellos no me conocen pero yo los conozco a ellos¿tú sabes como llegaron aquí, Silo? –preguntó mientras los contemplaba sangrantes y cubiertos de polvo-

SL: No lo sé señor, solo estaban merodeando y de pronto me atacaron -mintió-

S. Kaioh¿Estas seguro que te atacaron, o solo andabas buscando pelea como siempre? –lo miró dudoso-

SL¿Por qué duda de mi, señor? Siempre le he dicho la verdad –disimuló pretendiéndose ofendido-

S. Kaioh: Porque se me hace difícil creer que estos dos: uno de los líderes de la Liga Pacifista de la Galaxia del Norte y el otro uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores, anden buscando peleas innecesarias, será mejor que los cure para que se expliquen ellos mismos

SL: Pero Supremo Kaioh-sama, eso puede ser muy peligroso, considere que me costó trabajo derrotarlos –estaba escandalizado por el imprudente proceder del dios-

S. Kaioh: Bien, busca unas cuerdas, amárralos y cuando estemos seguros de ellos, los soltaremos, pero date prisa que están muy lastimados y no sé si resistirán mucho tiempo –por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ellos-

El guerrero hizo lo que el Supremo le solicitó, entonces éste procedió a curarlos, comenzó con Vegeta que despertó aterrado al ver la terrible situación pero aliviado de ver al Supremo Kaioh-sama al que podrían explicarle todo lo que pasaba. Iba a hablar pero el Supremo se le adelantó diciéndole que curaría a su amigo primero, Goku despertó también con la misma sensación de inseguridad pero de alegría ante tan amigable presencia.

S. Kaioh: Me alegra que estén despiertos, me disculpo por el tratamiento de mi amigo Silo, él es el guardián del Planeta Supremo y se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

VG: Tan enserio que nos mantiene amarrados –observó con molestia-

S. Kaioh: Lo lamento mucho Rey Vegeta, es por la seguridad de todos, en cuanto aclaremos las cosas, los soltaremos –el Supremo mantenía la solemnidad a la que todos estamos acostumbrados-

GK¿Cómo es eso de "Rey"? –Cuestionó tan extrañado como el aludido-

S. Kaioh¿No es usted Vegeta, Rey de los Saiyajin? –Preguntó confuso, pues estaba seguro de las identidades de sus cautivos-

VG: Soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, usted me confunde con mi padre –no pudo evitar un deje de fastidio en esa afirmación-

S. Kaioh: El Rey Vegeta solo tiene un hijo, es un niño pequeño llamado Trunks –comenzó a hacer memoria-

GK¡Wow¡Eso es cierto Vegeta! Se refiere a ti, pero seguro en esta dimensión eres Rey –señaló emocionado como si fuera él el gobernante-

S. Kaioh¿En esta dimensión¿Que quiere decir con eso, señor Goku?

GK: Ah, es que nos enviaron a esta dimensión opuesta a la nuestra para obtener el Escudo Z –explicó tranquilamente, de todas maneras tarde o temprano se darían cuenta-

SL¿Como pueden saber del Escudo Z¡¡Eso es imposible!! –dudó el guardián-

VG: El Supremo Kaioh de nuestra dimensión, o sea, la otra versión suya, nos los dijo, lo necesitamos urgentemente –explicó lentamente en un afán porque le entendieran sin mucha algarabía-

SL¡¡Yo creo que mienten¡¡Nunca se enviarían humanos a un Planeta Sagrado¡¡Va contra todas las reglas!! –gritó el guerrero-

VG¡¡Tú cállate inútil¡¡Ni siquiera existes en nuestra dimensión!! –El Supremo calladamente analizaba el intercambio de palabras-

SL¿Como que no existo¡¡Te daré una lección para que veas como soy de real!! –amenazó con su puño, acercándose a los amarrados-

S. Kaioh¡¡Silo, basta!! Creo que dicen la verdad; debe ser cierto que vienen de la dimensión opuesta pues el parecido físico con sus contrapartes es notable, pero no así en la personalidad

VG¡Genial, más problemas de personalidad! –suspiró para si mismo-

GK: Oigan no vamos a hacerles daño, no podrían desatarnos ya, es que me está dando comezón –la sonrisa pura y amable de Goku logró convencer al Supremo Kaioh-sama de que las intenciones de los visitantes no eran negativas, movió un dedo y las cuerdas que los sujetaban mágicamente se aflojaron, Silo se puso en guardia, no le gustaban para nada esos tipos-

GK¡Hey, gracias por confiar en nosotros! Ahora ¿no tienen algo de comer? creo que si no moriremos de hambre –el Supremo hizo un gesto a su furioso ayudante que en seguida los llenó de variados platillos-

S. Kaioh: Por favor, príncipe Vegeta platíqueme lo que está sucediendo en su dimensión y que quieren aquí –preguntó al saiya que según él tenía más rango-

VG: Queremos que nos presten el Escudo Z, lo necesitamos para asegurarnos de que nos mantendremos como nosotros mismos –odiaba que le preguntaran a él, Kakarotto era más comunicativo-

GK: Lo que pasa es que en nuestro hogar, luego de derrotar a Majin Boo cambiamos nuestras personalidades, así que con el Escudo Z nos arreglaremos, por eso los Supremos Kaioh-samas nos enviaron aquí por poco tiempo para conseguirlo. Lo malo es que perdimos nuestros poderes, por eso es que no lo hemos logrado todavía –explicó mientras cogía una enorme pierna asada de algún animal-

S. Kaioh¿Perdieron sus poderes? –Ciertamente no entendía a que se referían-

VG¿Acaso cree que así somos normalmente¡Somos los guerreros más poderosos del Universo! pero aquí parece que tenemos el poder de un ser humano –tomó algo de la comida que habían servido, tenía que apresurarse o Goku aprovecharía y se comería todo-

SL: No creo que sean tan fuertes –pensó en voz alta-

VG: Te equivocas, el debilucho aquí eres tú, si en estas condiciones estuvimos a punto de vencerte, quiere decir que eres un inútil en las peleas¡menudo guardián el que tiene este Planeta tan importante! –el guardián estuvo a punto de refutar ese comentario, pero una mirada de advertencia del Supremo lo persuadió de hacer un escándalo-

S. Kaioh: Tengo una pregunta¿hay más de un Supremo Kaioh-sama en donde ustedes viven? Porque en esta realidad todos murieron y yo soy el único que queda con vida

GK: Está una versión de usted y un viejito que dice que es de hace quince generaciones –explicó mientras tragaba un enorme bocado, parece que sus apetitos se mantenían intactos-

Después de muchas explicaciones y de convencimientos de que en realidad eran quienes decían y que estaban ahí por las razones correctas, el Supremo decidió que los ayudaría llevándolos hasta el Escudo Z, de todas maneras la leyenda decía que solo alguien digno podría hacer uso de él y si ellos no eran dignos, no sería posible ayudarlos más…

VG¿Es necesario que vayamos caminando? –Se quejó luego de unos 10 minutos de viaje-

SL¿Que sucede? El rey-príncipe no se digna a caminar –Vegeta lo miró con detenimiento, se preguntó porque siempre se ganaba enemigos sin siquiera proponérselo- (yo creo que es por su brillante personalidad )

GK: Vegeta tiene razón, caminando tardaremos mucho y se nos advirtió que el tiempo sería limitado –aportó con fastidio, caminar era muy cansado y poco productivo-

S. Kaioh: Está bien, podemos ir en mi automóvil –con un puff hizo aparecer un precioso auto clásico convertible que pondría verde de envidia al Kaioh del norte- Súbanse por favor, amigos –invitó al tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto-

SL: Ahora el viaje tardará unos cuarenta minutos –anunció el chofer a los demás que parecían ansiosos-

GK¿Y este es el transporte más rápido que tienen? –indagó un poco decepcionado de la velocidad con que iban-

S. Kaioh: Pues sí, es un automóvil muy rápido –afirmó con orgullo-

VG: Supongo que no existen las aeronaves tampoco, este mundo es muy distinto al nuestro –observó de reojo el volante y demás mandos de la máquina, bastante atrasados respecto a los que conocía-

GK: Apuesto a que si Bulma estuviera aquí arreglaría el motor y en un segundo estaríamos dejando llamas tras nosotros –exclamó entusiasta recordando su hogar-

Pasaron unos minutos en donde reinó el silencio, hasta que Goku decidió que sería divertido entretenerse un poco interrogando al dios…

GK¡Oiga Supremo! usted digo que conocía a nuestros otros yo¿es cierto eso?

S. Kaioh: Bueno, los he visto de lejos, nunca he tenido el placer de conversar con ellos -explicó-

GK¿Y que hacemos aquí¿Cómo somos? –realmente estaba interesado, incluso Vegeta que los había ignorado hasta ahora comenzó a prestar atención-

S. Kaioh: Como les dije hace un rato: el señor Vegeta es rey de los saiyajin, y usted señor Goku es uno de sus más fieles consejeros, por eso en cuanto los ví, pensé que eran ellos

VG¿Kakarotto un fiel consejero¡¡Eso si que es lo más bizarro que puedo escuchar de esta dimensión!! –se burló-

GK: Yo sería un gran consejero, Vegeta; siempre te doy buenas ideas, lo que pasa es que nunca quieres escucharme –se cruzó de brazos- Cuéntenos más Kaioh -insistió-

S. Kaioh: Los saiyajin bajo su mando han logrado unificar la Galaxia del Norte, se han conseguido importantes avances consolidando la paz y todo esto gracias a la alianza entre el rey Vegeta y el Emperador Freezer –explicó lentamente-

GK¡¿Cómo?!... ¡¡¡Freezer¡¡Increíble!!

VG¡¡Tonterías¡¡Eso debe de ser una broma de mal gusto!! –se unió a la incredulidad de Goku, el Supremo y el guardián no salían de su asombro ante esas reacciones-

GK: Freezer fue uno de nuestros más grandes rivales, lo derrotamos hace muchos años pero él fue el causante de la aniquilación de nuestra raza –explicó Goku más clamado, pero aún con el disgusto por lo escuchado-

SL¿Aniquilación? –Silo no pudo evitar una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida ante los demás-

VG: En nuestro mundo ya no existen más saiyajin que nosotros dos y nuestros descendientes, Freezer era un megalómano espacial que conquistó gran parte de la galaxia, vendiendo los planetas al mejor postor y esclavizando o destruyendo a los habitantes –el odio que sentía por él no se había apaciguado con los años-

S. Kaioh¡Eso es impresionante¡Tan alejado a nuestra realidad!

GK: No deberían confiar en él, no importa que aquí sea diferente, puede traicionarlos –le advirtió seriamente, nada que le dijeran le haría confiar en ese rufián-

S. Kaioh: No se preocupen, eso no va a pasar –los tranquilizó- Por ejemplo, ustedes me dijeron que acababan de derrotar a Majin Boo, aquí también lo hicieron, parece que era malvado en ambas realidades, eso quiere decir que no hay una regla, pueden ser similares o opuestos a sus contrapartes, pero difícilmente van a cambiar de un extremo a otro

GK¿Derrotamos a Majin Boo¡¡Genial¿Y como lo logramos sin la Genki-dama? –preguntó entusiasmado de escuchar las hazañas de sus contrapartes-

S. Kaioh: Pues el Rey Vegeta lo venía persiguiendo desde hacía muchos años, le puso a su planeta varios bloqueos comerciales y a él ordenes de captura por tráfico de personas, de armas y lo acusó de disturbar la paz y promover la violencia –El Supremo narraba con emoción- Se convirtió en el dictador más buscado, pero al final, tanto esfuerzo dio sus frutos, pues el señor Goku logró convencerlo de firmar su rendición y abandonar sus planes de resistencia, todo a cambio de una negociación de la pena y de una protección a los beneficios de los habitantes de su planeta –concluyó la épica historia-

GK¡Ah, que aburrido es todo eso! –Bostezó nuestro amigo que se había perdido en el concepto de "bloqueos comerciales" Vegeta por su parte recordó el rumor de que así se manejan los asuntos en la Galaxia del Sur en donde no existía la violencia-

VG: A mi me queda la duda de como es que usted conoce a éste como Goku, cuando en nuestro planeta sería llamado con su nombre saiyajin –ese detalle le hacía sospechar de la veracidad de la historia que les contaban-

GK¡Ah si! yo me pregunté lo mismo hace un rato

S. Kaioh: Hasta donde sé, cuando el señor Kakarotto era solo un bebé, sus padres y él tuvieron un accidente, su nave se estrelló en un pequeño planeta llamado Tierra, sus progenitores murieron y él sobrevivió gracias a la ayuda de un anciano que lo llamó Goku, cuando creció y descubrió sus raíces saiyajin, regresó a Vejitasei e incorporó a su planeta adoptivo a la Comunidad Interplanetaria, por eso es que es muy cercano al Rey Vegeta, es un político muy importante en ambos planetas -aclaró-

GK¡Sorprendente¡Esperen a que le cuente a Chichi que soy un político muy importante! –se emocionó-

VG¡Eso es absurdo! Ese Kakarotto tiene que ser diametralmente opuesto a ti para que sea un político sobresaliente –cuestionó burlándose-

GK¡Y ese Vegeta tiene que ser muy diferente a ti si anda buscando la paz y el bien de los demás! –le sacó la lengua enfadado-

SL: Ya nos acercamos a la montaña en donde se encuentra el Escudo Z –los saiyas dejaron su discusión para observar la impresionante montaña que se veía a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí-

S. Kaioh: Cuando lleguemos no podremos ayudarles más, tenemos prohibido acercarnos a la Montaña Sagrada, supongo que ustedes sabrán que hacer

GK: No, yo creo que no sabemos –negó viendo a Vegeta que tampoco tenía idea-

S. Kaioh: Pensé que ya les habrían explicado: la Montaña tiene muchas pruebas que solo los elegidos por el Escudo Z podrán superar, deben de tener mucho cuidado si quieren salir con vida

VG: Esto no me gusta, sin nuestro poder no creo que podamos hacer mucho

S. Kaioh: Yo no me preocuparía por eso, en esta dimensión no existen poderes como los que ustedes me cuentan, por eso es que aquí no tienen acceso a ellos

GK¿Pero que clase de pruebas enfrentaremos?

S. Kaioh: Eso ni yo lo sé, solo sé que quienes lo han intentado han fallado porque el Escudo no los ha elegido como sus dueños, si ustedes son dignos no tendrán problemas

SL: Hemos llegado –anunció el chofer-

Todos los ocupantes se bajaron del vehículo y contemplaron la grandiosa montaña, no era tan extremadamente alta pero la rodeaba un aire de misterio. Amplias nubes dejaban ver la cima, pero bloqueaban la mirada del intermedio del camino.

S. Kaioh: Les deseo muy buena suerte, los esperaremos aquí orando por su éxito

SL: Espero que no se mueran –les sonrió maliciosamente-

GK: Bien Vegeta, esta será una de nuestras mayores pruebas ¡Tenemos que lograrlo! –el otro saiya lo miró con poco entusiasmo-

Ascendieron lentamente desapareciendo de la vista de sus benefactores, caminaron lo que les pareció horas, en realidad no tenían idea de la forma en que el tiempo pasaba en ese lugar pues bien podrían haber sido minutos o días lo que habían recorrido. El cansancio volvía a sus pies, sus cuerpos completos y hasta sus mentes. Por lo menos tenían una condición física envidiable para cualquier humano ordinario, a pesar de que su poder y fuerza estaban claramente desaparecidos.

El silencio que reinaba era ofuscante, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que quisiera compartir, ensimismados analizaban cada una de sus acciones de ese extraño día y las posibles explicaciones que sus familias y amigos habrían dado a su insólito comportamiento. Un deslizamiento de tierra fue lo único que rompió el mutismo, Vegeta fue incapaz de esquivar la masa de lodo, rocas y sedimentos que se le vino encima llevándolo hasta la orilla del camino, el vértigo lo desconcentró al ver hacia abajo, sus dedos resbalaron del agarre y una rápida intervención de Goku fue lo único que lo salvó de una muerte segura.

GK¿Estás bien Vegeta? –una verdadera angustia se apoderó de él, en esos momentos cualquier golpe era mortal-

VG: Por supuesto que estoy bien, cierto que no tengo mis poderes habituales pero nunca me subestimes Kakarotto –le gritó furioso pero claramente perturbado por lo ocurrido-

GK: Me alegro que estés bien –sonrió complacido, diciéndose a si mismo que un "gracias por salvarme" era mucho esperar-

VG¿Crees que falte mucho para llegar? –respiró agitadamente, no sabía cuanto más debían resistir-

GK: Vegeta ¿Nunca has escalado montañas? –lo miró inquisidoramente, de veras parecía fuera de ambiente-

VG: Kakarotto ¿Me ves cara de alpinista? Si normalmente puedo volar¿para qué demonios iba a escalar una montaña? –le preguntó como si la respuesta fuera la más lógica en el mundo-

GK: Por la emoción, el aire fresco, el lindo paisaje, el ejercicio. Yo cuando era niño lo hacía todo el tiempo, fue como uno de mis primeros entrenamientos

VG: Bueno y ¿cual es el punto? –ya se estaba exasperando, en su mente se presentaron los recuerdos de Goku cuando era niño, no podía evitar esas imágenes intrusas en su cabeza-

GK: El punto es que cuando uno se acerca a la cima se da cuenta de inmediato: el aire se hace más delgado, el frío está más presente, cambia la vegetación, los animales dejan de escucharse tan claramente

VG: Lo que quieres decir es que nada de eso se ha cumplido aún

GK: Exacto, quiere decir que aún falta bastante para que lleguemos –el príncipe no le respondió dando muestras claras de que la conversación había llegado a su fin-

De nuevo caminaron sin saber por cuanto tiempo, ya no se detuvieron más a conversar ni a descansar, para su suerte aunque el camino era largo por lo menos no era tan difícil, sin tener equipo de alpinismo habían logrado superar gran parte de la montaña. Un rato más tarde sus cuerpos comenzaron a sufrir las inclemencias del tiempo. El aire se enralecía conforme se acercaban a la cima. Las demás predicciones de Goku se cumplían: menos animales, escasa vegetación, todo era cierto. Vegeta se preguntó como nunca se había fijado en ese tipo de detalles. Por otro lado, tenían una extraña sensación que les anunciaba el peligro.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad, sabían que alguien o algo los observaba y se acercaba a ellos, no podían sentir el ki, pero de seguro una presencia los rondaba, desde hacía unos momentos tenían esa certeza, Goku se paró en seco, Vegeta hizo lo mismo, instintivamente se pusieron espalda con espalda en posición de defensa, la voz tétrica de un anciano los hizo sobresaltar al tiempo que los llenaba de la tan preciada adrenalina.

¿?: _Ustedes dos: Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin y Kakarotto, saiyajin conocido como Son Goku, Ambos grandes guerreros¡¡Los mejores de su Universo!!_ –la voz retumbaba por el eco de la montaña- _Ustedes desean el más preciado tesoro de este mundo, desean el Escudo Z…_ -tragaron saliva, "ese" que les hablaba sabía sus propósitos y sus identidades pero ninguno de los dos podía más que escuchar- _Pero la verdadera cuestión aquí es ¿Son acaso ustedes, simples mortales dignos de este objeto de los dioses? –_La voz se enfureció momentáneamente-_ ¿Se creen dioses acaso¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer para conseguirlo¿Darían su vida, su honor, su poder? _–Esas preguntas calaron en ellos, mentalmente y sin proponérselo las respondían una a una- _Todos han fallado en esta empresa, ninguno fue digno del poder que el Escudo Z encierra, pero ustedes ¿podrán conseguirlo¿Serán capaces de unir sus fuerzas una vez más? _–Miraban hacia todos lados buscando a quien les hablaba, pero no había señal de él- _Eso está por verse, pueden seguir adelante, una serie de pruebas deberán pasar, si son merecedores juro que el Escudo Z obtendrán y si no el precio pagarán _–una malévola sonrisa les heló la sangre-

GK¡Uff, eso estuvo aterrador! –más que aterrado sonó emocionado de una nueva aventura-

VG¡Bah¡Solo quieren asustarnos¡Debemos darnos prisa y seguir adelante! –su confianza se renovó ante el desafío-

GK¡Claro que si Vegeta, siento el coraje correr por mis venas! Apresurémonos, la primera prueba debe estar a la vuelta de la esquina –con nuevos ánimos siguieron su camino, la figura que los observaba sonrió complacido, esos saiyajin serían todo un reto-

----------Continuará-----------

Hola amigos, aquí les dejo la continuación, me fascinó poner a sufrir a nuestros amigos, al fin están experimentando los miedos e incertidumbres que una persona normal puede tener, verse privados de sus poderes debería enseñarles una lección, esperemos que así sea.

Quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews, estoy muy feliz de la cantidad de personas que siguen esta historia, y más aún de las que me dejan sus comentarios. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, especialmente a algunas que me dieron su apoyo cuando hace poco los necesité, gracias, es más de lo que les puedo pedir.

Me despido por ahora, ya casi se nos termina este fic, no se pierdan el próximo que será el penúltimo capítulo con las pruebas que Goku y Vegeta deberán superar.

Un besote a todas y todos. ¡¡Nos leemos!! melikav


	11. Las Terribles Pruebas

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo XI. Las Terribles Pruebas

En el Capítulo Anterior…

-Ustedes dos: Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin y Kakarotto, saiyajin conocido como Son Goku, Ambos grandes guerreros¡¡Los mejores de su Universo!! –la voz retumbaba por el eco de la montaña- Ustedes desean el más preciado tesoro de este mundo, desean el Escudo Z… -tragaron saliva, "ese" que les hablaba sabía sus propósitos y sus identidades pero ninguno de los dos podía más que escuchar- Pero la verdadera cuestión aquí es ¿Son acaso ustedes, simples mortales dignos de este objeto de los dioses? –La voz se enfureció momentáneamente- ¿Se creen dioses acaso¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer para conseguirlo¿Darían su vida, su honor, su poder? –Esas preguntas calaron en ellos, mentalmente y sin proponérselo las respondían una a una- Todos han fallado en esta empresa, ninguno fue digno del poder que el Escudo Z encierra, pero ustedes ¿podrán conseguirlo¿Serán capaces de unir sus fuerzas una vez más? –Miraban hacia todos lados buscando a quien les hablaba, pero no había señal de él- Eso está por verse, pueden seguir adelante, una serie de pruebas deberán pasar, si son merecedores juro que el Escudo Z obtendrán y si no el precio pagarán –una malévola sonrisa les heló la sangre-

GK¡Uff, eso estuvo aterrador! –más que aterrado sonó emocionado de una nueva aventura-

VG¡Bah¡Solo quieren asustarnos¡Debemos darnos prisa y seguir adelante! –su confianza se renovó ante el desafío-

GK¡Claro que si Vegeta, siento el coraje correr por mis venas! Apresurémonos, la primera prueba debe estar a la vuelta de la esquina –con nuevos ánimos siguieron su camino, la figura que los observaba sonrió complacido, esos saiyajin serían todo un reto-

--------------------

Desde la advertencia de la extraña voz habían pasado varios minutos durante los cuales nuestros héroes seguían caminando montaña arriba. Aunque por unos instantes dejaron de sentirse vigilados se mantenían alerta, tanto preocupados porque no les alcanzara el tiempo y los Supremos los hicieran regresar, así como ansiosos de que empezarán los desafíos. Era indispensable obtener el Escudo Z, no sabían como les ayudaría, pero era su única esperanza para asegurarse de que sus problemas de personalidad no se volvieran a presentar, por ahora habían vuelto a ser los mismos, pero les asustaba pensar que solo fuera por un breve período.

El aire frío comenzó a colarse en sus pulmones indicando que casi alcanzaban la cima, la falta de oxigeno comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Además de que ambos sentían un dolor en todo el cuerpo, dolor al que estaban acostumbrados, pues era el que se presentaba tras una terrible batalla cuando todos los músculos del cuerpo apenas pueden tolerar el desgaste al que fueron expuestos. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de subir una montaña, que normalmente no representaría nada para ellos, era lo que los había dejado en ese estado. Si tenían que pelear estaban definitivamente perdidos.

El crujir de unas ramas los puso alerta, ya a esa altura no se veían animales, lo cual solo podía significar que el ser extraño que les habló anteriormente volvía a presentarse ante ellos. Se detuvieron, miraron cuidadosamente a todos lados del camino y no pudieron ver nada. Otra vez había algo en su interior que les anunciaba el peligro, simultáneamente se sorprendieron de lo perceptivos que eran con habilidades que parecían más bien un presentimiento o quizás algún residuo de su destreza para sentir el ki.

-Parece que han decidido continuar a pesar de mi advertencia –comenzó la aterradora voz- Muy mal por ustedes. Las pruebas que ahora les esperan son tres: una prueba mental, una prueba física y una prueba espiritual. Cada una pondrá en riesgo algo valioso para ustedes: su poder, su honor y su vida.

VG¡Por favor¿No podías tener más imaginación¡Eso de las tres pruebas es lo más ridículo que podías inventarte¿Era mucho pedir que nos sorprendieras con algo que no sea un cliché? (N/A: Sorry! Vegeta ¬¬U)

-¡No me importa lo que seres inferiores como ustedes piensen de mis estrategias de protección del Escudo Z, o sea mis pruebas! Como les decía: La primera que examinará su lógica mental, está lista –los saiyas hicieron una mueca de desagrado al mismo tiempo- Como ustedes son dos personas, les haré dos mini pruebas cada vez, en lugar de una…

GK: Oiga eso no es justo. ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo y entonces no serían tres sino seis! –protestó tratando de localizar al oponente-

-No me interesa que sea justo o no, si lo desean solo uno de ustedes puede competir por el Escudo Z, pero entonces si lo consigue, no podrá el otro disponer de él –les tentó la voz con molestia-

VG: Déjese de tonterías, si presume de conocernos debe saber que ambos necesitamos el escudo y estamos dispuestos a conseguirlo a como dé lugar. –Viró su vista a ambos lados, tratando de encontrar al interlocutor-

GK: No importa cual sea su prueba, nunca hemos perdido una batalla -afirmó con su característico entusiasmo- Bueno… talvez si perdimos algunas batallas, pero al final siempre ganamos la guerra –dijo ahora pensativo, con su mano en la barbilla-

VG¡Ya cállate Kakarotto¡Usted, quien demonios sea¡Hable ahora! –gritó desesperado-

-Bien, les daré la primera parte de la prueba mental, es un acertijo que deben resolver, pueden ayudarse mutuamente, pero solo tendrán una oportunidad para darme la respuesta, si se equivocan, llegarán hasta aquí y perderán todos los poderes que poseen en la otra dimensión que es su hogar. Pongan mucha atención pues no lo repetiré:

"_Un habitante del Planeta Kerahilla salió a dar un paseo por toda la ciudad. De camino saludó a todos los kerahillajins que se encontró, deteniéndose en varias tiendas a comprar unos encargos de su mujer. De repente, tras haber caminado mucho rato, observó el cielo y vio que comenzaba a oscurecer, momentos después, mientras estaba desprevenido, un terrible aguacero lo atrapó. Se lamentó porque no llevaba paraguas ni sombrero; la ropa se le empapó, lo cual le dio mucho frío, los encargos que llevaba también terminaron mojados y arruinados, sin embargo, pese a llevar la cabeza descubierta, no se mojó ni un cabello¿cómo es eso posible?" _Piensen y discutan bien la respuesta, avísenme cuando la tengan lista, jajajajaja –terminó la extraña voz, nuestros amigos de inmediato comenzaron a pensar en las posibilidades-

VG: Según recuerdo, los kerahillajins no tienen ninguna habilidad en especial que les permita protegerse de la lluvia, la clave del acertijo debe estar entonces en el planteamiento de la pregunta –pronunció el príncipe muy serio. Goku lo observó sorprendido-

GK¿Entonces no sabes la respuesta? –frunció el ceño-

VG: Talvez ese planeta tenga una particularidad, por ejemplo una vez ví uno en donde la lluvia salía de abajo hacia arriba –su mente trabajaba a mil por hora recordando todos los detalles relacionados con la lluvia, sabía que debía resolverlo él mismo. Kakarotto no tendría ni idea de nada-

GK: Pero no te parece que la respuesta es la más sencilla –Vegeta lo miró con fastidio, decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió con sus razonamientos-

VG: Probablemente algo que compró en los encargos pudo haberle servido para protegerse. Una vez recuerdo haber visto una sustancia impermeabilizante… –dejó de escuchar a Goku que lo miraba extrañado con cara de pregunta-

GK: Bien, extraña voz, aquí tiene su respuesta: el señor no se mojó porque… -Vegeta lo miró con terror, iba a desaprovechar la única oportunidad-… era calvo, y como un calvo no tiene pelo no se moja ni un solo cabello –sonrió haciendo la señal de victoria, seguro de la respuesta. La reacción de su acompañante no se hizo esperar-

VG¡Kakarotto¡Estás Loco! –lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaprovechar la única oportunidad con esa estúpida respuesta¡Eres un imbécil¡Si pierdo mis poderes definitivamente por tu culpa, te mataré a pedradas aunque sea! –iba a seguir recriminándolo cuando la voz volvió a pronunciarse-

-Lo han hecho bien, creo que los subestimé al darles un acertijo como ese –Vegeta soltó a Goku de inmediato que seguía sonriendo victorioso-

VG¡Pero eso no es posible¿Cómo lo has sabido, Kakarotto? –en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que Goku le ganara en un juego mental-

GK: Eso es muy fácil, cuando era niño una vez que yo entrenaba con Krillin y llovía, él me dijo "Bueno, al menos no tendré que preocuparme porque se me arruine el cabello" Lo recordé pues no había entendido lo que me quiso decir en esa ocasión, hasta ahora. –Vegeta resopló incrédulo pero aliviado al fin-

VG: No vuelvas a precipitarte, tenemos que discutir las respuestas, si te hubieras equivocado sería nuestro fin –su orgullo no le permitiría reconocer que su rival había salvado el asunto. Goku solo asintió-

-Si ya terminaron su charla, les daré la segunda parte de la prueba mental, aquí deberán aplicar la lógica, tienen que resolver este "cuadrado mágico" –En una roca cercana apareció de inmediato una serie de números en un cuadrado. Los saiyas los observaron con confusión, nunca habían visto nada así-

x... 7... x

x... x... x

x... 3... 8

-En la antigüedad, este tipo de configuración numérica se consideraba como amuleto de buena suerte o talismán, es un predecesor de lo que ustedes conocen como Sudoku. Ahora, lo que deben hacer es llenar los espacios con los números que falten de una serie de 1 a 9. No pueden repetir números y al final todas las líneas horizontales, verticales y diagonales deben sumar la misma cantidad. Será imposible que lo logren, jajajaja –los saiyas hicieron cara de tragedia, ninguno quería comenzar-

GK: Ahora si que no tengo idea, tendrás que hacerlo tú, Vegeta –le dijo con desanimo, los números nunca habían sido amigables con él- (N/A¡Vamos lectores¡Pueden intentarlo también ustedes!)

VG¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo sé como se hace¡Insecto ignorante¡Tenemos que concentrarnos y lograrlo¡Prefiero morir antes de volver a comportarme como tu! –gritó exasperado sin perder de vista los números que parecían retarlo-

GK¡No te enojes Vegeta, esto no es mi culpa! Pero tienes razón, debemos intentarlo –tomó un palo, se sentó en el piso y en la tierra copió el cuadrado mágico para trabajar con él más fácilmente-

VG: Y bien¿Alguna idea? –preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio-

GK: No lo sé¡Como desearía que Gohan estuviera aquí! De seguro lo resolvería en un momento –se lamentó. Vegeta lo miró con odio. Él estaba deseando lo mismo-

VG: Pero tu hijo no está, así que tendremos que arreglárnosla. Si hablamos de deseos: yo desearía pelear de nuevo con Boo, antes de estar en esta situación –odiaba admitir que no podía hacer algo, pero se sentía realmente incapaz, recordó a Bulma, ella también sería útil. En una ocasión la vio haciendo algo similar en el periódico dominical-

GK: Veamos… los números que faltan de ubicar son: 1-2-4-5-6-9 –se rascó la cabeza y los escribió en la Tierra con el palito-

VG¡Excelente aporte, Kakarotto! –le dijo con ironía-

GK¡Gracias, creo que es un buen comienzo! –le sonrió, el otro le gruñó-

VG: Lo primero es tratar de ubicarlos todos para descubrir cual debe ser la suma final –pensó en sacar el mínimo común múltiplo de 9, talvez por ahí. Aunque ciertamente no recordaba mucho de sus lecciones infantiles de lógica y matemática, en esos momentos se juraba a si mismo que un príncipe saiyajin jamás las necesitaría-

GK¿Y como sabremos donde ubicarlos? –preguntó desconfiado-

VG: Ese es el chiste¡no lo sabemos!

-No se preocupen muchachos, yo tengo toda la eternidad para esperarlos. Además deben saber que ese problema que les planteo es de un nivel de principiante –se burló el dueño de la voz, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos- Es más, les daré una ayuda –sonó un puff y aparecieron dos lápices y varios papeles en blanco- Bien, ahora podrán probar opciones más cómodos. Recuerden que si fallan, todos sus poderes me pertenecerán.

GK¡Muchas gracias! –tomó el material y le entregó una parte a Vegeta. Él tomó el lápiz y las hojas y sentó en una roca, trataría de resolverlo sin ayuda de Kakarotto, así talvez podría concentrarse-

VG¡Demonios, es imposible! –tras unos minutos de intentos, se levantó furioso rompiendo en pedacitos minúsculos parte de las hojas de papel-

GK: No te precipites Vegeta, sé que lo lograremos –Goku sin mirarlo, seguía escribiendo-

VG¡No me hables Kakarotto! A menos que tengas la respuesta, no quiero escuchar tu patética voz –al ver que Goku efectivamente no le hablaba, continuó su labor-

GK¡No puede ser¡No lo lograremos! –minutos más tarde, la frustración se apoderó de él también. Sin desearlo rompió el lápiz. Vegeta ya se había comido el borrador por el estrés-

VG¡Yo soy el Príncipe Saiyajin¡No puedo perder ante tan insignificante examen! –Arrugó otro de los papeles y lo lanzó al piso, luego con furia golpeó la roca en que estaba sentado. Sintió como si su mano se quebrara, se mordió los labios y apretó el puño sano, había olvidado por un instante que ya no tenía su habitual fuerza-

GK: Vegeta ¿estás bien? –Preguntó al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro-

VG: Por supuesto que estoy bien –fingió aún adolorido y con la mano enrojecida- ¡Dame esos papeles tuyos, quiero ver tu avance! –le arrebató los papeles como un profesor a un pupilo tras terminar el tiempo del examen. Observó los apuntes de Goku con detenimiento, decenas de dibujitos lo hicieron montar en cólera- ¡Kakarotto¿estabas jugando a dibujar mientras yo me mataba pensando en la solución?

GK: Eso no es cierto Vegeta, es que dibujaba mientras pensaba, mira al otro lado de la hoja, ahí está todo mi esfuerzo, aunque aún no lo descifro –se cruzó de brazos ofendido, detestaba que Vegeta siempre pensara lo peor de él. Su "amigo" observó los intentos de Goku, eran terribles, algunos peores a los de él pues repetía un número dentro de las casillas-

VG: Esto es inútil –comenzaba a pensar que no lo lograrían-

-Veo que les ha ido bastante mal, pero tienen buen ánimo y potencial para pasar la prueba, así que les ayudaré con una pista esencial, eso si, deben tomar una decisión… –los ojos de los saiyas se iluminaron ante la posibilidad- Si les doy la pista y no completan el cuadrado mágico en una hora no solo perderán su poder de pelea, sino que serán mis esclavos durante cien años. Ese es mi precio ¿Qué deciden? –retumbó la voz por todo lado-

GK¿Qué haremos, Vegeta? –la incertidumbre se apoderó de él-

VG: Tenemos que aceptar, me falta poco para logarlo –exclamó decidido-

GK: Puede ser una trampa -sospechó-

VG: Ya sé lo que haré –miró a Goku con confianza- Aceptaremos tu trato con una condición: Yo elegiré la pista que quiero que me des –elevó el tono para que la voz supiera que le hablaba a él-

-Muy bien jovencito, será como tú dices ¿Qué quieres saber? –Preguntó la voz con ansiedad-

VG: Quiero saber ¿cuál es la suma de cada una de las filas, columnas y diagonales? –Sonrió presintiendo la victoria-

-Es una pregunta muy bien formulada, pues entonces te diré que cada una de ellas suma 15 –agregó la voz- "Estos muchachos merecen mi ayuda, además sería provechoso para mí" pensó la voz al ver la convicción de los saiyas.

VG¡Perfecto¡A trabajar! –cerró el puño emocionado, tomó lápiz y papel y comenzó con nuevos ánimos-

GK¡Si, yo también! –ambos escribían a gran velocidad, parecía que competían entre ellos, ahora con la convicción de saber que podrían lograrlo. Esa nueva energía les duró unos cuantos minutos, pues tras varios intentos vieron que no sería tan sencillo- Intercambiemos papeles, así podremos ver nuestros avances –sugirió mientras dejaba caer el pedacito de lápiz que le quedaba-

Vegeta se levantó y tomó los papeles de Goku, los extendió en el piso y puso los suyos a la par. Comenzó a compararlos detenidamente. Su colega se acercó e hizo lo mismo. Los analizaron por varios minutos, el tiempo ahora era limitado, así que no podían detenerse.

-¡Lo tengo! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie- ¿Lo tienes? –se preguntaron también al unísono. Vegeta tomó su lápiz y escribió la solución, Goku lo veía fascinado, no podía creer que lo hubieran logrado, ellos, unos guerreros resolviendo un problema tan complejo. Al ver ya la respuesta en papel, instintivamente sumaron de nuevo para comprobar que estuviera libre de errores-

GK¡Es perfecta¡Oiga voz rara, tenemos la respuesta! –exclamó feliz-

-Escríbanla en la roca –un potente marcador apareció en la mano del guerrero que de inmediato escribió los numeritos en los espacios faltantes-

**2**... 7... **6**

**9**... **5**... **1**

**4**... 3... 8

-¡Lo han logrado¡Felicidades¡Es un excelente trabajo en equipo! Ustedes se complementan de una manera que nunca en todos mis años había visto. Inclusive les sobraron 10 minutos del tiempo límite –se emocionó la voz, ahora comenzaba a sonar más amigable-

VG: Bien, le advertí que lo lograríamos. Ahora continúe con la próxima prueba que no tenemos tiempo -volvió a su pose favorita, de brazos cruzados-

-Me han sorprendido saiyajines, pero ahora vamos a probar sus habilidades físicas. Escuchen con atención: ustedes dos tomarán la prueba al mismo tiempo esta vez, serán separados por un inmenso laberinto, cada uno en un extremo, tendrán que llegar al otro lado. Si se encuentran en medio del camino podrán ayudarse con consejos, pero tendrán que apresurarse o el laberinto se destruirá. En esta prueba estará en juego su honor ¿Aceptan el desafío? –Pronunció con solemnidad-

GK: Por supuesto que lo aceptamos. ¡Adelante! –De repente todo se oscureció por apenas un par de segundos, luego cada uno se dio cuenta de que tenía un laberinto frente sí y que su compañero no estaba a su lado-

-Comiencen saiyajines. Tienen dos horas para completar esta prueba, su honor está en juego –gritó la voz, ellos se quedaron estáticos por varios minutos, pensaban con detenimiento la manera de lograr el objetivo en tan poco tiempo-

VG: Piensa Vegeta ¿Qué se puede hacer para resolver un laberinto? Si pudiera sentir el ki, me dirigiría al de Kakarotto pero por ahora es imposible –Miró a ambos lados, nada le daba una idea del camino correcto-

---

GK¿Cómo podré llegar? Todo se ve igual aquí –ya había comenzado a dar unos pasos adentrándose en los interminables pasillos-

---

VG: Tiene que haber una manera obvia de lograrlo… él dijo que apostábamos nuestro honor ¿Quiso decir que hagamos trampa¿Pero como haré eso? Además Kakarotto nunca haría algo deshonesto –seguía conversando con si mismo-

---(estas líneas son para que se hagan a la idea de que están separados. Son las paredes XD)

GK: Me pregunto si Vegeta sabrá que hacer, todo es tan raro. Ese escudo Z tiene que ser bueno, con todo lo que hemos pasado para conseguirlo. ¡Ay, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar para la prueba anterior! –reflexionaba nuestro amigo en voz alta-

---

VG¡Ya lo sé! Marcaré el camino tras de mi para que Kakarotto no se pierda. Si su mente se iluminara e hiciera lo mismo, estaríamos salvados –comenzó a dibujar pequeñas V en la tierra, para que quedara claro que él pasó por ahí-

---

GK: Esta prueba no parece física, también es de pensar. Si estuviéramos en nuestra dimensión, de seguro lo que tendríamos que hacer es pelear con diversos oponentes y todo sería más fácil, como en el pequeño torneo de Uranai Baba ¡ese sí fue un desafío divertido! –se detuvo, miró hacia atrás, al distraerse perdió el rumbo por un momento-

---

-Jajaja, el tiempo pasa chiquillos. Les sugiero que se apresuren si quieren lograr una oportunidad de intentar la última prueba –la voz la escucharon los dos saiyas a pesar de estar tan lejos uno de otro, el dueño de la voz reía con la desesperación de los guerreros que comenzaron a correr con poco sentido de orientación-

---

Vegeta seguía corriendo y marcando en el piso los lugares por donde había pasado. Se había topado con pequeños obstáculos: un pantano, un camino sumamente empedrado, unas rocas gigantes que lo perseguían y que tuvo que esquivar, unas flechas que salieron de una pared a otra, una logró impactarle en el brazo… su velocidad era reducida también.

Goku pensaba en las palabras de la voz y en como podría salir de esa, las paredes parecían iguales, se encontró con unos enormes animales con un aspecto de algún tipo de felino salvaje alienígena, que amenazaban con comerlo, pero su amplio conocimiento del comportamiento animal le permitió persuadirlos de dejarlo pasar, pantanos y mosquitos completaban el absurdo paisaje.

Caminaron interminablemente, en ocasiones confusos pensando que daban círculos sin sentido y en otros momentos se sentían firmemente cerca de la salida. Cuando ya había avanzado bastante Goku se dio cuenta de vistosas marcas en el suelo ¡Eran V! inmediatamente se dio cuenta del plan de su socio, así que comenzó a seguirlas, de esta manera estaba seguro de que llegaría más pronto al otro lado. Deseaba toparse con Vegeta para darle indicaciones para llegar al otro extremo pero eso parecía que no sucedería.

El dueño de la voz carcajeaba al verlos tan cerca uno del otro, pero a la vez tan lejos. Unas cuantas paredes los separaban, pero eran suficientes como para que no se dieran cuenta. Vegeta corría ahora sin sentido de ubicación, ya había dejado de hacer las marcas suponiéndose más cerca del extremo en donde Goku empezó que de su propio extremo. Le extrañaba no haberse encontrado con él, rezaba en su interior para que el tarado no se perdiera y echara todo a perder.

Goku fue el primero en llegar a la meta final, las señalizaciones de Vegeta lo habían confundido mucho, pero al final fueron útiles para encontrar el camino. Se presentaron ante él cuatro puertas. Dudó unos instantes, escogería una al azar. Pero la voz lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, guerrero Son Goku. Ahora el desafío final, debes escoger una de las cuatro puertas. Si eliges bien, pasarás la prueba, si no, afrontarás las consecuencias –habló la voz-

GK¿Qué hay tras las puertas? –preguntó sabiendo que serían trampas-

-Déjame explicarte: la primera puerta está vigilada por una legión de soldados sanguinarios dispuestos a destruirte. La segunda puerta está custodiada por diez bestias de caza rabiosas. En la tercera puerta hay un grupo de veinte leones muertos de hambre. La cuarta puerta está custodiada por diez cocodrilos de dos metros de largo cada uno. Jajajajaja –se rió la voz tras la explicación- Entonces ¿Por qué puerta saldrás del laberinto, Goku? –preguntó ansioso-

GK¿Y esos soldados son fuertes? –la mirada del saiya se iluminó ante la posibilidad de una batalla-

-¡Claro que si¿Entonces escoges esa puerta? –apresuró-

GK: No lo sé, lo mejor será que no porque podrían derrotarme ahora que estoy sin mis poderes. ¡Que lástima! Yo quería pelear –se lamentó-

-Dame tu elección entonces –la premura de la voz se basaba en que pronto Vegeta también completaría el desafío y tendría que ir a recibirlo-

GK: Ummm… Escogeré esta puerta –señaló una de las puertas y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Todo a su alrededor se iluminó y en unos segundos estuvo de vuelta en la montaña, no quedaba rastro del laberinto-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Tu inteligencia supera las expectativas, es increíble –el dueño de la voz estaba atónito-

GK: Bueno, no estaba muy seguro, pero escogí la tercera puerta porque me encanta la carne de león. Los demás no sonaban tan apetitosos –reflexionó-

-Entonces no fue porque entendiste el juego de palabras, yo claramente dije que los leones estaban muertos de hambre, por eso no te harían daño –la voz estaba completamente confundida-

GK: Ah, ahora si entiendo lo que querías decir. Jajaja, siempre he tenido mucha suerte. Por cierto ¿en donde tienes a esos leones? Me estoy muriendo de hambre –la voz casi se cae de espaldas por el comentario. Si fuera corpórea así habría sido-

-Espera aquí, tengo que terminar con tu amigo –Goku se sentó a esperar pacientemente y el dueño de la voz se alejó sintiéndose burlado, fue hacia Vegeta que había llegado al final del laberinto, donde se encontró con dos guardias que custodiaban dos puertas-

VG¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó a los guardas que ni siquiera lo miraron-

-Vegeta, has logrado completar el laberinto. Ahora la prueba final. Deberás escoger una de las dos puertas, usa bien tu cabeza para que puedas encontrar la respuesta al dilema –señaló la voz de repente-

VG: Pensé que este desafío era físico y otra vez vienes con tus acertijos –se cruzó de brazos fastidiado-

-¡Deja de quejarte y escucha! Una puerta te lleva a la superación de esta prueba y la otra al total fracaso. Podrás hacer una sola pregunta a uno de los guardianes. Uno de ellos siempre miente y otro siempre dice la verdad. Recuerda: una sola pregunta para descubrir la puerta correcta. Ya tu amigo ha logrado el éxito, veamos de que eres tu capaz –concluyó la voz-

VG: Cualquier cosa que Kakarotto haga, yo la haré mil veces mejor –espetó mientras se concentraba en una buena respuesta o más bien mientras formulaba una buena pregunta. Pasaron varios minutos de absoluta concentración, el dueño de la voz comenzaba a desesperarse-

-¿Y bien Vegeta? Dame tu respuesta

VG: Esta bien lo haré –estaba casi seguro del resultado- Escúchame tu guardián –señaló al de la primera puerta- ¿Si yo le pregunto a tu compañero cual es la puerta que me conducirá a pasar la prueba, qué me responderá?

Guardián 1: Mi compañero guardián te responderá que la puerta que te llevará a la victoria es la suya, o sea la puerta 2 -el guardián lo miró y respondió sin dudar-

-Ahora escoge tu puerta Vegeta –pidió la voz-

VG: Esto es demasiado fácil –se burló- La correcta es la puerta número 1. Ese guardián me mintió –se adelantó y abrió la puerta. A él también lo envolvió una luz que lo llevó de vuelta a la montaña con Goku-

GK¡Vegeta¿Lo lograste? –preguntó nervioso-

VG: Por supuesto Kakarotto, ese estúpido de la vocecita no podrá superar mis amplias capacidades. Y mucho menos con esos juegos de niños -presumió-

GK: Jaja, tienes razón. Yo también pasé la mía, aunque creo que tuve suerte al escoger la puerta –Vegeta se estremeció ¿le habían hecho la misma pregunta que a Kakarotto? Definitivamente Kakarotto debía ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba-

-También me has sorprendido Vegeta. No pensé que los saiyajin de la dimensión opuesta fueran tanto inteligentes como poderosos. Ese ha sido mi error –se lamentó la voz, lo estaban derrotando demasiado ese día-

VG: Tu error ha sido subestimarme. Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, nadie me supera en nada –volvió a su postura presuntuosa-

-Eso está por verse. Han superado las dos primeras pruebas, han logrado triunfar en donde otros han fracasado, sin embargo ahora no les será tan fácil, se enfrentarán a la prueba final que decidirá su destino, pondré a prueba su fuerza espiritual. Hace 6824 años, dos jovencitos como ustedes me desafiaron, ellos también lograron superar las dos primeras pruebas pero no fueron capaces de prevalecer en la tercera. Perdieron sus almas, sus esencias para siempre. Les doy la oportunidad, pueden retroceder, si se van ahora perdonaré su altanería. Si fallan, tendré como compensación sus vidas y sus almas para siempre –la voz sonaba otra vez terrorífica-

----------Continuará-----------

¡Listo el capítulo! Últimamente ando con la inspiración por los cielos para todos mis fanfics menos para éste, no sé que pasó, pero este capi me costó como si estuviera redactando una propuesta de física cuántica. Literalmente me senté y me obligué a hacerlo. Espero les hayan gustado las pruebas, son acertijos muy famosos y no tan complicados para cualquier persona, pero esos guerreros no son cualquier persona, cierto¿Cómo les fue a ustedes¿Descifraron alguno antes de ver la respuesta?

En fin, hoy que tengo un rato libre les dejo unas palabras a quienes amablemente me dejan sus comentarios:

_**mariana-chan:**_ Gracias por los cumplidos y en algo te doy absoluta razón: yo nunca dejaré fanfics sin terminar, es faltarle el respeto a los lectores y yo les agradezco demasiado a los que sacan un rato de su tiempo para leer y de ninguna manera los defraudaré. Si desean seguir la historia, tengan por seguro que aunque sea en el año 2010 tendrá un final (espero que antes)

_**Saiya Elite**_ Jua jua jua, ya verás lo que tengo planeado para un nuevo fic de esa extraña dimensión, hasta he empezado a redactarlo, pero necesito terminar primero este, ya verás amiga.

_**kaoru himura t.**_: Lo de la otra dimensión quedará pendiente, varias de ustedes me lo sugirieron y yo ya lo estaba considerando, así que en cuanto acabe este, seguirá una especie de continuación en donde podremos conocer más a las otras versiones de nuestros amigos.

_**carolineSonPotter**_ Gracias por dejarme un review, comprendo que no hayas tenido tiempo antes, pero lo importante es que ahora lo hiciste ;) Espera el nuevo fic de la otra dimensión. Así ya no extrañarás tanto éste.

_**NocturnaGVC:**_ Ya vez cuales fueron mis torturas, y tienes razón ¡que sepan lo que es vivir en un mundo sin habilidades especiales! Pero de todas maneras nuestros héroes no retroceden por nada. Y que cosas dices niña… yo nunca me cansaré de ti ni de tus reviews ;)

_**Shadir:**_ Yo también dudo que Vegeta aprenda algo de no tener poderes, pero no creas que a Goku no le hacen falta, él nunca fue un niño digamos que normal ¿Qué tal las pruebas¿Las resolviste? Tu eres tan avispada que de seguro no te agarré

_**Diva destruction**_ Esa otra dimensión dará de que hablar, saludos a ti también

_**DioXa**_ Ya ves que no actualicé tan pronto, pero es que estaba inspirada para otras cosas, en realidad estoy feliz de que últimamente he subido varias historias y de que ya voy terminando este y otro fic

_**Bulnatt: **_Gracias por el review, y ojala que esa labor titánica de la que hablas, nos dé pronto sus frutos

_**Kili27:**_ Pues que bien que te pusiste al día con la lectura, pero no sé, en mi opinión el fic ya no da para más, estamos cerca del final. Pero como ya he mencionado, trabajo en la continuación.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes en particular por leer y comentar; aún cuando a veces no les respondo individualmente siempre leo cada review con atención. Agradezco además a los que son más tímidos y no dejan reviews, los animo a hacerlo, no sólo porque pueden influir en la historia, sino porque los comentarios suben mi ánimo y me ayudan a mejorar, lo cual es beneficioso para ustedes como lectores y para mí como escritora ;)

Por cierto, ya que he hecho tan largos comentarios, uno más no hace mal: Los invito a leer mi nuevo One Shot "Confesiones de un lobo del desierto" es sobre Yamcha y estoy asombrada por la poca cantidad de lecturas que tiene. Alguna gente se queja de que hay muchos fics de Vegeta-Bulma y similares, pero la verdad es que si uno deja fics diferentes, la cantidad de lecturas es impresionantemente más baja. Bueno, es mi apreciación, no los estoy coaccionando a que lean, pero si les digo que hay escritores –no solo yo- que intentan utilizar a otros personajes, pero que se desaniman porque la gente no toma interés a sus trabajos, yo adoro escribir de Vegeta, es el que más me inspira, pero de vez en cuando lanzo pequeños fics de otros protagonistas aunque no tengan igual acogida. Finalmente ustedes deciden, pero solo les sugiero que conozcan las opciones.

Sin más, Un gran saludo, su amiga, melikav


	12. El Extraordinario Escudo Z

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo XII. El Extraordinario Escudo Z

En el Capítulo Anterior…

VG: Tu error ha sido subestimarme. Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, nadie me supera en nada –volvió a su postura presuntuosa-

-Eso está por verse. Han superado las dos primeras pruebas, han logrado triunfar en donde otros han fracasado, sin embargo ahora no les será tan fácil, se enfrentarán a la prueba final que decidirá su destino, pondré a prueba su fuerza espiritual. Hace 6824 años, dos jovencitos como ustedes me desafiaron, ellos también lograron superar las dos primeras pruebas pero no fueron capaces de prevalecer en la tercera. Perdieron sus almas, sus esencias para siempre. Les doy la oportunidad, pueden retroceder, si se van ahora perdonaré su altanería. Si fallan, tendré como compensación sus vidas y sus almas para siempre –la voz sonaba otra vez terrorífica-

--------------------

VG: Déjese de bromas, no retrocederemos habiendo llegado tan lejos. ¿Cuál es la prueba? La superaremos como las demás, se lo aseguro

GK: Estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta, ninguna prueba podrá detenernos para alcanzar el Escudo Z

-Bien, así lo han querido, afróntela entonces, tendré nuevas y valiosas almas para mi colección –rió- Ahora enfrentarán sus más grandes temores, aquello que les cause miedo es lo que verán reflejado ante ustedes. Tienen que afrontarlo los dos, si uno pierde y el otro gana, los dos perderán ante mi. Solo si pasan ambos obtendrán la oportunidad de estar frente al Escudo Z –explicó la voz- Goku, tu serás el primero –una extraña sombra cubrió el cuerpo de Goku, no podía moverse, pero su mente estaba activa-

VG: ¡Kakarotto! –Vegeta se acercó tratando de tocar la sombra, pero una desconocida fuerza lo rechazó violentamente lanzándolo contra el piso-

-No te atrevas a molestarnos saiyajin. Tu amigo será probado y luego será tu turno. Espera pacientemente –gritó la voz mientras se desvanecía-

Goku apareció en el fondo blanco de una habitación, no había salida por ningún lado. Un ser encapuchado se presentó frente a él, su rostro estaba cubierto y solo sus brillantes ojos eran visibles, el saiya pudo ver en ellos la maldad de aquel que parecía ser distinto al dueño de la voz que los había probado anteriormente-

-Son Goku, ¿Estás listo para sufrir la peor pesadilla de tu vida? –Goku no respondió solo le devolvió una mirada desafiante- Observa esto y llora, jua jua jua jua –la tétrica risa denotaba el sadismo del extraño ser-

Un sonido extraño inundó la habitación, un desagradable olor acompañado de terribles gusanos se presentaron ante él, alimañas y sabandijas de todo tipo subían por su cuerpo y caminaban sobre las paredes, no había escape. El encapuchado sonreía con satisfacción, aunque su sonrisa se fue apagando al ver la poca reacción del saiya.

-¿Tienes tanto miedo que no puedes reaccionar? ¿Es eso? –preguntó confundido el encapuchado-

GK: ¿Por qué debería asustarme por unos bichitos cuando he combatido contra terribles enemigos? ¿no crees que sería ridículo? –inquirió quitándose tranquilamente unos gusanitos del cabello-

-¡Arrogante! Al parecer has superado ese miedo infantil, pero apenas comienzo, Verás que no estoy jugando, yo conozco tus pensamientos y miedos ¡Observa esto! –los insectos a su alrededor desaparecieron inmediatamente, ahora estaba rodeado de una multitud de personas desconocidas para él-

-¡Eres una vergüenza para nosotros! –una mujer le gritó. Goku abrió los ojos con sorpresa: ¡Tenía cola! Eso quería decir que era saiyajin-

-Has perdido tu esencia ¿Por qué no has dominado al Universo? ¡Me das asco! –señaló un anciano de la misma raza-

-¡Eres débil! ¡Te atreves a llamarte saiyajin! ¡Me da lástima tu falta de honor y gloria! –un ensangrentado guerrero a punto de morir lo miraba con desprecio-

-¿Dónde está tu orgullo saiyajin? ¡Eres patético! –un niño muy pequeño se burló. Goku solo los observaba, uno a uno se acercaban a él con sus reproches-

-¡Tienes un hijo terrícola! Ese es el colmo de tu irrespeto a nosotros y a ti mismo. Te esperaré aquí en el Infierno para saldar cuentas –un sujeto con una apariencia casi idéntica a Vegeta le reclamaba-

Ahora eran decenas de saiyas que lo rodeaban gritándole insultos y recriminaciones. Goku estaba algo aturdido, casi no lograba identificar lo que le decían-

-Jajaja, patéticos saiyajin, son solo insectos como tú –Freezer apareció ahora. Goku se tensó, pero al parecer no tenía más intención que atacarlo con palabras- Lo mejor que le pudo pasar al Universo fue que yo los destruyera ¿Tu, el súper saiyajin legendario? Ese es el mejor chiste que he escuchado en mucho tiempo –Goku más que asustado estaba empezando a enfurecerse, ¿quienes se creían para tratarlo así?-

El encapuchado reía ahora a carcajadas, sabía que eso era insuperable.

GK: ¡Oye! ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Si no las conozco es muy difícil que me den miedo ¿no le parece? –Estrechó la mirada, parecía que el otro se burlaba de él, aunque en el fondo empezaba a comprender lo que estaba mal en todo el asunto-

-¡Es increíble que no estés muriendo de desesperación! ¿Es tan fuerte tu espíritu? No quería llegar a esto pero me has obligado. Cuando acabe contigo no volverás a ser el mismo, quedarás traumatizado de por vida. ¡Aquí está tu mayor temor! –gritó el encapuchado con fuego en los ojos-

-¡Todos te odiamos! –Bulma apareció ante él. Goku la miró confundido-

GK: Bulma ¿que haces aquí? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó, ella siguió en su discurso sin prestarle atención-

-Tu corazón está podrido, nunca sabrás lo que es el amor verdadero. Nunca podrás deshacerte de la maldad que te carcome el alma. Podremos fingir normalidad, pero tu y yo sabemos el monstruo que eres, el asesino despiadado al que solo le espera el perpetuo Infierno –ella lo señalaba con rencor-

GK: ¿Por qué dices esas cosas Bulma? –intentaba inútilmente que ella lo escuchara-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Sé que fueron millones los que murieron en tus manos, sé que disfrutabas quebrar sus cuellos frágiles, ver sus ojos hasta que perdieran el brillo de la vida –Bulma seguía-

GK: Pero… yo -no sabía que responder ante eso, definitivamente no se refería a él-

-¡Lo disfrutabas! ¡Añorabas la tortura! El olor a sangre fresca te daba un placer que no has olvidado. ¡Me das asco! Pienso en el dolor que causaste y no puedo más que odiarte por ellos… Te quiero, es cierto, pero mi amor no es suficiente para soportar el saber lo que eres.

GK: No entiendo lo que me dices Bulma –sentía un profundo dolor al verla y escuchar esas palabras; pero entendió lo que estaba pasando-

-¡No has cambiado y nunca lo harás! ¡Asqueroso bastardo! Nunca serás capaz siquiera de compararte con él. Siempre será tu rival, pero no le llegas ni a los talones. No tienes sentimientos, él siempre será mejor que tu en todo, su compasión y su amor por los demás lo hacen inalcanzable e insuperable para ti.

GK: Jajajaja ¡Que simpático! Bulma nunca diría esas cosas de mí. Estás en un error –se burló Goku dirigiéndose al sujeto encapuchado en un intento desesperado por terminar con esas escenas horribles-

-Grr… ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces! Deberías haber perdido la razón al ver eso, pero estás bien. –gritó furioso- Esta la guardaba para el final, pero la adelantaré, de seguro la encontrarás interesante. –se tranquilizó un poco el hombre de la caperuza-

Inmediatamente Bulma desapareció de la escena y dio lugar a su hijo Trunks. Goku confirmó sus sospechas, definitivamente esos que se le presentaban no eran sus temores, eran los de Vegeta, sin embargo, decidió callar, no le diría al enemigo algo que no necesitaba saber.

-¡No mereces llamarte mi padre! Eres un infame asesino sin honor. No queda en ti nada de guerrero. –Goku bajó la mirada ante la dureza de las palabras en boca de ese niño inocente. Se lamentó por Vegeta y sus miedos ocultos- ¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste a otros! ¿Crees que no puedo imaginarlo? Planetas devastados, civilizaciones y razas extintas, niños pequeños como yo, destripados por tus repugnantes manos que disfrutaban cada segundo de la agonía que inflingían. Me da vergüenza llevar tu asquerosa sangre, ser descendiente de los malvados saiyajin es la deshonra que me has condenado a vivir. Te odio tanto… -Goku miró a ese supuesto Trunks a los ojos. Vegeta estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que su hijo podría algún día decir eso de él. Tomó valor suficiente y confrontó al ser que le causaba esas escenas-

GK: Si no tienes nada mejor, creo que hemos terminado y yo gané la prueba –le sonrió al encapuchado que montó en cólera-

-Eres duro Son Goku. Nunca lo imaginé. Entré en tu cabeza para encontrar tus temores escondidos y los has superado todos ¡Nunca vi nada igual! Pero tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano si tu compañero no es capaz de superar los suyos al igual que tu lo hiciste –el encapuchado sonó resignado de perder por primera vez-

En un movimiento soltó a Goku de la sombra que lo cubría, misma que se trasladó rápidamente a Vegeta que había estado esperando ansioso que liberaran a su aliado, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Goku abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en la montaña, una extraña sombra se fundía ahora con Vegeta. Impresionado se sentó a esperar, sabía que nada podía hacer para ayudar al príncipe.

VG: ¿Dónde demonios estoy? –ahora él se encontraba en la nada. El encapuchado apareció ante sus ojos-

-Visualizo tu mayor temor, príncipe saiyajin. Es cierto que es infantil, pero tu espíritu débil sucumbirá ante él –cientos de jeringas de hospital cubrieron a Vegeta, como no podía moverse, no podía evitar que en cualquier momento se clavaran en su cuerpo- Jajaja, ¿estás listo para rendirte? –preguntó el hombre misterioso-

VG: ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Gritar y Llorar? He recibido cualquier cantidad de daño físico en mi vida. He muerto dos veces y tu quieres que me asuste con agujas. Estás más demente de lo que pensé –las agujas desaparecieron, el encapuchado comenzó a sospechar de que algo no andaba bien, lo de Goku fue extraño, pero que la situación se repitiera con Vegeta era imposible-

-Eres fuerte también, pero esos temores de niños son los más fáciles de superar. Ahora verás una de tus verdaderas pesadillas –Movió la mano e imágenes de toda la familia de Goku se presentaron ante sus ojos. Vegeta frunció el ceño con confusión ¿Qué se proponía ese tipo?-

-Es hora de comer Gohan, Goten. Apresúrense –gritó Chichi desde la cocina-

-¡Si mamá! –gritaron los chicos al unísono. Vegeta decidió no decir nada hasta ver el propósito de todo eso. Observó a su alrededor, ahora el ambiente que le rodeaba había cambiado, él estaba en el Otro Mundo y desde ahí podía ver las escenas-

La madre y los dos hijos comían alegremente, comentaban de la escuela y de todo tipo de cosas sin importancia, pasaron apenas un par de minutos cuando apareció ante ellos un terrible monstruo. Gohan se puso de frente a defender a sus seres queridos.

-¡Mamá, Goten, corran lo más que puedan! –gritó el joven- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –le preguntó al enemigo-

-Esas son preguntas simples, solo quería matar a tu padre, pero como ya está muerto tendré que conformarme con aniquilar a su adorable familia –el monstruo se abalanzó sobre el primogénito de Goku mostrando sus habilidades que superaban a las del muchacho-

Chichi y Goten trataron de esconderse pero el monstruo burló la defensa de Gohan y los alcanzó con un poderoso rayo que los mató a ambos al instante. Los cuerpos inertes quedaron tendidos en el piso aún abrazados. Vegeta no pudo evitar impresionarse, sintió como si le apuñalearan el corazón, aunque no supo la razón. Gohan enfurecido y desesperado se lanzó en un ataque cegado por la ira, pero unos instantes después fue derrotado y asesinado también… _"¡Papá!"_ Fue su última palabra, como una súplica por ayuda o un reproche por abandono. El encapuchado se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, sin embargo, observó a Vegeta casi sin inmutar.

VG: No es agradable ver morir a las personas. Pero supongo que no pude hacer nada estando muerto –el saiya sonrió. Por alguna razón ese temor era de Kakarotto y no suyo. Mejor para él-

-¡Malditos Saiyajin descorazonados! ¡¿Como pueden no conmoverse ante lo que deberían temer?! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Sufre saiyajin, sufre con esto! –gritó furioso cambiando las imágenes por otras-

Ahora aparecieron imágenes del Planeta Tierra, tan hermoso como se veía desde el espacio exterior, de repente se veía a los terrícolas morir lentamente. Hombres, mujeres y niños clamando al cielo por un salvador. Ciudades cayendo, animales corriendo desesperados… destrucción total. Los guerreros Z y sus familias se lamentaban angustiados mientras caían también en un abismo.

De pronto el hermoso planeta azul explotó, simplemente dejó de existir. Vegeta otra vez se visualizó a si mismo en el Otro Mundo, totalmente impotente, no podía hacer nada para salvarlos, el causante de la destrucción fue algún extraño ser que quedaría impune al no haber un guerrero que le confrontara, la raza humana se había extinto y no hubo alguien capaz de salvarlos. Vegeta se conmovió por unos instantes, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, esa también era una pesadilla para él, más aún, imaginó lo que significaría para Kakarotto, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, el encapuchado de los ojos malvados no perdía de vista ni uno de sus movimientos.

VG: ¿Terrícolas? Deberías saber que yo no soy uno de ellos. De veras parece que no investigaste nada. Eres un encapuchado muy ineficiente –al fin se decidió a hablar, burlándose de él-

-¡Cállate Maldito! ¡Ustedes son seres inmundos! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser así?! ¡Nadie escapa a sus temores más profundos con tanta facilidad! –gritó el misterioso ser, furioso de haber fallado. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, sacó a Vegeta del trance-

GK: ¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo lograste? –antes de que el príncipe terminara de incorporarse, la voz que ya conocían y que era más amigable que el encapuchado apareció de nuevo-

-¡Han vencido al dios del miedo! ¡Es increíble que lograran tal hazaña! ¡Deben ser los verdaderos herederos del Escudo Z! ¡Nadie lo había logrado! ¡Sus espíritus deben de tener una fuerza más grande aún que la de sus cuerpos! Se han ganado una oportunidad. He aquí, sin más preámbulos, el maravilloso Escudo Z –Resplandeciente apareció un escudo ante ellos- Aún no les pertenece, el escudo mismo es el que decidirá si son merecedores de él.

VG: ¡Pero superamos sus estúpidas pruebas! ¡El escudo es nuestro, usted así lo dijo! –gritó el príncipe incorporándose totalmente-

GK: Eso es cierto, no puede cambiar de opinión solo porque le place –recriminó también-

-Yo les dije que si superaban las pruebas podrían acceder al Escudo. Solo el mismo Escudo Z conoce a su propietario. Yo no puedo hacer nada más. Aunque debo reconocer que no han pasado por este Planeta otros seres que yo crea son dignos. La suerte y su destino los acompañará de aquí en adelante –terminó de pronunciar la voz que los había guiado por todo el camino. Nuestros amigos se acercaron al escudo, brillaba tanto que deslumbraba-

GK: ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Vegeta? ¿Lo tomamos? –preguntó sin dejar de ver al brillante objeto que parecía pedir que no lo tocaran-

VG: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –se resignó-

-Lo que puede pasar es que si no son dignos, el escudo mismo demandará su sangre como pago a su insolencia –respondió la voz-

VG: ¿No te habías ido? –cuestionó a la voz con molestia-

-¿Estás loco? ¡He esperado quince generaciones para ver esto! –intervino de nuevo la voz-

VG. Bien Kakarotto, toma el escudo –le ordenó-

GK: ¿Yo, por qué? –se escandalizó- Quieres que mi sangre sea el precio, ¿verdad? –Goku achicó los ojos con sospecha-

VG: ¡No seas estúpido! Si alguno de los dos es digno, imagino que serás tu que andas salvando al Universo desinteresadamente y ese tipo de bla bla bla que a los dioses les encanta –se cruzó de brazos observando el codiciado escudo-

GK: ¿Tu crees eso? Pero es que "digno" puede implicar muchas cosas. ¿Qué tal si es un escudo elitista y se refiere a que deber ser alguien de la realeza? Entonces deberías ser tu –se cruzó de brazos también-

VG: ¡Serás Ridículo! –comenzó gritando- No creo que el escudo sea elitista y por cierto no creo que tu sepas lo que es un elitista, me sorprende que uses esa palabra tan fuera de tu vocabulario común –otra discusión se avecinaba-

GK: Yo sé muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas –lo miró con resentimiento-

-Les sugiero que dejen de discutir y perder el tiempo en tonterías. No pensé que después de todo lo que han pasado iban a acobardarse al final –presionó la voz-

VG: ¿A quien le llamas cobarde? Tu que no has dado la cara. ¡Tu eres el maldito cobarde! –gritó al viento, tratando de localizar al invisible ser-

GK: ¡Vegeta tranquilízate! Él tiene razón, debemos arriesgarnos y tomar el escudo, no hay alternativa

VG: Ya lo sé, entonces tomémoslo a la misma vez –se adelantó hacia el escudo-

GK: Es lo más prudente de hacer –se acercó también-

Los saiyas se acercaron llenos de valor y tocaron el escudo Z al mismo tiempo, una luz aún más esplendorosa que la anterior iluminó todo el lugar en donde se encontraban. Ante ellos apareció el dueño de la voz que había estado jugando con ellos por medio de las pruebas…

--------------------

Lejos de ahí, los familiares y amigos de los valientes guerreros los esperaban con ansiedad, no habían pasado más de un par de horas en la dimensión que era su hogar, pero la angustia de no saber la suerte de Goku y Vegeta comenzaba a desesperarlos. Los Supremos Kaioh-samas no se habían movido de su profunda concentración necesaria para mantenerlos en la dimensión opuesta.

BL: ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar? –la científico no ocultaba su inquietud-

CH: No sé si debimos confiar en esos dos: un dios supremo que depende de mi Goku para que salve el Universo y un anciano que es tan pervertido como el maestro Roshi

GH: Yo también desconfiaba un poco de ellos porque sus poderes no son impresionantes, pero el anciano completó el ritual para sacar mi poder oculto y fue muy efectivo –señaló el joven con esperanza-

KR: Eso es cierto Gohan, el tamaño del ki que posees ahora es impresionante, casi no podía creerlo la primera vez que lo sentí –intervino el ahora mechudo ex calvo-

CH: El hecho de que haya sacado tus poderes no quiere decir que sean capaces de ayudar a tu padre, llevan ya mucho tiempo en esa misma posición y no parecen hacer nada útil –interrumpió la señora de cabellos oscuros, previniendo una nueva discusión de tamaños de ki y poderes de pelea, suficiente había tenido con los acontecimientos de los últimos días-

BL: Yo creo que deberíamos ir y apresurarlos –se adelantó con paso decidido hacia los Supremos-

KR: No te precipites Bulma, nada podemos hacer más que confiar en ellos, además Goku y Vegeta por más locos que estén pueden cuidarse solos –el enano se puso frente a ella, siempre tenía que frenarla en su impulsividad-

GT: En eso tienes razón Krillin, mi papá es el más poderoso del Universo y yo sé que volverá con bien –afirmó el pequeño clon de Goku que había estado callado escuchando la conversación-

TR: Si, no te preocupes mamá, yo sé que mi papá también regresará a salvo –señaló el otro niño que estaba al lado de su amigo-

BL: Quisiera tener ese optimismo –suspiró cansada, había sido una semana muy larga-

--------------------

¡¡Usted!! –gritaron los saiyas al unísono, señalando al recién aparecido. Últimamente estaban teniendo reacciones inexplicablemente similares-

-Los saludo, jovencitos, pues si, yo soy el dueño de la encantadora voz que los ha estado acompañando durante las diversas pruebas, es un placer conocerlos de frente –les hizo una pequeña reverencia- Soy el Supremo Kaioh-sama de hace quince generaciones. Si todavía no lo habían adivinado son más despistados de lo que pensé

GK: ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con el Escudo Z? Hace un momento brillaba y ahora no

-Pues lo que pasó es que los ha elegido como sus verdaderos propietarios. Yo he sido el guardián del Escudo Z por milenios lo cual me tenía atrapado en una dimensión no corpórea. Pero ahora que ustedes han liberado el poder del escudo me han liberado también a mí.

VG: Siempre hay daños colaterales –le dio una mirada odiosa- Pero dejémonos de charla irrelevante y ahora que el escudo nos pertenece díganos ¿como podemos utilizarlo?

-Lo querían y no saben como utilizarlo, pues eso es muy raro –cuestionó el anciano- Pero bien les diré todo lo que sé: _En el Supremo Planeta dos tesoros son guardados, la manera de protegerlos es separarlos uno de otro, si para hacer el bien requieres el poder que encierran, búscalos en las dos caras de una misma historia, solo un ser digno será capaz de utilizarlos y quien domine ambos será el más poderoso amo del Universo… Aquellos que se pierdan a si mismos podrán encontrarse en el reflejo del Escudo Z…"_

GK: Eso es lo que nos recitó el otro anciano de nuestra dimensión, pero no explica nada de cómo usarlo

-Bien, talvez si me explican para que lo necesitan yo pueda decirles como utilizarlo

VG: Queremos asegurarnos de recobrar nuestras personalidades. En nuestra dimensión tuvimos problemas de comportamiento, por decirlo de alguna manera –le avergonzaba entrar en detalles-

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó el confundido dios-

GK: Lo que Vegeta quiere decir es que yo me comportaba como él y él se comportaba como yo, o algo así, la verdad es que estábamos fuera de lo usual –posó su mano en la barbilla-

-Ya veo, entonces entiendo que mi contraparte los haya enviado en busca del Escudo Z "_Aquellos que se pierdan a si mismos podrán encontrarse en el reflejo del Escudo Z_" ¡Esa debe ser la clave! –se emocionó -

VG: Eso ya lo han dicho demasiado, si lo tomamos literalmente deberíamos reflejarnos en el escudo tal si fuera un espejo

-Yo creo que eso sería lo que hay que hacer –señaló pensativo-

GK: ¡Pues vamos! –se adelantó e intentó ver su imagen en el resplandeciente escudo que efectivamente parecía un espejo- Oigan, no pasa nada. Debe de estar defectuoso porque no me veo ahí

VG: ¿De que hablas? –se acercó también y en cuanto estuvo frente a él una imagen comenzó a aparecer- ¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó sorprendido-

GK: Wow, ¿que significa eso?

-¿Qué les sucede jovencitos? ¿Hay algo mal? –los miró con curiosidad, él mismo desconocía los alcances del escudo-

VG: Véalo usted mismo –El anciano se acercó e inmediatamente abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa. Su reflejo estaba bien, pero el de los saiyajin parecía incorrecto. Observó de nuevo, aunque Vegeta y Goku estaban frente al escudo a modo de espejo, la imagen que el escudo devolvía no era la de cada uno de ellos. La imagen era una sola y si bien era un hombre parecido a ellos, no era específicamente ninguno de los dos-

GK: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué sale esa imagen? –preguntó dirigiéndose al guardián de aquel tesoro-

-No lo entiendo –continuaba pensativo como los otros dos-

El anciano Kaioh-sama de hace quince generaciones se dio cuenta de que si uno de ellos, ya sea Goku o Vegeta se intentaba reflejar, el escudo Z no devolvía ninguna imagen, pero si ambos se reflejaban al mismo tiempo, una sola imagen de un hombre que no era ninguno de los dos aparecía. Además de que con su propia imagen no existía ningún problema, se veía tan viejo y arrugado como siempre.

VG: Entonces ¿cual es su respuesta? –preguntó entre dientes, conteniendo la frustración-

-Bueno, nunca vi nada igual, pero si he de adivinar podría decir que el escudo refleja que ustedes son almas gemelas, un solo ser, me parece que son una bonita pareja, deberían decírselo a sus familias de una sola vez y tratar de ser felices –sonrió con sinceridad-

VG: ¡¡No sea imbécil!! ¡¡¡Entre Kakarotto y yo no hay nada!!! ¡Viejo pervertido! –gritó el príncipe sonrojado y histérico-

GK: Oye Vegeta, ¿eso de almas gemelas quiere decir que somos amantes o algo así? Creo que ese escudo está defectuoso –Goku en lugar de enfadado estaba pensativo-

VG: ¡Cállate Kakarotto! ¡No le sigas la corriente a las estupideces de ese anciano!

-Tranquilícense muchachos, esa es la interpretación que se me ocurrió para ese extraño fenómeno, pero si me dicen que estoy en un error lo acepto. Exploremos otras explicaciones –se disculpó el dios-

GK: Bien, ¿y que otra explicación puede haber? Porque creo que la anterior no nos convence –sonrió Goku divertido al ver la cara de Vegeta que estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo-

-Primero díganme ¿tienen alguna idea de quien es ese hombre de la imagen? Podemos empezar por ahí

GK: Pues… adivinando creo que es Vegetto ¿cierto Vegeta? Es que no tuvimos un espejo en el momento de nuestra fusión de cuerpos y no puedo estar seguro -afirmó-

-¿Fusión de cuerpos? –el anciano sonrió libidinoso, parecía que sus primeras apreciaciones, estaban en lo correcto después de todo-

VG: ¡Cuidado con lo que piensas, anciano lujurioso! –le advirtió al ver la mirada del dios- A lo que Kakarotto se refiere es a la fusión con los pendientes Potara, la utilizamos para pelear con un demonio llamado Majin Boo y él tiene razón, el sujeto del reflejo es probablemente Vegetto, el resultado de dicha fusión.

-¡¡¿Fusión Mística?!! ¿Cómo no lo dijeron antes? ¡¡¡Esa puede ser la clave de todo!!! –exclamó el anciano convencido-

----------Continuará-----------

¡Hola a todos! Sé que me tardé un poco, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya van resolviendo el problema, si todo sale bien y la inspiración no contradice, les invitó al próximo capítulo que será el final.

Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews y muestras de apoyo. Nunca pensé que este fic tuviera la aceptación que ha tenido y me siento muy feliz de que les guste.

_**kitty-yagami4**_¡Pura Vida que empieces a leerlo! sé que es difícil imaginarlos en esos extraños comportamientos, pero la imaginación lo puede todo.

_**Raito94**_Hola, me fascina tenerte en esta página. Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja Goku-Milk, les recomiendo a este nuevo escritor que hace poco se unió a nuestro equipo de fanautores de DB.

_**Diva destruction**_La parte de los acertijos me costó mucho, busqué en Internet pero no encontré la gran cosa, así que me decidí por algunos que son muy conocidos, además de que imagino que los números no son precisamente amigables con esos dos saiyajin –conmigo tampoco- Saludos!

_**bulnatt**_: ¿2 min 47 seg? De verdad eres buena para eso. Yo nada que ver, los sudokus me desesperan aunque si me gustan los acertijos. En cuanto a las matemáticas me gustan mucho, pero desgraciadamente no tengo la habilidad. Estuve tentada de ponerles a los saiyas unos cuantos logaritmos o ecuaciones, pero eso si que no le descifran nunca :p Besos!

_**carolineSonPotter**_¿5 min? Felicidades, un buen tiempo también. Yo tenía mis dudas, no sabía cuanto podía durar una persona en ese ejercicio, pero no me preocupé mucho, porque nuestros amigos no son muy buenos tampoco, jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

_**Saiya Elite**_jajaja, yo también me como el borrador y he roto un par de lapicitos por el estrés. Además yo sabía que no ibas a lograrlo ¡Lógico! ¡Tu eres una saiyajin como ellos! Agradece que tu imaginación compensa n.n

_**Elena**_** (shadir): **Gracias por tu comentario, siempre valoro un buen cumplido y uno que venga de ti deja un mejor sabor de boca, siendo que te considero una lectora muy crítica y conocedora.

_**kili27**_: No quise enredar este fic más de lo necesario, todo lo que me sugieres estará en la continuación, ya tengo el primer capitulo listo, solo me falta terminar este fic para comenzar fresco.

_**Ibbet:**_ Que dicha que hay gente buena para los acertijos. Me da gusto que te agraden ese tipo de jueguitos

_**Nocturna-GVC**_ Me encanta todo el apoyo que me brindas, disfruto cada uno de tus reviews, ya ves que no los hice sufrir mucho con sus temores, algo bueno debían de sacar de su problema. De haber vivido cada uno sus verdaderos temores, no sé si habrían pasado la prueba. Por cierto, yo no leo fics que no sean de DB, pero me gusta Sesshoumaru y estoy dispuesta a leer uno sobre él si es tuyo, por ahí me avisas. Un beso, chao!

Un abrazo a todos y todas, dejen sus comentarios ¡Nos leemos!

melikav


	13. Reencuentro

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Consecuencias de una Fusión Mística

Capítulo XIII. Reencuentro

_¿Se te apagó la luz o la encontraste? / ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o lo apretaste?_

_¿Cuál es la dimensión de la locura? / ¿Es más cuerdo el que piensa o el que mira a la luna? Loco. Ricardo Arjona_

En el capítulo anterior…

-¿Fusión de cuerpos? –el anciano sonrió libidinoso, parecía que sus primeras apreciaciones, estaban en lo correcto después de todo-

VG: ¡Cuidado con lo que piensas, anciano lujurioso! –le advirtió al ver la mirada del dios- A lo que Kakarotto se refiere es a la fusión con los pendientes Potara, la utilizamos para pelear con un demonio llamado Majin Boo y él tiene razón, el sujeto del reflejo es probablemente Vegetto, el resultado de dicha fusión.

-¡¡Fusión Mística?! ¿Cómo no lo dijeron antes? ¡¡Esa puede ser la clave de todo!! –exclamó el anciano convencido-

--

-¿Quiere decir que lo que sea que nos pasó está relacionado con la fusión? –preguntó Goku sorprendido-

-Es impresionante que después de usar los pendientes Potara sigan siendo dos individuos. Explíquenme los detalles –el anciano no salía de su asombro-

-No hay mucho que decir, nos fusionamos, peleamos, pero al entrar al cuerpo de Boo la fusión retrocedió y nos separamos –explicó Vegeta-

-¿El cuerpo de Boo? –preguntó confundido-

-Era un poderoso demonio, la única posibilidad de vencerlo fue fusionándonos, tuvimos la oportunidad de vencerlo, pero mejor dejamos que nos absorbiera para salvar a nuestros hijos que estaban dentro de él –explicó Goku en un intento por resumir-

-Todo eso que me cuentan parece irreal, pero confiaré en que dicen la verdad –el Supremo de hace quince generaciones tenía dificultades para entender tan compleja historia contada en pequeñas frases sueltas- ¿Y como lo vencieron "desfusionados"?

-Ah, eso fue lo mejor, nuestras probabilidades eran escasas así que hicimos una grandiosa genkidama y… -comenzaba a narrar Goku-

-Kakarotto, no tenemos tiempo de contarle una épica batalla. Lo importante de todo esto entonces es el asunto de la fusión –señaló Vegeta evitando el extenso relato de la batalla-

-Si, si enfoquémonos en la fusión ¿Cómo fue que se separaron exactamente? ¿Ustedes lo provocaron de alguna manera? –Cuestionó el viejo-

-No lo creo, solo sucedió, debo aclarar que Kakarotto utilizó tácticas muy bajas para convencerme de hacerla, diciéndome hasta el último momento que era permanente. De otra forma jamás habría aceptado tal propuesta –Vegeta miró a su rival con rencor, para él era muy importante aclarar que en ningún momento le emocionó la idea de estar fusionado con Goku-

-Ya eso pasó Vegeta, además ya te pedí disculpas por tratar de manipularte, pero sabes que esa era la única opción que teníamos, de no haberlo hecho, nadie habría podido derrotar a Boo. Además los buenos siempre ganamos… -sonrió Goku-

-Pues en esta ocasión no salieron ganando del todo, esos cambios de personalidad tienen que ser una consecuencia de esa abrupta "desfusión". Los pendientes Potara son artículos sagrados, no me imagino como llegaron a sus manos –expresó con algo de molestia el dios-

-Pues el otro ancianito que es igual a usted nos los dio, es un poco escandaloso pero hasta me regaló su vida para que yo pudiera pelear –explicó el saiya-

-¡Menuda contraparte tengo! El punto es que ustedes simples saiyajines no merecían ese artículo de los dioses –se cruzó de brazos-

-El famoso escudo Z también es un "artículo de los dioses" y usted mismo dijo que nos escogió como sus dueños. Igual sucedió con la espada Z que fue obtenida por otro "simple saiyajin" –defendió el príncipe a su raza-

-¡Dejen de interrumpirme o no podré ayudarlos! –replicó el dios, al obtener silencio como respuesta prosiguió- Como les decía al ser un articulo de los dioses no tenían un verdadero derecho de utilizarlo, por eso es que no les dio el resultado esperado

-Ah… yo pensé que lo de la desfusión se debía al cambio de ambiente en el cuerpo de Boo –señaló Goku con una mano en la barbilla-

-Bueno… podría ser eso también –tosió el anciano con algo de disgusto, esos saiyas definitivamente creían estar al nivel de los dioses-

-¿Pero que tiene todo eso que ver con los cambios de personalidad? –señaló impaciente Vegeta-

-¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa? Lo único que puedo hacer son conjeturas. Ustedes mismos tendrán que ayudarme a que descubramos que sucede aquí

-El anciano de la otra dimensión al menos siempre tiene una respuesta, si usted pasara menos tiempo con estúpidos acertijos probablemente sería como él –Vegeta trató de provocarlo-

-¡Yo soy mejor que él! Por algo los envió a este lado a encontrar una respuesta. ¡Muchachos tarados! agradezcan que me tomo mi tiempo para ayudarlos –gritó-

-No se moleste, Vegeta solo está estresado, por favor digamos más de sus suposiciones –trató Goku de endulzarlo-

-Pues si el escudo Z les devuelve la imagen de ese tal Vegetto, quiere decir que aún ustedes son él, ya no son Goku ni Vegeta…

-¿Somos el instrumento de tu destrucción? –preguntó Goku sonriente-

-¿Cómo dices? –el anciano no entendió, Vegeta solo le confirió una mirada de censura-

-No nada… creo que eso era de otra fusión –continuó riendo con su mano detrás de la cabeza-

-Como les trato de decir, es como si Vegetto estuviera en ustedes dos, por eso sus personalidades y actitudes están mezcladas. Posiblemente eso es lo que el escudo Z quiere decirnos –señaló pensativo observando el escudo-

-¿Y como usamos el escudo para resolverlo? –preguntó el príncipe saiyajin-

-No creo que el escudo pueda ayudarlos, ya ha cumplido su papel –afirmó el supremo con convicción-

-¡¿Cómo que ya cumplió su papel?! –se molestó Vegeta-

-¿Qué más quieres que haga? Ya los ayudó a encontrarse a ustedes mismos, tampoco es un escudo omnipotente –explicó el anciano con tranquilidad-

-¡Todas las estupideces que usted nos hizo pasar fueron solo para que el maldito escudo nos diera una información escasamente relevante! ¡De nada nos sirve saber las causas de lo que nos pasa! ¡Demonios! ¿Es mucho pedir soluciones? ¡Maldito anciano inútil! –Gritó el príncipe exasperado, acercándose peligrosamente al viejo-

-¡Tranquilo Vegeta! Golpear al anciano no nos va a ayudar en nada, aunque yo también esperaba más ayuda del Escudo, nada podemos hacer –disimuladamente Goku se colocó entre el anciano y Vegeta sabiendo que este último se caracterizaba por comportamientos impredecibles-

-Tienes razón, nada pueden hacer con el Escudo, pero a pesar de la insolencia de alguien yo si puedo ayudarles de cierta manera. No les aseguro que mi plan funcione pero podemos intentarlo

-¡Excelente, cualquier idea la pondremos en práctica! –Exclamó Goku con esperanzas-

-Lo que vamos a hacer es un ritual de limpieza de sus almas, para tratar de contrarrestar la mezcolanza de la que son víctimas –el anciano caminó unos pasos con las manos atrás como siempre que intentaba hacerse el interesante-

-¿Usted puede hacer eso? –preguntó Vegeta desconfiado-

-Claro que si, con ayuda del Supremo Kaioh actual, por supuesto. Así que vamos donde ese jovencito y así trataremos de ayudarlos

-¡Genial, él dijo que nos esperaba al pie de la montaña! –se emocionó Goku-

El anciano Kaioh-sama utilizó un extraño poder que los hizo desaparecer de la enigmática montaña llevando a los presentes frente al Supremo y su asistente que habían estado esperándolos pacientemente. El Escudo Z apareció junto a ellos.

El Supremo Kaioh-sama se sobresaltó al ver a ese antepasado, al escudo y a los saiyas victoriosos de una empresa que parecía imposible…

-¡Lo lograron! –exclamó el Supremo Kaioh-sama emocionado-

-¡Es imposible que sobrevivieran! –exclamó molesto su ayudante, Silo-

-¡Hola Supremo! Si, al menos logramos obtener el escudo –saludó Goku-

-¿Y usted es un Supremo Kaioh-sama también? –preguntó el más joven al más viejo-

-¡Por supuesto que si, muchacho baboso! Yo soy el Supremo Kaioh-sama de hace quince generaciones. Soy tu antepasado, guardián y protector del Escudo Z. Ahora que éste ha sido liberado, yo también –gritó enfadado-

-Es un honor conocerlo. Me agrada saber que existe otra deidad además de mí, es muy reconfortante ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado encerrado en el Escudo? –siguió el dios con interés-

-Lamento interrumpir su reunión familiar pero el tiempo apremia. Necesitamos hacer ese ritual cuanto antes –señaló Vegeta antes de que esos dos se pusieran a recordar viejos tiempos-

-¿Ritual? –preguntó el Supremo Kaioh-

-A diferencia de ti, yo he logrado descubrir el problema de estos jovencitos y la solución que necesitan para resolverlo. Tenemos que hacer un ritual para purificar sus almas, porque durante una fusión mística con los pendientes Potara sus recuerdos y personalidades se mezclaron y al separarse es que ahora experimentan esos problemas –explicó con actitud altanera-

-Es usted un dios con una sabiduría extraordinaria al descubrir todo eso. Lamento no estar a tu nivel –se disculpó- Pero yo tengo entendido que una fusión de ese tipo es permanente ¿Qué sucedió?

-No hay tiempo para mayores explicaciones. Tenemos que hacer ese ritual del que hablo ¿Por lo menos sabes como se hace? –inquirió el viejo al dios más joven-

-Si por supuesto. Hace como tres mil años que no hago uno, pero sé que podré recordarlo

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que hacer? –Preguntó Goku-

-Ustedes nada, solo quédense queditos, mientras terminamos de decir el conjuro –explicó el Supremo Kaioh-sama con la amabilidad que le caracteriza-

-Bien, lo que necesitamos son unas plumas del Ave del Paraíso y unas piedras del Lago de Sangre. Enma Daioh-sama de seguro tiene algunas. Creo que uno de ustedes dos deberá morirse e ir a conseguirlas –explicó el viejo-

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron los saiyas al mismo tiempo-

-¡Pero acabamos de revivir! –Reclamó Goku-

-¡Todo en la vida cuesta, muchachito! –le recordó el Supremo. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio unos instantes-

-¡Demonios! Creo que no nos queda otra opción más que decidirlo –exclamó Vegeta cerrado los puños y rompiendo el reflexivo silencio-

-Es una lástima… -asintió Goku con tristeza-

-¡Primero Piedra!...Piedra… Papel… Tijeras –exclamaron al unísono ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás presentes. Tras varios empates Vegeta sacó piedra y Goku tijeras-

-Creo que te toca, Kakarotto –sonrió malicioso el ganador-

-¿Acaso mi destino es siempre morir por los demás? Esto de ser un héroe no es para nada divertido. Chichi se va a poner furiosa y Goten se va a decepcionar mucho –suspiró Goku-

-No seas melodramático. Siempre te pueden revivir con las Esferas del Dragón de Namekusei –repuso Vegeta, en el fondo le molestaba que Goku tuviera que hacer ese sacrificio por el bien de ambos-

-¿Y como me muero? –preguntó Goku con su habitual tono de inocencia-

-Con gusto te ayudaría pero no tengo mis poderes habituales –se burló Vegeta-

-Pues tendrás que matarlo de todas maneras. Aquí hay una espada –señaló el anciano con una indiferencia aterradora, efectivamente una espada apareció en manos de Vegeta-

-¡Eso es terrible antepasado! –censuró el Supremo más joven. Silo se sentó a ver el espectáculo. Goku trago saliva, Vegeta observó la espada en sus manos-

-Bueno, creo que al fin podrás matarme, Vegeta –sonrió Goku con tristeza, sin saber como esas palabras turbaban a su rival-

-¿Porqué demonios tengo que ser yo el asesino? –Preguntó apretando los dientes-

-Nosotros somos dioses, no podemos matar a nadie. En cambio tu has matado a miles de seres… uno más uno menos… -siguió el anciano en su cinismo. El príncipe se acercó a su rival que lo veía con aprobación, alzó un poco la espada, pero su pulso temblaba-

-¡Me rehúso! –exclamó tras unos instantes, hundió la espada en la tierra y se cruzó de brazos- ¡No es honorable para un saiyajin matar de esa manera: con una espada a un rival desarmado! –afirmó con algo de nerviosismo-

-¡Muchacho ingrato! Te doy la solución y no la aceptas –el anciano iba a seguir reclamando, pero una mirada de Goku lo hizo retroceder-

-Vegeta, entiendo como te sientes. Pero es lo que debemos hacer. No te preocupes por mí, creo que estoy más que acostumbrado a morir, además Kaioh-sama me acogerá con gusto –la situación era difícil pero no había más salida, moriría de nuevo con valor-

-¡No te confundas Kakarotto! No me interesa lo que te suceda, pero yo debería haberte eliminado en una batalla y de ninguna manera lo haré así, mi orgullo de guerrero no me lo permite –disimuló Vegeta, si ni siquiera pudo matar al Boo gordo cuando Satán se puso frente a él, mucho menos iba a terminar con la vida de aquel al que había dejado de odiar-

-¡Que dramáticos! Yo solo les proponía eso porque era lo más fácil. Entonces si el señor aquí presente no se digna a matarte Goku, creo que este jovencito podría teletransportarte a un planeta peligroso y cualquier monstruo te comerá. ¡Asunto Arreglado! –señaló el Supremo tensando más a los presentes-

-En el planeta Kogoquira hay enormes bestias come-hombres. No durará más de un par de minutos –intervino Silo-

-¿Está seguro, señor Goku? –Preguntó el Supremo antes de teletransportarlo-

-Si, no te preocupes, morir nunca ha sido mi temor –señaló con convicción, Vegeta volteó la mirada-

-¡Váyanse de una vez! –Intervino el otro dios-

-¡Un momento! –detuvo Vegeta de repente-

-¿Quieres despedirte de mi? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Acaso es que no piensas revivirme? ¬¬ –lo miró inquisidoramente-

-¡No seas estúpido! Lo que pasa es que me pregunto si el Supremo puede teletransportarse a cualquier lugar –preguntó Vegeta-

-Pues si, esta técnica es mi especialidad –señaló con orgullo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas tu a donde Enma Daioh-sama? –dijo como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo, ciertamente lo era-

-¡Excelente Idea! ¡No se como no se nos ocurrió antes! –Gritó el aludido-

-¡Genial! ¡Me has salvado la vida, Vegeta! –Celebró Goku-

-¡En un segundo regreso! ¡Kai, Kai! -exclamó el Supremo instantes antes de desaparecer-

-Yo ya había considerado esa opción, pero pensé que ese muchachito no podía teletransportarse al Otro Mundo, solo a éste, creo que lo subestimé –se disculpó el anciano aunque sin mucho interés-

-¡Pudo haber preguntado! –Vegeta lo miró con furia-

-¿Quién demonios se creen ustedes al burlarse de mí de esta manera? –una tenebrosa voz que se acercaba reclamó furiosa-

-¿Y ahora que? –preguntó Goku cansado de tantos sobresaltos-

-¡El dios del miedo! –exclamó el anciano de hace quince generaciones-

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! –Apareció ante ellos el encapuchado que les había realizado la tercera prueba- ¡Me han estafado! Sus temores no les hicieron daño porque no eran los propios. De lo contrario nunca podrían haber superado mi magia. ¡Exijo sus vidas como pago a su osadía! –gritó haciendo que truenos emergieran frenéticos en el cielo-

-Oye ya cálmate, no es para tanto. Además el escudo Z los escogió como sus dueños así que su destino era aprobar –trató el viejo de tranquilizarlo. Los saiyas guardaban silencio-

-¡¿No es para tanto?! Se burlaron de mis pruebas. Nadie me había superado jamás. Esto no puede quedarse así –seguía colérico-

-No nos burlamos, solo aprobamos con mayor facilidad –explicó Goku para calmar al enojado dios-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te digo que de todas maneras no habrías podido vencernos. Nadie puede lograr algo así –afirmó Vegeta con convicción, no estaba presumiendo, solo diciendo lo que señalaba la tendencia: ellos eventualmente salían adelante con todo-

-¡Insolentes! Tomaré sus vidas y sus almas como pago –se adelantó listo para hacer algún conjuro-

-¡Espera, tranquilízate! Talvez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo –trató el viejo de persuadirlo-

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te timaron a ti también!

-¿De que hablas? Eso no es cierto –se defendió Goku-

-¿Por qué crees que superaron también tus pruebas? –Ignoró al saiya y siguió dirigiéndose al dios- ¿De donde crees que venía esa buena sincronización? ¿Ese total acoplamiento que los ayudó en tus tontos juegos mentales? ¡Todo es causa de su problema! ¡Son prácticamente uno solo por ahora! ¡Te vencieron porque sin proponérselo unían o intercambiaban sus habilidades! –rió al ver que sus palabras surtían efecto en el aludido-

-¡Me parece que tienes razón! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tendrán que pasar las pruebas de nuevo! –se unió al dios del miedo en sus reclamos-

-¡Las superaríamos de nuevo! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! –gritó Vegeta- ¡Kakarotto di algo! -siguió-

-No sé Vegeta, la verdad es que a mí no me gusta ser tramposo, ni andar mintiendo. Nada nos cuesta repetir las pruebas –señaló Goku dudoso-

-¡Todos están locos! ¡No puede ser que yo sea el único sensato aquí! –Siguió gritando el príncipe-

-¡Es culpa de ustedes, no debieron engañarnos! –acentuó el Supremo viejo-

-Esta bien, estoy dispuesto a hacer el trato. Repetiremos las pruebas y si lo logran estarán libres, si fallan me quedaré con sus cuerpos y almas –aceptó el dios del miedo-

-Pero primero les haremos el ritual, no quiero que cometamos el mismo error que antes –finalizó el anciano-

-¡Ya tengo los ingredientes! –apareció de repente el Supremo Kaioh-sama con las plumas del Ave del Paraíso y las piedras del Lago de Sangre- Tuve que ir hasta el Infierno por las piedras pero lo logré -continuó- ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó al ver a los demás mucho más serios de lo que estaban cuando se fue-

-Sucede que hemos decidido repetir las pruebas a los jovencitos porque con sus personalidades cambiadas nos trataron de engañar. Así que completemos ese ritual de inmediato para seguir con las pruebas –Respondió el anciano, el joven Supremo miró a los involucrados sin ganas de debatir lo innecesario de dichas pruebas, puesto que el Escudo ya los había elegido- Por favor tomen asiento –invitó a los saiyas-

-Escúchenme muy bien: quiero que se sienten uno enfrente de otro, cierren los ojos y se tomen de las manos-

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó escandalizado Vegeta- ¡Yo no pienso hacer eso! –prosiguió en tono definitivo-

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó su inocente rival-

-Es la única manera –se adelantó a responder el viejo-

-Vamos Vegeta, eso no es nada, estamos cerca de solucionar este problema ¿Acaso quieres que sigamos con pensamientos intercambiados y personalidades raras? –persuadió Goku-

-¡Eres un idiota Kakarotto! He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, pero tengo mis límites. No vamos a tomarnos de la mano como dos niñitas –gritó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-

-No seas ridículo Vegeta, si se han fusionado ya no hay mucho secreto entre ustedes. Han sido un solo cuerpo y una sola alma –explicó el anciano en actitud cansada-

-¡Maldito Anciano! ¿Como se atreve a lanzar esas insinuaciones? –se abalanzó al viejo siendo detenido por Goku-

-¡Es suficiente Vegeta! No quiero tener otra discusión por tus caprichos. Completemos este ritual ahora mismo –señaló Goku en tono definitivo, sabía que quizás esa era la única manera de convencerlo o quizás empeoraría las cosas pero era necesario hacer algo-

-Esta bien, pero una vez que terminemos con esto, no quiero verte en lo que me reste de vida ¿Entendido? –finalizó sonrojado-

-Si, ya lo sé. Si eso es lo que quieres no nos veremos hasta que un nuevo enemigo aparezca… -concedió, satisfecho por el trato-

Tras algunas argumentaciones más, Goku y Vegeta se sentaron en el pasto, tomados de la mano, rodeados por las plumas del ave del paraíso y las piedras del lago de sangre. Los Supremos se sentaron junto a ellos de manera que los cuatro formaban una cruz. Cada Supremo puso una mano en la cabeza de cada saiya, y en esa incómoda postura comenzaron a recitar extrañas palabras de un idioma desconocido, hablado solo por los dioses de más alto rango.

Tras apenas unos segundos, los saiyas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, dejando a los Supremos sumamente extrañados…

-¿A dónde se fueron? –gritó el dios del miedo que observaba atentamente el ritual, deseoso de saldar cuentas-

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el Supremo más joven-

-Ah ya veo, es una lástima. Temía que esto pasara –pronunció el viejo-

-¿Que? –Preguntaron con ansiedad los demás presentes-

-Recuerden que ellos tenían un tiempo límite en esta dimensión. Supongo que nuestras contrapartes no aguantaron más y los devolvieron a su propia dimensión, coincidentemente en el preciso momento en que estábamos ayudándolos –explicó el viejo tranquilamente, él siempre tiene respuestas para todo-

-¿Qué les va a pasar entonces? –se preguntó el joven Kaioh con sincera preocupación-

-Pues no lo sé. Imagino que estarán bien, de lo contrario vendrán de nuevo a buscarnos –se encogió de hombros- Ahora, ¿quién se apunta a un torneo de Sudoku? –sonrió con tranquilidad-

-¡Pero eso no es justo! No han saldado la deuda conmigo. Me han timado. ¡Malditos Saiyajin! ¡Algún día cuando menos lo esperen obtendré mi venganza! –gritó al viento el dios del miedo-

-Creo que no fue buena idea invitarlo a mis pruebas. Había olvidado que se toma las cosas demasiado en serio –susurró el viejo Kaioh a su colega joven que solamente asintió-

-¡Algún día me las pagarán y con intereses! –continuó el encapuchado en su berrinche-

--

En el mismo lugar, pero en la dimensión opuesta, Goku y Vegeta aparecieron de pronto, haciendo que todos nuestros amigos corrieran a recibirles. Estaban muy confundidos con la situación. Los Supremos Kaioh exhaustos no soportaron más el conjuro que los mantenía en la dimensión opuesta y sin remedio fueron transportados a ésta, la propia.

Todos esperaron atentos sus reacciones para saber si el viaje y la larga espera habían sido de utilidad. El anciano Kaioh-sama fue el primero en hablar. Los guerreros estaban aún mareados por el cambio dimensional.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Obtuvieron el escudo Z? –miró a ambos en busca de respuesta-

-¿Se sienten bien? –preguntó el Supremo titular al verlos pálidos y visiblemente afectados-

-Me duele mucho la cabeza –Vegeta fue el primero en hablar y ponerse de pie-

-¿Qué sucedió? Respondan –apresuró Chichi-

-Yo… no lo sé bien –respondió Goku entrecortadamente, poniéndose de pie también-

-¿Y el Escudo Z? –preguntó el anciano exasperado-

-No sirvió de mucho, solo nos mostró la raíz del problema –respondió Vegeta amablemente, el resto de los presentes se decepcionó al ver que nada había mejorado en el príncipe-

-¿Recobraron sus personalidades? –preguntó Bulma con falsas esperanzas-

-Pues me parece bastante obvio que no –respondió odiosamente Goku probando precisamente esa afirmación-

-Pero ustedes tenían razón, nuestras personalidades estaban cambiadas, en la Otra dimensión se arreglaron, pero sospecho que volvimos a lo mismo de antes. No me siento como de costumbre –explicó Vegeta confundiendo a los demás-

-Deja de confundirlos Vegeta. Yo les explicaré mejor: El escudo mostró que nosotros actuamos así como consecuencia de la fusión con los pendientes Potara. Es como si aún fuéramos Vegetto, como nos desfusionamos abruptamente nuestras almas y recuerdos no pudieron ubicarse en el lugar correcto. Los Supremos de esa dimensión estaban haciéndonos un ritual y si ustedes hubiesen aguantado un poco más el problema estaría resuelto.

-¡Tienen razón! –gritó Gohan de repente, obteniendo la atención de todos- Sientan sus Ki, están distintos

-Es cierto –gritó Krillin unos instantes después cerrando el puño. Goten asintió-

-Si, tienes razón Gohan, yo puedo sentir claramente a lo que te refieres –exclamó emocionado Trunks-

-¿De que hablan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –intervino Bulma-

-El ki de mi papá es distinto al usual, está mezclado o más bien entrelazado al de Vegeta –explicó Gohan-

-Si, es una extraña combinació,n como si mi papá y el señor Goku fueran un solo guerrero –exclamó Trunks-

-Un extraordinario guerrero. Muchísimo más fuerte que Boo –aportó Goten-

-Ese es el ki de Vegetto –señaló el Supremo Kaioh-sama- Lo recuerdo muy bien, es impactante

-Veo que entienden lo que digo. Ahora deberíamos hacer el ritual de limpieza pronto. No tolero más esta situación –pidió Goku, los demás lo miraron con extrañeza, aunque se comportaba distante parecía que quería arreglar la situación, no como antes que negaba cualquier problema-

-Es cierto, yo también quiero volver a ser el mismo de siempre, ya me cansé de jugar a ser Kakarotto –afirmó sonriente Vegeta, Goku lo miró con odio contenido-

-Entonces los Supremos iban a hacerles un ritual, eso es interesante ¿y que tipo de ritual era? –preguntó el anciano-

-Creo que dijeron algo de limpieza de almas, necesitaban unas plumas y unas piedras, algo así –señaló Goku-

-¡Ya sé! Unas piedras del lago de sangre y unas plumas del ave del paraíso. Creo que puedo ir por ellas y nosotros podemos hacer el ritual –señaló el Supremo joven, con emoción de poder ser útil-

-Pues ya no pierdas el tiempo muchacho, ve pronto –le ordenó el otro dios-

El Supremo Kaioh-sama desapareció con la teletransportación y justo como su contraparte lo había hecho se dirigió a donde Enma Daioh-sama a encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para el ritual. Goku y Vegeta fueron rodeados por sus familias y amigos quienes les llenaban de preguntas sobre el viaje interdimensional, el escudo Z y la misma fusión que los dejó en ese predicamento.

Sus respuestas eran confusas, en ocasiones no sabían si hablaban por si mismos o era la influencia del otro la que se marcaba, el anciano Kaioh-sama les explicó que entre más tiempo pasara, probablemente más unidas estarían sus almas, por lo que su comportamiento se estabilizaría haciéndose así más similar al de Vegetto.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque dicen que en la otra dimensión recobraron sus personalidades y ahora están cambiadas de nuevo –se cuestionó Gohan-

-Lo más probable es que eso haya sucedido porque es la "dimensión opuesta" el hecho de ser opuesta probablemente les ayudó con su problema, al menos de manera temporal –explicó el anciano, todos los presentes lo miraban con atención, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. En ese momento apareció de nuevo el Supremo, ya traía los ingredientes necesarios para el ritual-

Los saiyas suspiraron con esperanza, se sentaron en el piso y se tomaron de las manos sin reprochar. Sus familiares los observaron escandalizados, sin entender de donde venía ese mutuo acuerdo. Los Supremos procedieron a tomar sus posiciones y de nuevo el ritual comenzó con las extrañas palabras en el incomprensible idioma.

Durante el ritual, los que podían sentir el ki se dieron cuenta de que el de ellos se iba normalizando, el "Vegetto" en ellos iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar completamente en el olvido. Un cuarto de hora después se percataron de que no había más que dos poderosos seres independientes, justo en ese momento los supremos indicaron que el ritual había finalizado.

--

Goku abrió los ojos aún con cansancio, sentía como si un tren le hubiese atropellado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su esposa dormida en una silla frente a él. ¡Estaba en su casa! ¿Qué había pasado?

Se sentó lentamente, tratando de recordar ese sueño extraño que había tenido, la cabeza le dolía ligeramente, pero de algún modo sabía que eso era mejor a lo que había experimentado hace poco.

Chichi abrió los ojos de repente, entre sueños lo sintió despertar

-Goku, Has estado inconsciente por 12 horas ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. El saiya la miró unos instantes antes de responder-

-Estoy bien, dime Chichi, ¿pasó algo? Tuve un sueño muy raro… -la morena lo interrumpió-

-No fue un sueño Goku, has estado comportándote mal, pero estoy tan feliz de que vuelvas a ser el mismo –lo abrazó fuertemente, el saiya de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle, se apartó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos tristemente-

-Lamento mucho que te hayas preocupado, y también siento todas las cosas feas que te dije y que te hice, no era yo mismo, de verdad, créeme –ella lo miró con ternura-

-Goku, nunca volvamos a mencionar lo que sucedió, me asusté muchísimo, pero sé que no fue tu culpa comportarte como el rebelde de Vegeta, yo solo me alegro que estés de vuelta y que seamos felices de nuevo –le sonrió, otras pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos-

El saiya en un extraño gesto de ternura limpió una de sus lágrimas y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó como cuando era más joven y comenzaban a descubrirse uno al otro.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo –le susurró Chichi al oído-

-Yo también te extrañé –le respondió él y antes de que su mujer pudiera reaccionar, la besó, ahora apasionadamente-

Poco a poco la ropa de ambos iba cayendo al suelo y el reencuentro tan ansiado se iba consumando, siete años no pasan en vano, pero a partir de ahora podrían vivir dejando atrás todos los dolorosos recuerdos de la ausencia.

--

-¡Kakarotto, sal de ahí en este instante, sabandija o entraré a buscarte! –gritó desde afuera de la casa el príncipe de los saiyajin-

Goku y Chichi despertaron sobresaltados, exhaustos, se habían quedado dormidos. Ya era la madrugada. Goku se levantó de la cama molesto, pues sabía que el caprichoso Vegeta bien cumpliría su amenaza de entrar a buscarlo. Chichi estaba a punto de ir a gritarle un par de lecciones de cultura al maleducado príncipe, pero Goku le pidió que le esperara, imaginaba a su antiguo rival muy enojado. Gohan y Goten se despertaron también, pero su madre les indicó, en ese tono que no deja lugar a cuestionamientos, que siguieran durmiendo.

Tras vestirse salió al encuentro de Vegeta que se encontraba más iracundo que de costumbre.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Vegeta? ¿Acaso no podía esperar hasta mañana? –le preguntó elevándose unos metros para llegar hacia donde estaba-

-¡Tenemos que hablar de inmediato, nada de excusas! –respondió el otro saiya, sin realmente responder lo que le habían preguntado-

-Tengo mucha hambre, así que apresúrate con lo que tengas que decirme –su estómago sonó recordándole todas las horas que llevaba sin comer- Por cierto, ¿no habías dicho que no querías verme en lo que te restara de vida? -siguió-

-¡Esto no es una visita social! –gritó- Iré directo al punto –bajó el tono- Tu y yo sabemos ahora cosas muy privadas del otro, sé que tuviste acceso a todos mis recuerdos y mis ideas, porque yo tuve acceso a los tuyos, así que vengo a advertirte que si te atreves a revelar algo de lo que sabes, no habrá lugar en el Universo en donde puedas esconderte de mi y no habrá transformación de Super Saiyajin 3 que te salve- finalizó momentáneamente su discurso-

-Yo no pienso revelar tus secretos Vegeta, no te preocupes. Será nuestro pacto, nunca hablar de lo que sabemos del otro –le sonrió con sinceridad para calmarlo-

-¿Lo juras por tu honor de guerrero? –espetó-

-Si, lo que tu digas. Ahora, ¿quieres pasar y comer algo? –le sonrió de nuevo-

-No –respondió tajantemente- Solo quería advertirte, ahora me voy, era verdad cuando dije que no quiero verte en lo que me resta de vida –se volteó, dispuesto a irse-

-Vegeta, solo un consejo: no ocultes tanto tus sentimientos, eso es mucho más doloroso que mostrarlos a los demás –Al decir esto, Goku se alejó rápidamente, Vegeta iba a responderle, pero ya no estaba ahí-

-¡Demonios! Sigue siendo más rápido que yo, debo seguir entrenando. Lo que más me molesta es que ahora sabe que no lo odio –sonrió el príncipe y se marchó a su casa-

FIN

--

¡Al fin terminado! Espero que les haya gustado el final, para los muchos que me pidieron el reencuentro de Goku y Chichi espero hayan quedado satisfechos, les dejé apenas una probadita.

Me divertí mucho con este fic, espero que ustedes también, espero sus comentarios y abusándome de su paciencia les dejo mis notas finales:

Escribir este fanfic ha sido una grandiosa experiencia, es cierto que me tardé mucho terminándolo lo que ha hecho que yo misma logre ver como ha cambiado mi estilo (para bien o para mal) y como la historia dio giros que no esperaba cuando la comencé, además de que me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, logrando que muchos de ustedes perdieran la paciencia, me disculpo por eso.

Sus reviews han sido sensacionales tanto en cantidad como en calidad, estoy sorprendida de la cantidad de lectores y de que les haya gustado esta historia. Les confieso que cuando terminé "Al Infierno… de paseo" pensé que me quedaría solo en el mundo de los One Shot pero no fue así y aunque ha sido un camino largo lleno de problemas existenciales tales como "¿Qué hago invirtiendo tanto tiempo en esto?" El solo hecho de escribir la palabra "Fin" y estas notas finales es suficiente recompensa.

Les agradezco profundamente sus comentarios, no lo digo a la ligera, de verdad me emociona que algunos de los que leen saquen ese ratito extra para dar desde opiniones hasta sugerencias y jaladas de orejas. Gracias a este fic he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a varios de ustedes, iba a nombrarlos pero no quiero dejar a nadie por fuera.

Bueno, solo me queda invitarlos a leer una especie de continuación de este fic, aún no he decidido el nombre, pero tratará de un encuentro entre nuestros saiyas con sus otras versiones en la dimensión opuesta. Pronto lo comenzaré a subir…

Besos a todas y todos, gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero con ansías sus últimos reviews.

¡Nos leemos!

Melikav


End file.
